


Mine

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Claiming Bites, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Relationship, Gallavich, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian is a prime alpha forced to mate with Mickey, an omega when Frank sells him to Terry Milkovich
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 315
Kudos: 655





	1. Property

Mine  
Chapter 1- Property

"This is fucking bullshit!" Ian's voice was so deep, so loud he felt the entire house quiver under the force of it. 

Carl and Debbie, both betas, shrank back, practically heading up the stairs backwards in order to get away from the crushing weight of his alpha threatening to tear out and wreak havoc on whoever was in the way. 

Fiona, who was oddly the only omega of the liter of them, also shrank back. Brown eyes a little too wide as she moved out of sight and into the kitchen. It would take her a few hours to shake it off and actually want to be around him again.

Lip was the only one strong enough to stay put, also an alpha but for some reason he wasn't as strong, even being born before him, being stronger physically. He didn't cower away or shrink back, there was no crossing his arms around his body to shield from the power prickling around them. He just stood there, a constant presence as he always was. 

Ian needed that right now because he was far from level headed in any sense of the word. His entire life just ended in the blink of an eye. All he worked for, all he worked up too was gone now. Taken from him. And there was nothing he could do about it because it was legal, it was the law now and if he fought it, he could go to prison. 

"Oh my God…" Ian whispered but it came out a deep, disturbing growl that was powerful enough to make the hair on his arms stand on end. "Fuck, I have to leave."

"You have no choice Ian," Lip called, raising his voice as Ian was already halfway up the stairs. He rolled his eyes and took them two at a time, going after him. "You have to pack and go before they send someone to pick your ass up."

Ian growled, a deep sound as he put his arm out, swiping everything that was on top of the dresser, sending it all to the ground as he huffed, feeling like his skin was about to bust at the seams and actual fur might appear. 

Impossible, but that's what it felt like when his alpha got like this. Furious, murderous. Forced into something without his consent as if another held power over him. Which they did and they flexed that ability right under his damn nose. 

"You need to pack your shit Ian." Lip said firmly, walking up to him despite the unnerving feeling and gripped his shoulder. "You know it'll be worse if you don't."

Ian nodded, his chest expanding as he tried to breathe evenly, to suck back the power and give everyone a chance to breathe. "You know this is bullshit Lip. All of it." He waited for Lip to nod. "I'm stronger than he is and I still have to do what he says."

"Until your out of his house, what Frank says is law Ian." Lip shook his head at it all. "I think it's bullshit too but we can't do anything about it."

Fucking Frank...it was all his fault. 

"I never wanted this." Ian said, surprised when it came out softly, showing just how scared he was. "I never wanted to mate with anyone before. I'm 18 Lip, it wasn't supposed to be this way."

Frank had pretty much just sold his entire future for money. Not a shocker, really, because he'd done some questionable things before, but Ian didn't think he'd do this. Frank sold him, took someone's money to force him to mate with someone. 

Like an arranged marriage back in the old days, and just like that, he had no control over any of it. Ian had to abide by Frank until he was out of his house, living somewhere else or he could go to prison for disobeying. Now he had to mate someone he didn't know, someone he didn't want, just because Frank wanted money. 

Why Frank hated him was anyone's guess. Probably because he couldn't corrupt him, or try and stake a claim on being responsible for his powerful prime alpha. But Ian knew, that if he ever had a child because of this, by forced mating or conceived out of love, he would do everything in his power to make sure Frank never saw it. 

Lip took a seat beside Ian on the small bed, feeling every single emotion flowing from his body. "Until we figure out how to change things, we don't have very many choices."

Ian nodded, feeling the anger change into sadness, into despair as he leaned forward and held his head with his hands. "I've never even met them before Lip. What if it's a chick?"

Lip's eyes widened. "They didn't even tell you if it was a guy or a girl?" He asked incredulously. 

Ian shook his head, feeling bile rise up in his throat at the thought of his mate being female. "I don't think I could even…" A disgusting sounding gurgle bubbled up his throat and he had to take a deep breath before he was sick. "What am I gonna do?"

Lip stood, running his hands into his hair as he paced, as he thought of what to do, of how to help. "When do you have to go?"

Ian glanced at his wrist. "I have to be at the house tonight. I guess they want me to meet the omega. For whatever reason, I'll never know because they waited until after they sold us off."

The sad truth was, it wasn't the omegas fault any more than it was his. The omega had less say than he did, being the lowest on the chain of command with their hierarchy. Male or female, the omega had to mate with him too, without consent. 

"Who's house?" Lip asked, pausing halfway during his next step. 

"Whatever house they bought Frank." Ian scoffed, shaking his head in disgust. "I won't know until they text me the address before I leave."

Whoever 'bought' him from Frank, was responsible for buying them a house, him and his anonymous mate. They were required to live there together while the omega went into its heat, when the mating was consummated, then after, when they conceived, it would be theirs to live in...together. 

"Fuck," Ian croaked, swallowing quickly, holding his stomach as he stood. "I'm gonna be sick." He barely had enough time to dodge Lip and run to the bathroom before he lost everything he had, his pride as well. 

"Damn it." Lip sighed, wiggling into the bathroom to grab a clean rag. He wet it and put it over the back of Ian's neck. "Stupid Frank, fucking piece of shit."

Ian nodded as he heaved, trying to cough up everything so this wouldn't happen as soon as he smelled that omega in heat. With a shaky hand, he flushed the toilet and sat back, his entire body shaking, sweaty. 

"I never thought he would do this." Ian swallowed quickly. "I should have moved out when I had the chance."

Lip nodded sadly. "We can't change that shit now, but we can get ready for what's next. I can see if I can find out who or what the omega is."

"How?" Ian pushed the rag against his mouth, breathing deeply. 

"Either I can hack into the system and find out or I can dig through Frank's shit." Lip stood, a little irritated when he couldn't pace like he wanted to. "Or call the bank and see where the money trail came from."

Ian nodded, holding his hand out so Lip could pull him up. "Can you do it before I have to leave?"

"I can try." Lip followed him out of the bathroom and back into the room. "It might take some time though so I need to start now."

"I leave in five hours Lip." Ian shrugged his shirt off and tossed it behind him. "I need to pack the shit they let me keep and shower like a motherfucker because I lived with you."

"What do I have to do with it?" Lip narrowed his eyes.

"You're an alpha Lip and I'm about to fuck an omega," his body trembled with need, despite his opinions on arranged mating. He was an alpha after all, talking about fucking an omega, his omega. It had his entire body ready. "I can't smell like you when I get there."

Lip nodded, eyes wide as he took a step back. "Yeah, that makes sense."

Ian noticed the spike of fear in the air and glanced at him as he shrugged his jeans off. "What's wrong with you?"

Lip took another step back, unable to help it. It was instinct. "Nothin, just your eyes." He glanced at them for a split second before his body forced him to look down, nearly offering his neck in submission. "I've never seen them red before."

Ian's own eyes widened as he blasted past Lip, bared neck and all, and walked back into the bathroom. "Holy shit." His eyes were red, dark red, like blood. Something that had never happened before since he presented as a prime alpha. "That's…"

"Creepy?" Lip finished from the doorway, eyes still cast downwards. "Yeah, creepy is one word for it."

That smell of fear was back again, along with a dash of arousal. It had Ian blinking passed his reflection to look at Lip, surprised when it came from him. "What am I smelling right now?"

Lip shrugged, rotating his shoulders to get rid of that unease he felt. "You're projecting like a motherfucker right now. Probably because of that omega talk and it's fuckin with me."

Omega...even if he hated what was about to happen, his alpha thrummed with need, with power and control, to claim and mate and mark his omega up. It had a growl pushing its way passed his lips. 

"Ian, come on." Lip groaned, head hanging back. "I don't like the feeling of being turned on by my little brother so cut that shit out."

He was right, that shit was weird. Weird enough for his eyes to close as he took a few long, deep breaths, trying to push the power back down, to keep it on lock. He spent years trying, honing and mastering that power. He had control, not his alpha. 

"I'm sorry." Ian breathed, opening his eyes to see Lip sagging against the door, nodding. "I'm fine here, just go before that shit happens again. See what you can find out and tell the others to stay clear, yeah?" Lip chuckled. "I really don't need anymore of that weird shit."

Lip nodded, backing out the door as Ian turned the shower on. "Keep your phone on. I might have better luck calling about the info instead of meeting you."

Ian smiled as much as he could and nodded before Lip left. He shut the door, stripped out of his boxers and let the hot water try to soothe the beast he knew slept below the surface, the one that made his skin crawl and his eyes change, the one who wanted that omega, even when he wasn't supposed to.

**

Four hours had passed since he and Lip parted ways. And in that time, Ian managed to scrub every smell off his skin besides his own, leaving his skin as raw as his heart and head felt. He packed mostly all of his clean clothes, grabbed his iPod, laptop and their chargers and a few pictures of his family. 

His bags were by the front door, ready and waiting like he was. The entire house had cleared out after Lip's warning and Ian was grateful for it because goodbyes were hard, especially since he couldn't see them until this mating was over. 

But he hadn't heard from Lip yet and he was running out of time. Ian assumed the address would be texted to him, giving him plenty of time to get there and calm his nerves. Instead, he got a message saying someone would pick him up and drive him there. 

Ian called Lip three times in the last hour, all calls going right to voicemail. Now he was going in blind. There was no way to tell if the omega was male or female and no one would tell him anything. It had his alpha nearly out of control. Shaking and growling, rattling the house and the windows. He knew his eyes had changed again, the window confirmed it, he felt like he was crawling out of his skin again.

"Come on Lip." Ian growled, pacing back and forth. "Please call me."

His ride was there. Ian could sense the car pulling up long before he saw whoever it was, or whatever was inside it. He was losing it, even before they left the car.

When his phone rang, Ian jumped and quickly dug it from his pocket, his hands shaking the entire time. "Lip?"

"Sorry Ian, shit got bad. They knew what I was doing." Lip responded in a winded tone. "But I found out."

The temporary relief was taken over by anxiety the moment the front door was being opened. They didn't even knock, they just let themselves in and one smell let Ian know they were alphas, all weaker than him. It had him growling, just to make sure they remembered who was stronger.

"They're here." Ian said sharply into the phone, almost laughing at how they were dressed, like the agents from Men in Black, head to toe in black suits and glasses even when it was dark outside. "They came to pick me up."

"Why? They don't normally do that Ian. Not unless you're late or making a run for it."

"Yeah, I know." He said sarcastically. "What did you find out?"

"Ian Gallagher, you need to put the phone down and come with us."

The tone, not to mention their clothing and how they held themselves and the black SUV out front let him know they were military trained for this. And even if they were weaker than he was, all four of them were no match for his alpha. But he they didn't need to be, they had shock batons and tranquilizer guns at their hips. 

"Tell me Lip." Ian urged, growling as they stepped closer.

"Some rich family, wanted a grandchild and only had one omega in the family."

"Now Mister Gallagher, your arrival is expected on time."

Ian growled at him, making him shrink back and grab at his gun at the same time. "You're early asshole and I'm on the phone." 

The men circled him, batons in hand and Ian's free hand turned into a fist, prepared to fight if he had to. 

"The family name is Milkovich, Terry and his wife bought you for their omega…"

The like went dead just before Lip could specify who it was, male or female. Ian pulled back his phone to see that it was dropped from the network. Those assholes had his service disconnected. Which meant his laptop and iPod probably wouldn't work either.

They were trapping him, surrounding him, literally. Ian slipped the phone into his jeans and balled up both fists as he focused on their individual smells and body types. It would be easy to take out two of the four before the batons had a chance to reach him. It was risky and it would be painful, but worth it.

"We know your brother was trying to gather Intel on your owners."

Ian's lip curled back as he growled at the term, his eyes red and glowing by the concerned looks they gave him.

"If you make us fight, he will be arrested when backup arrives."

That only produced another growl, this time they flinched, fighting the urge to back down. Ian wouldn't. Not when they were threatening his family right to his face. 

"But if you come without a fight, we will call it off and he won't be charged."

Family; that's the only thing Ian cared about and right now, they were saying that Lip's future depended on his actions right now. That was the only reason Ian unclenched his fists, dialing down his power as much as possible. 

"Good. Right this way."

Ian didn't grab his bags, the other alphas behind him did. He walked out of the house, probably for the last time and noticed the car full of Gallagher's watching. Fiona sat in the driver's seat and Ian could smell the tears. Carl was beside her, his hand on her shoulder while Debbie sat in the back, leaning forward with a red, tear stained face. 

The only thing he could do was comply, to make it easier on them and Lip if he cooperated. If they had to drag him out or drug him, it would only traumatize them even more. 

With a sad smile, Ian got in the back of the SUV. Two sat beside him by the doors as if he would jump out, one sat behind them, probably with a tranq gun aimed at his back while the other drove, backing out of the driveway. 

The only confirmation that he received to show his family was okay, was a nod from Carl as Debbie pulled Fiona into a hug. Carl would make sure they were okay until Lip came back, Fiona would be in good hands. 

Now all he had to worry about was himself and where he was being taken to, and who was waiting for him when he got there.


	2. Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian meets his new owner

Mine  
Chapter 2- Owned

Wherever he was being taken was pretty far from Chicago. The drive was nearly two hours long and the tinted windows offered no help to locate his exact location. The only reason he knew they hadn't crossed state lines is because his body would notice instantly. 

And in those two hours, all four of them remained silent. They gave nothing away, no names or eye contact, or even recognizing his presence. They just sat there while the other drove. 

The drivers phone rang once during the drive and he had nodded but said nothing to whoever was on the other line. Ian could only hear a few words, asking their location and if they had any trouble with him or if they had to drug him. Apparently whoever this Milkovich family was ,knew he was strong enough to be a problem. 

It stroked his alphas bruised ego after being ignored for hours on end, especially since he was stronger than any of them. He didn't take too kindly to being ignored even when he normally didn't mind. But everything was heightened now and he hated it all. 

The car slowed about twenty minutes after that phone call and the windshield allowed him to see a very large, probably impenetrable gate that had at least two guards at the front and more if this gate surrounded the entire property. Knowing their luck, the house would be manned the entire fucking time.

After a brief but silent communication from the driver, the gate slowly opened and allowed them to drive though. Ian caught sight of guns on the men and cameras on the gate before they pulled up to a mansion...not a house, but a goddamned mansion. 

Lip did say the Milkovich family was rich, they would have to be to 'buy' him. Especially since he was an alpha. Frank had to have gotten paid a fair amount of money to sell off one of his sons.

They had to drive around a damn fountain in the front, a semi circle driveway and parked in front of the house...mansion. Ian tensed as the driver got out, one hand going to his belt, as did the two beside him, leaving him alone with the guy behind him.

"Right this way Mister Gallagher."

Ian rolled his eyes, irritated but got out and instantly he was surrounded by all four alphas as they walked up the driveway. The closer he got, the more tense he became, the more agitated and dangerous. His alpha prickled to get free, to have him drop those walls, to let his eyes turn red and come out to handle business. 

"Remain calm Mister Gallagher."

Ian growled at the asshole in front of him. "Fuck you." He barked, seeing the guy flinch as well as goosebumps flair up his neck. "Just hurry the hell up cuz I'm sick of the four of you."

The door opened and Ian was suddenly aware of a powerful alpha that he hadn't smelled until the door was opened. Ian ignored the four around him and flexed his power to the one that mattered. He felt it spread, making the others uncomfortable as Lip had been, but it made the other alpha smile at him.

"Ah, there is that power I've heard so much about." The man spoke deeply, making his guards shrink. "My name is Terry Milkovich, please come in."

Ian shoved passed the guys around him, grinning when just his touch had them reacting, grabbing at their belts for safety like that would help. He stepped up to the door and was a little surprised when Terry moved aside, only showing the slightest reaction to his alpha.

"First of all, let me apologize for the change of plans and the guards. Not that they did much good." Terry laughed and shut the door. "I was under the impression you would be a fighter."

Before Ian replied, his alpha searched for the omega. Spreading to every single room he could reach to find out more, to smell him or her and get a feel for it, but there was nothing. No smell, male or female, like the walls were keeping the smell away from this part of the house.

"Who gave you that impression?" Ian asked, looking around at the expensive shit he knew he could sell and make a pretty penny. 

"Your father Frank was very adamant. He warned me to just have you tranquilized and brought here."

Fucking Frank.

"Frank is a weak beta who wouldn't be able to handle my omega sister if he didn't own our house." Ian's eyes stopped on Terry. Not flinching as he felt his power, but trying to match it with his own, proud when he could easily. 

"Oh, I have no doubt about that Mister Gallagher and I am thankful in a sense or else this wouldn't be possible." Terry smiled. "But here you are, without any drugs and I am happy to see that because we have much to talk about and so little time."

There wasn't a single thing on this planet that this guy would say to make Ian care one way or another. It didn't matter why this guy wanted a strong alpha, only that he paid for one, like human trafficking, and received one because he had the money, because Frank held power over him. 

"No offense," Ian interrupted as Terry was heading into a long ass story. "But I don't give a shit why you want me or who for. The only reason I'm here is because I have to be."

Terry glared. "Well, straight to business then." 

Ian nodded, not surprised that Terry was projecting his power, but it had little effect on him and Terry knew it and hated it.

"You are here for one reason. My son is the only omega male in our family, a disgrace. We come from a long, powerful line of alphas and he is weak."

He. Ian nearly sagged into the leather sofa behind him. At least he wouldn't have to cry his way through sex with an omega female, or vomit through it. A male was workable, even in this bad situation.

"The least he can do is offer up a child worthy of my name." Terry walked further into the house, making Ian follow. "And since he is mine and lives under my roof, I will breed him until he gives me what I want."

Ian growled and like at home, the floor shook and Terry took a step back, just like Lip did. Strong alpha or not, Ian was stronger and he already hated the nature of this conversation. 

"You best calm yourself Ian or you will find yourself tranquilized and strapped to a bed until this is over."

"They wouldn't hold me." Ian bit back, not ignoring the fact that Terry just threatened to have him chained down for his son, raped because he wouldn't comply. "And I would rather go to prison or die, then be chained to the bed like an animal."

Suddenly, Terry was surrounded by at least a dozen alphas with guns and shock batons. Ian didn't back down, but flexed that power to cover all of them. If a fight were to break out, he would win. 

Terry waved them away. "Neither will be necessary Ian. My sons heat is well underway so your body will act for you, whether you like it or not."

The awful thing was, is that it was true. For both of them. Alpha and omega were meant to come together and mate. They craved each other, especially if the omega was in heat. They wanted to mate and fuck and breed until the omega was pregnant and sated and the alpha was happy. 

"You don't need to tell me what my alpha is supposed to do or don't do." Ian growled again, something he couldn't stop since this whole thing started. "Now, are you and your puppies gonna stay and watch? Because when I let go of that control and you're around my omega when he is in heat, I will tear you up."

Terry growled and stepped forward. "He is my omega."

Ian shouldered passed the first wall of guards until a gun to his back made him stop. "As soon as I smell him, as soon as I mark him, he is mine." Ian growled back, leaving no room for discussion. "And if I see you or any of your puppies here, if I smell any alpha around my omega, then as his mate, I can use any means necessary to erase that threat."

Just like Frank being able to sell him was law, Ian defending is omega, even when deaths occurred was law. A mate was sacred, coveted. Those who had them knew how special they were and were allowed to use any means necessary to keep them safe. That meant Ian could kill every alpha in this room and watch someone else clean up the mess and it wouldn't affect him in the slightest. 

"Well, until that time is here, you are both mine." Terry smiled wickedly and snapped his fingers until one of his men stepped up, gun in hand. "You will both receive trackers so I know where you are."

Ian already knew this. That was standard. It wasn't like the tracker allowed them to see inside the house, but if they stepped out of the house, Terry would know. 

When the guard came up, Ian offered his arm, smelling fear from the alpha as the tracker was implanted under his skin. He didn't feel the pain or the tracker itself, all he could feel was their fear and Terry's hate. 

"Good. Now I know where you are at all times. My men will be outside the gate, far from anything that goes on inside but this is not a 'do it as you please' thing Ian. I expect results quickly."

"I'll go at my own damn speed." Ian hissed back, watching them all walk towards the door. "And remember what I said. If you need to speak with me or my omega, I expect a phone call."

Terry glared, but nodded. "The house is stocked with anything and everything you both need, and don't hesitate to call if you need something else."

The door closed slowly and Ian kept Terry's gaze the entire time until it was shut and the sound of automatic locks kicked in, trapping them in. Ian wasn't afraid of going to prison because this place was a damn prison, only much more dangerous. 

"Asshole." Ian muttered and allowed himself to relax, to call that power back because aside from his omega, there was no one else. 

Unlike anyone else, Ian didn't check out the house and all its amenities. He didn't care about how many rooms it had or if there was a pool and a king sized bed in his room. He didn't care if all the rooms had their own bathrooms or a pool table or tennis court. 

Ian only cared about one thing, the omega. His omega. More like why he couldn't smell him. That was the only reason he set out in the house checking every room, smelling him out but there was nothing. It was almost as if he was alone. 

After walking the entire house, all three floors of it, there was a reinforced door at the end of one long hallway. Ian knew without a doubt that the omega was in there, locked away, or locking him out. But since Terry orchestrated this whole thing, those doors had to open at some point. 

He had no idea what to expect. Omegas were all different, just as betas and alphas. Some omegas were submissive to a fault, having to be told to do simple everyday things in order to function. Others had a submissive side for their mate, but a certain amount of independence. And some hated to be omegas. They fought and clawed to be independent, free of any mates, or orders. Not a submissive bone in their body...until their heat came. 

The Milkovich son could easily be any one of those three types, or five others he didn't list. There was no telling until they met and from the looks of that door, it didn't seem likely to happen any time soon.

With a fair amount of caution, making sure he wasn't projecting again, Ian walked up to the door. Slow steps, looking all around like the door would suddenly open and he would be face full of omega. Only there was still no smell, not that preheat smell or the normal smell of an omega male, just nothing. 

Ian closed his eyes and slowly let his power out, nothing like he did with the alphas and Terry, but just enough to get a better feel of what the omega might smell like. Only he felt the door, just the door and his power couldn't push passed it to get inside. 

The room had to be reinforced with something very expensive to keep all smell and power from seeping in or out. Otherwise the entire house should smell of an omega in heat, but it didn't. 

There wasn't much else to do but knock. Ian lightly tapped his knuckles on the door, loud enough for the omega to hear but not hard enough to startle him. "Hello?" He called, making sure to keep his voice normal.

Aside from a whirring sound, that Ian quickly identified as the camera right above him, there was no sound. But the camera moved when he knocked so the omega had to be inside. 

"Back the fuck off."

Ian jumped at the harsh sounding voice because it wasn't what he expected from an omega, but after he settled a little, he replayed the sound, groaning at how it sounded.

"My name is Ian," he replied quietly and took a few steps back from the door. "I know this shit sucks, but we should probably talk."

"Don't wanna fuckin talk."

Ian groaned again, his shoulders tensing as the words creeped down his back. "I don't either but we don't have much of a choice here."

"What did you say to Terry to make him leave so soon?"

That got him to smile a little and when he spoke, his voice held that edge of a growl. "He tried to tell me what I'm supposed to do and when and I told him to fuck off."

"You're stronger than him?" 

The surprise in his voice was enough to make his alpha happy. The omega was clearly afraid of Terry Milkovich, but he didn't seem the type to back down. 

"Yeah, I am." Ian answered confidently, once again stretching his power outwards but was blocked by the door. "I'm not gonna hurt you, and I won't touch you unless you want me to but this is only going to get worse and I think we should talk before we are unable to."

For awhile nothing happened. The omega didn't reply, the camera didn't move and the door remained closed. Ian was just about to give up when the speaker crackled, letting him know the omega was about to speak. 

"I'll come out, but I took one of those tranq guns from one of those assholes and if you try anything I'll use it."

Ian laughed, impressed and turned the fuck on by that initiative alone. He didn't want a dart to his ass or anything but the omega was serious about no one touching him and had the means to stop him if he tried. It was damn sexy. 

"I'm not gonna try anything, but if you need to use it then go ahead." Ian kept smiling as he took a few big steps back, just because he had no idea what was about to come out.

The locks on the door clicked and Ian tensed out of suspense. The door was barely opened a crack before he smelled it, his omega. The growl that came out was louder than expected, his knees went a little weak and his knot swelled. 

"Fuuuckk." Ian moaned, leaning against the wall as more of that smell wafted out and he honestly didn't know if he would make it.


	3. Freed

Mine  
Chapter 3- Freed

"Fuuuckkk..." Ian groaned, swaying on his feet.

Before he laid eyes on the omega, Ian wanted him. He wanted all of him. Ian inhaled deeply, that honeyed sugar smell seemed to drift out of the door and wound around his entire body like a lovers touch. Like hands moving up his body, starting from his ankles, then all the way up into his hair. Stroking him, teasing him.

"If you're gonna sit there and growl I'm going back inside."

His voice sounded even better in person and Ian had to suck back the next growl before the omega left. Normally he didn't have any trouble containing himself, until now. Ian stood up straight, balled up his fists and tried to shake off that feeling before he opened his eyes.

"Holy shit." Ian gasped, eyes changing from green to red so quickly he actually felt it this time. 

The omega was fucking beautiful. A little shorter than him, with creamy soft skin. His hair was dark like a raven and his eyes the color of a stormy ocean. Ian had never seen someone as pretty as him before, omega or no omega. But his smell, that's what pushed him from beautiful to gorgeous. That sweet, sweet omega smell. 

"What?" He barked, eyebrows high as he tried to stay calm.

Ian didn't even hesitate. "You're beautiful." He whispered and closed his mouth before he started drooling. 

"Yeah great." He huffed, backing up a little at the feeling of all that power. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

It took longer than he cared to admit to snap out of the haze. Since he came out, Ian felt like he was stuck in a sheet of fog. Hazy and sluggish and so fucking hard that he was about to bust the zipper on his jeans. 

Mine.

The word popped into his head before he could tell himself not to think about it. 

Mine. Omega. Mate. Breed. Fuck. Love. Own. Mine. Mine. MINE. 

All those words he never thought he would feel towards one single person, he felt towards this omega. 

"Snap the fuck out of it!!" He barked, taking another step back as the alphas power grew.

Ian blinked away the fog and the haze and all those words and images of rolling this omega on his back and taking his permanent position between those legs. He needed to keep control, to show the omega he wasn't some mindless alpha.

"Yeah, sorry." Ian ran very shaky hands down his chest, then to his jeans, trying to dry his sweaty palms. "I just didn't know what to expect, that's all."

Under all those harsh words and threats, was fear, arousal, need. The omega hid it very well, but Ian knew just standing a few feet away from him was making the omega wet. That sugary smell got stronger, it had a growl bubbling up his throat because of it. 

Ian knew it was easier said than done not to react to each other, he hadn't put any effort into it yet but he was already having a hard time. But the omega knew he'd be coming and tried to resist even before they met. Soon it would be useless and they would come together, probably sooner than either of them thought.

"Never been around an omega before?" He asked, looking at him up and down, unable to help himself. 

Ian shook his head, swallowing the growl when he noticed the omega looking over his body with eager eyes. "My sister is an omega, but that's nothing like this. This is…" he paused as a shiver made its way down his back. "It's just not the same."

The omega nodded, the gun firm in his hands as he moved closer without meaning to. "Are you in control?"

"Always." Ian said quickly, even if his alpha was begging to be let out, clawing inside his body, demanding physical contact. "But no one gave me any specifics so I was going in blind, so that's why the growling..."

The omega nodded, eyes a little wide and he eased up his tight hold on the gun, feeling relatively safe for the moment. "Head back down the hallway, we can talk in the sitting room there."

Ian backed up instantly, unable to take his eyes off him. He kept contact with those blue eyes the entire time, walking backwards into the nearest room.

It was more of a library than anything else. Wall to wall full of books, more couches than a department store and a fireplace that was so big it took up one entire wall. It looked cozy, comforting, as did the plush rug in front of it and Ian could already see them cuddled together in this room, reading or talking or making good use of that rug.

"Take a damn seat but stay away from me."

Ian took a seat far from where the omega stood, giving him the chance to sit as far away as he was comfortable with. But Ian would sit across from whichever seat he took so he could keep watching him. 

Ian wanted to watch it all. Watching how his body moved, the way his breath sounded, or each time he exhaled and more of that sweet smell came out. It came from everywhere. The omega, surprisingly, took a seat on the same sofa, only on the opposite end, far from him. It was better than he hoped. Ian assumed he would sit on the other side of the room.

"What do you mean they didn't tell you anything?" He asked, turning a little to face the alpha. 

Ian had to clear his throat of all that built up lust before he could speak. "They didn't tell me anything. Not who bought me or where I was going, or if you were a male or female, nothing."

The omegas eyes widened. "They didn't tell you I was a guy?" He asked, surprised when the alpha shook his head. "Did you want me to be a female instead?"

"No, I'm gay so that female thing would have been a big problem." Ian answered honestly, not ashamed to admit he was gay or his struggle with it being a female. "I'm sure they have medications to help with that but…" He shuddered.

The omega sighed in relief. "Well that makes both of us." 

Ian nodded, thankful they were both on the same page, that they needed the same thing. But that relief was washed away by a cloud of that sugary smell. Ian had to close his eyes again, to bite his lip and fight off the growl. 

"You're not in a rut are you?"

Ian shook his head. "No, but your smell is very very…" He paused, swallowing thickly, doing his best not to beg for a taste. "I'm just not used to it."

When a soft whimper was his only reply, Ian's eyes shot open, growing wide as he turned to see the omega a little closer than had been a few moments ago. And that sound…fuck, that sound…

"You smell differently then I got used to." He whispered, shifting on the sofa as he tried to avoid the majority of the slick.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked, also moving a little closer without realizing it.

Had Mickey known about him long enough to get his smell somehow? As far as he knew, they never met before. It would be impossible to get his smell. 

"Uh…" he paused to take a deep breath, whimpering sofly again because of that smell. "They gave me your shirt. It's supposed to help my heat come faster, but you smell so much stronger now."

Ian vaguely noticed the gun sitting on one of the tables, no longer in the omegas hands. But when the omega put it there, he had no idea. He was only satisfied that it was no longer needed.

The growl wouldn't be stopped this time. It seemed to rattle the entire sofa, making the omega gasp again, shifting in his spot and Ian knew it was to avoid the slick. He could smell it, he could practically taste it. 

"What have you been doing with it?" Ian asked, his voice deep, full of so much need. He moved his arm on the back of the sofa, practically begging the omega to come closer. "The shirt I mean."

The omega blushed, making his cheeks that sexy pink color and Ian wanted to feel the heat under his lips. He wanted to push his nose right under the omegas left ear, just below that throbbing vein to scent him. To lick along that gland until he could smell him from a mile away. 

This was not the same omega that threatened to shoot him. He didn't sound mean or angry now, but softer, probably because his heat was so close. 

"I've been sleeping with it the past two nights." The omega said quietly, licking his lips as he moved closer. "It's helping the suppressants leave my system faster."

Ian growled again, that was enough to satisfy his alpha, to keep him calm until it was time to mate. "Did it help little omega?" He asked, practically leaning down to his neck, intoxicated by the smell, by the words. "Did it get you ready for me?"

"Mickey." He said breathlessly. "My name is Mickey, not omega."

Ian smiled, pulling away from his neck. "Mickey…" he tried out the name, loving the way it sounded. "Did it get you ready for me Mickey?"

Mickey nodded, shifting again as slick dampened his jeans. "Most of it is gone, but not all. Not yet."

When Mickey first came out, Ian could smell something aside from omega when he smelled him. Now he knew it was the suppressants Mickey was on to keep his heats at bay, to ease the torture and hide the smell from others. Terry must have made him stop taking them to make him more desirable for him, to make him want Mickey more. 

When he presented as an alpha, it was required for him to learn all about heats and suppressants and birth control. Most omegas took both suppressants and birth control to regulate their heat cycles, to keep them safe. He learned that heat cycles could last anywhere from three to seven days, depending on the omega. Age was a factor, as well as health and sexual experience. 

Ian knew that when your omega went into heat, it would be rewarding as well as physically and mentally exhausting for both of them. They would come together over and over again until it was finished, until they were both sated and happy. 

He also had to learn about ruts, the alpha version of a heat where he became sexually aggressive, in need of sex to the point where he would kill for it, where he could be physically imposing to his omega, dangerous even. 

But now, with Mickey next to him, working his way towards a full heat, positively dripping in his jeans, Ian forgot all of what he learned. He forgot everything but the way Mickey smelled, the way he whimpered like that, the image of Mickey sleeping with his shirt, scenting him the entire night. 

"I can smell you Mickey." Ian whispered, trying not to say omega again, but to use his actual name. He leaned down until his nose bumped Mickey's jaw and he realized that Mickey moved all the way across the sofa to him. "I have never smelled anything so good before."

Mickey gasped softly, tilting his head to the side without meaning to. "I can smell you too Ian." He pushed against Ian's nose, adding a little resistance. "I like it."

"You're not scared anymore?" Ian asked, eyes focused on that gland. "I don't want you to be scared."

"I'm not scared." Mickey said softly, moving back to catch his eyes. "I wasn't scared before. I just didn't want this to happen. I don't want to do this."

It was already happening and they hadn't even realized it until it was too late. Being around each other made them lose themselves. It made them unaware of things like Mickey putting the gun down or moving across the sofa when he sat far away from him for a reason. The connection, the need, was unstoppable and it never failed to being alpha and omega together.

Ian nodded, one hand moving to slowly stroke Mickey's cheek, amazed at how soft he was. "I know, I don't either and I'm sorry we have to." He licked his lips, leaning down, feeling his power spread like a wave, making Mickey gasp. "But I won't hurt you little omega, I would never do that."

"Alpha…" Mickey whimpered, his lip quivering. 

Ian crooned; basically giving a low purring sound to calm his omega. He rubbed Mickey's cheek, then his jaw, then over his bottom lip. "Do you want me Mickey?" He asked quietly, making sure before he did or said anything else. "I promise I won't do anything unless you want it."

"We don't have a choice." Mickey whined,and despite his words, he moved as close as possible until he was pressed against Ian's side. "Even if we don't want it, when my heat comes it'll happen."

Ian's skin prickled at the mention of his heat again. But he forced it back until it was time. "I'm strong enough to control it little omega." He nuzzled Mickey's nose with his own, so very close to his lips. "I can resist if I force myself, so I won't touch you."

Mickey whined, pushing closer, feeling so small against Ian's side, small but safe and warm. "I won't be able to control it. This will be my first actual heat."

Ian growled so deeply Mickey trembled against his side and it took all the power he had not to pull him on his lap, to feel that slick drip through his jeans and onto his skin. First heats were easily ten times worse that a once a month cycle.

"I can feel it just beneath the surface, burning so hot I can't breathe." Mickey whined, moving his hand to Ian's thigh, making him growl again. "I will whine and beg for it. I will say anything I can to get you on me and not stop until you pump me full of come."

"Oh fuck…" Ian moaned, feeling the heat rise up to his face as well as down to his cock. "Please don't say that Mickey. I'm trying to be good here. I'm trying not to push."

"I'm trying not to push." Mickey replied but his hand moved up despite his words. "I didn't mean to drop the gun or move across the sofa." He moved closer against his side, feeling that power prickle against his sensitive skin. "But I did."

The fact that they both hadn't noticed Mickey moving until he was flush against his side was proof that this, their connection, their energy would mix beautifully together. He was responding to Mickey just as Mickey was responding to him and they both didn't know how to handle it, or where to go. 

"I want you." Ian whispered, close enough to kiss him but he didn't, not until Mickey said he was allowed to. "I don't want this because I have to, but because I want to."

Mickey nodded, eyes drawn to his lips. "I want it too." He tilted his neck, offering it to show him how much he wanted it. "But I don't want them to get what they want."

They meaning Terry. He would always be there, even when he wasn't. Like a dark cloud looming over them, darkening their future.

"No matter what happens little omega," Ian let his arm slide off the back of the sofa to lightly rest his hand against Mickey's back, hearing that wonderful gasp. "I won't let them get what they want. Whatever happens here is for us, just you and me."

"Alpha…" Mickey whimpered again, moving his hand off Ian's thigh and up to his face, feeling his strength and power flow along his skin like water. 

When Mickey pulled him down by that light grip on his jaw, Ian didn't fight it. He came willingly, growling softly as he lowered to Mickey's lips. So soft and pink, trembling with need and desire. 

"I'm your alpha Mickey," Ian whispered before the kiss or else he wouldn't have a chance to say it. The hand on Mickey's back moved up to lightly grip his neck, his thumb pressed just under that gland. "If you'll have me."

Mickey nodded, his entire body shaking as he gave himself over to him completely. Not because he had to, but because he wanted to. Because he was powerless to say no. "Yes."

The kiss was soft, thorough. Ian let Mickey lead, meeting his sweet lips over and over until until Mickey was whimpering, until he was growling, swallowing every sound he made, squeezing the back of his neck to comfort him. Until his power flowed over them both, surrounding them on all sides.

When they kissed, Ian could see their future. He could see them happy and mated, he could see his mark on Mickey's neck for the world to see. He could smell their bond like it was just under his nose, he could see Mickey pregnant, his beautiful body carrying their child, completing their family. They were happy. 

It was just a fantasy, one fueled by need and desire, by fate. But if they wanted it, it was there. They could make it happen and the more Mickey kissed him, the stronger that sweet smell became, the more he wanted it. The more he craved it. 

"Little omega," Ian whispered when be pulled back. His entire body felt like he'd run for miles, achy and out of breath, exhausted and he could feel that Mickey was too. "We shouldn't go too fast. We don't have to rush."

Mickey nodded, licking his lips. "It feels fast, but doesn't. If that makes sense."

"It does." Ian smiled, tracing his bottom lip. "We are closer than I imagined we would be, makes us more comfortable together."

"Thank you," Mickey said softly, stroking over Ian's jaw where his hand still rested on his face. "I know I was an asshole before, but aside from your name and your smell, I didn't know what type of person you were."

"You have no reason to apologize Mickey." Ian leaned into his palm, feeling it calm his beast, almost arching its back like a cat. "We were put into a shitty situation by the people who are supposed to love us. It's gonna be a learn as you go thing."

"I'm glad it's you." Mickey brought Ian down until their noses touched. "There are so many things that could have happened already if you'd been someone else."

Any other alpha would have taken Mickey the second he stepped out of that room. They wouldn't have cared that Mickey didn't want this, they wouldn't even need to ask if it was okay, because Mickey would be theirs to do as they pleased. They could hurt him, force Mickey to have sex, torment him by withholding sex. Too many things were possible. 

"I'm happy it's me too." Ian kissed him, slowly, softly, barely long enough for Mickey to return it. "And I meant what I said. I won't hurt you. I only want…" he paused, not sure it would sound right so soon but it's how he felt.

"You only want what?" Mickey prompted, eyes a little wide, hopeful. 

Ian met his eyes and felt them melt back to green, letting go of some of that need, storing it for later. "I only want to make you happy Mickey. I don't want you to be afraid, or sad." His hand moved to Mickey's ear, rubbing over his earlobe. "I want you to smile."

The face that Ian said all those things was enough to make Mickey smile. Nothing overly bright and happy, but a smile just for him. Just because. "I want those things for you too Ian."

This is how it was supposed to be. Going slow, making each other feel safe and comfortable and wanted. To chase away their fears together and be willing to come together to keep each other safe. 

When Mickey yawned, Ian couldn't help but smile at the way his face scrunched together, all soft and cute. "You should probably lie down. It's been a long day."

As much as Ian didn't want to leave him, he didn't want to assume Mickey was gonna ask him to bed, not even for sleep. Not to mention Ian had yet to find a room and unpack. Or get a look around to see just how far that fence was from the house and how many guards there were, and their schedules or any hidden cameras. He wouldn't put it past Terry to add that shit just because he outranked his alpha. 

Mickey put their heads together, still stroking over Ian's cheek. "Will you come with me?" He asked shyly, unable to look up into green eyes, afraid of what he might see. "I don't want to be alone."

"Whatever you need, I'm here." Ian soothed him, slowly rubbing his thumb over the side of his neck, seeing him relax exponentially. "As long as you want me."

"I need you with me." Mickey pressed their lips together for a few seconds, letting the kiss linger. "I've been surrounded by your scent for days and I need it."

This was the real Mickey, not the one he encountered earlier. Not the harsh tone or snarky words. That was his shield, put up to protect himself from those who wanted to control him. But this, soft words, Mickey being relaxed, at ease around him. That's who Mickey was. And Mickey did want him to be close, just as he wanted to be close to Mickey. 

"Just lead the way little omega." Ian stood, offering Mickey his hand, satisfied when he took it instantly and pulled him up against his body. 

Mickey led them back down the hallway to that reinforced door and didn't hesitate to let him in. He knew the room would smell like Mickey and that delicious pre-heat scent, but he still didn't know what the full impact would be like until it nearly had him on his knees, sagging against the wall as he tried to breathe passed that need to mount him.

"Is it too much?" Mickey asked quietly, looking around his room like maybe Ian didn't approve. 

It was too much, the smell was so tantalizing Ian wanted to strip naked and roll in it. He wanted to smell it for the rest of his life. 

Ian stood up straight, feeling flustered and hard as he tried to contain the need. "I'm fine." He assured Mickey with a smile, offering his hand once again for Mickey to take. "It just makes my knees weak is all."

Mickey blushed and slowly rubbed his cheek against Ian's shoulder. "We don't have to stay here."

"No, I want to." Ian lifted Mickey's head with a soft grip on his chin. "And I love your room. It's comfortable and it smells like you." 

The bedroom was big, like master size big. It was easily the biggest bedroom in the house with nice furniture, a large fireplace was pressed into one corner. A door off to one side let Ian know it was most likely the bathroom. His bed was enormous, taking up nearly half of the wall by the window and the blankets and pillows were torn from their original place and balled in the center in a circle.

Mickey was nesting and Ian felt his alpha respond once again, sending his power out to cover both of them, to cover the entire room until it smelled like nothing but him. It was beautiful.

"You're nesting." Ian stated simply, smiling as Mickey blushed. "Does it make anything easier?"

"It's the only way I can sleep when this happens." Mickey explained as he moved away enough to shut the door and lock it before he was pressed against Ian's body. "Should I take it down? I could put it all--" 

"No," Ian cut him off eagerly, rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip. "I like it very much little omega."

Where the words came from, Ian could only guess. It just felt right to say it. To tell him he did a good job on it because clearly Mickey worked hard to get it how he needed it and was worried he wouldn't like it. His alpha was filled with pride and Mickey soaked up his words like he was starved for them. 

Without so much as another word, Ian led them further inside, passed the rest of the furniture inside the room and went straight for the bed. He smiled, knowing Mickey was blushing again as he watched. 

"Have you eaten anything?" Ian asked, surprised at his own words. It just came out, much like it did with the nest. "I could make something."

Mickey shook his head. "I'm not really hungry right now. Just want to lie down."

Ian kicked off his shoes, then Mickey moved back enough so he could shrug his heavy jacket off to lay it aside and he could feel the fire in Mickey's eyes. 

"Do you know how long until those suppressants wear off all the way?" Ian bent down, helping Mickey take his shoes off as if he did a million times. Then his socks and the sight of Mickey's bare feet made his knot pulse. "Just so I have an idea."

"A day, if I'm lucky." Mickey answered honestly, burning hot as he took his over-shirt off. "I can feel them wearing off slowly."

Ian stood again and pulled Mickey towards the center of the nest. "Up you go." He smiled when Mickey climbed into the bed, holding his hand for safety, halfway laying inside the circle, waiting for him. "I might be too big."

"I think you'll fit." Mickey pushed the blankets back a little more so the circle was wider to make room for him. 

Climbing up the bed, Ian could feel Mickey's eyes on him. Not just watching as he joined him, but watching his body. Blue eyes looked over every muscle as his shoulders bulged, when his arms tensed, as his thighs did. Ian could see his eyes widen, looking just as hazy and unfocused as his own had been. 

Ian laid down on his side, turning his face deep into the blankets as he could smell him all over it. When his eyes opened, he could see Mickey swaying as he sat on his knees, his eyes lidded and heavy. "Come here little omega," Ian spoke quietly and still his voice held that edge of a growl. 

Mickey blinked away the haze and layed down, facing Ian's body and let his head rest against his firm chest. And just as Ian did, Mickey turned his face into his shirt, taking his smell deep within his chest until he whined. 

"There we go." Ian wrapped both arms around him, resting his jaw lightly on the top of Mickey's head, one hand moving into dark hair, petting him because it felt like what he should do, the other hand moved slowly up and down his back until Mickey started to purr. "Does this help?"

Mickey shivered, nuzzling closer until one of his legs slipped between Ian's and his arms were folded between them, gripping Ian's shirt to hold it to his face. "Yeah, it helps."

Knowing that Mickey was good, knowing that this helped, was enough to soothe him into relaxing. Ian let his eyes slip closed, burying his nose into Mickey's hair and pet him, breathing his smell and hearing his soft, even breaths. Purring when he nuzzled into his chest, one hand gripping it like he was about to pull it away. 

It was so much more than he hoped for when all this first started. Ian didn't count on liking his omega or wanting to talk and touch because they wanted to. He assumed it would be awful, that they would hate each other and the situation. 

But it was all different now. Ian wanted to be there, he wanted Mickey to be his omega. He wanted that smell slithering along his body for as long as possible. He wanted Mickey curled into his chest, scenting him as he slept safe and sound. Ian wanted all of it.


	4. Desire

Mine  
Chapter 4- Desire

As he slept, his dreams were full of sugary slick and soft kisses. Ian chased every dream he had, following it like a lost puppy until he was jolted awake, only to slip back into the same dreams, to chase them all over again. 

That last dream woke him up for the final time, pulling him from that sugary dream just to smell the real thing next to him. That smell was thicker now, practically sticking to his skin and his clothes. 

"Fuck." Ian moaned, pushing his nose deeper into Mickey's hair, tightening his arms to bring him closer only to realize he was only touching skin now, not his shirt. 

His eyes opened as he glanced down to find Mickey in the same position, folded against his chest, but his shirt was gone. Ian knew he fell asleep with it on and now it was laying halfway off the bed, giving him access to smooth, sweet skin. 

The closer he got to his heat, the more his clothes would stay off. Mickey's skin would be hypersensitive, finding it nearly impossible to wear clothes. Heat meant heat, like he was burning from the inside out and the only thing that would cool him down, was come from from an alpha. It would soothe the burn until he needed more. 

"Little omega." Ian whispered, feeling his cock pulse and his knot swell with the need to be used like he was meant to be. 

"It's close." Mickey whispered, whining as he fisted Ian's shirt and held it to his face. 

"I didn't know you were awake." Ian pulled back enough until their heads touched and he could see how flushed Mickey's face was. He cupped it, feeling his warm skin. "Do I need to move?"

When Ian tried to move, Mickey gripped his shirt, keeping him still. "I don't want you to move, but I should probably take a shower."

He was covered in slick, Ian could smell it and Mickey wanted a shower to wash it all away when it should be him that cleaned him up, licking it all away. But they weren't there yet, or he didn't think they were. Fuck, he wanted to be. 

"Your eyes." Mickey stared into them, cupping Ian's face to keep him there as they burned red like fire. 

"I can't help it with you." Ian explained as he tried not to breathe too deeply. "I have a feeling it won't go away any time soon." He nuzzled into Mickey's hand, drawn to bare skin. "I can practically taste you."

"Do you want to?" Mickey asked as he shifted closer, breathless and shaky. 

Growling, Ian nodded and easily turned them until Mickey was on his back under him and he was laying beside his legs, not between them like he needed to be. "I do want to little omega. I want to bury my face in you until every inch of my face is covered."

"Alpha, please." Mickey spread his legs, gripping Ian to try and get him between them. "I want it."

Ian kissed him before he said anything else to make him move. He softly held Mickey's face in his palms as they kissed. Mickey whined into each one, lips trembling and Ian had to fight to keep calm, to not move between his thighs and feel how wet he was.

"Ian please." Mickey broke the kiss as he whined, tilting his neck for him. "I need you."

"Tell me what you want." Ian demanded as he kissed across his jaw, licking against his skin until he could suck on Mickey's right ear, wishing it was the left where that gland was. "Tell me."

"I want you to taste me." Mickey whined, blushing from his own needy words. "I want to make sure you like it."

That had him biting softly into his neck, his hips pushing against Mickey's thigh, trying to find some kind of relief. "I already love how you taste little omega." He licked down his neck to his collar bones, moving his body down as he went. "I can taste it on your skin, I can smell it on us, on me."

"Please," Mickey gripped red hair, making him stop before he could kiss over his chest. "I need to know that you do."

It was all about approval. Mickey wanted him to like every single inch of his body. From the sounds he made, to the way he acted, how submissive he was, to the sweet taste of his body. Ian already knew he was going to enjoy everything about Mickey, including the taste of his slick, but it seemed that Mickey needed to know, he needed to witness it.

Ian propped up on his elbows, looking up at him with so much heat he could feel them both burning from it. "Get a little for me." Ian growled, knowing he would be addicted with one taste. "Because I don't trust myself with only one taste if I do it."

When Mickey wiggled a little, Ian sat up to give him room. Mickey popped the button on his jeans, making him growl as one hand moved down the back of his jeans where all that slick was. 

"God." Mickey gasped, eyes closing as his fingers brushed a little too close to his hole. "It's so close, I can feel it."

Ian could feel it too. He could smell it. Maybe they only had a few hours left until his heat was there. Until they would be consumed with need, swallowed by it until all they knew was skin and pleasure. 

"Come on, let me taste." Ian begged, practically thrumming with energy, unable to keep still. Unable to say no like he should have. Tasting him would only make it harder to control his beast.

Only he didn't expect Mickey's fingers to be dripping with slick as he pulled them from his jeans. His fingers were glossy, dripping wet when Mickey held them out, offering them so sweetly, so innocently.

"Fuuuckk." Ian growled, very close to losing all control this time. The smell alone was enough to make his cock ache, to make his skin crawl. "Do you always get this wet?"

Mickey shook his head, rubbing his fingers together as Ian watched. "Never. But it's because of you alpha, you have me gushing right now."

There was no other response to that other than gripping Mickey's wrist tightly, pushing those dripping fingers into his mouth. He growled deeply, closing his eyes as he licked between both of his fingers, trying to get every drop. 

It was like nothing he imagined. It was so sweet his teeth hurt, sticking like syrup down his throat. He tasted the beauty of Mickey's body and needed more, he wanted to be covered in it. For them both to be naked, covered in slick as they kissed and shared it. 

"Ian…" Mickey gasped, trying to wiggle his jeans down, to let him have more but Ian stopped him with a firm hand. 

He let Mickey's fingers slip from his mouth, clean of that incredible taste, a little irritated that he had enough sense left to stop it from escalating. "If I taste any more, I'm going to fuck you into this bed until it breaks."

Mickey nodded quickly, legs spread wide for him. "You don't know how bad I want it." His hand moved down his chest, loving how green eyes followed all the way until he could rub against his groin. "Don't you want me?"

Omegas in heat were wired to entice an alpha to mate. Every inch of their bodies sent off waves of need, designed to draw them in. From the smell, to the wet slick, to the words they used, just like Mickey was doing. Only Ian didn't know if this was just instinct, or if Mickey really wanted him.

"Yes little omega," Ian smoothed his messy hair back, smiling as he pushed into his hand. "I have never wanted anything or anyone so bad before." The more he swallowed, the more he could taste, making it all he wanted, all he knew. Teasing him until he lost it completely.

"Come closer." Mickey whined, digging his nails into Ian's sides. "Just a little closer."

Without thinking about why not, Ian rolled, moving between Mickey's legs instead of beside them. "Like that?" Ian asked on a groan, feeling slick leaking enough to dampen Mickey's jeans. 

"Just like that." Mickey hooked his feet around Ian's calves, keeping him from moving. "I can feel how hard you are."

Ian slowly rolled his hips forward, not enough to satisfy them but just enough to give them an idea of how it would be. "I've been hard since I smelled you." He put their heads together, his eyes open and focused on the blush on Mickey's cheeks. "And now I can feel how wet you are."

"Take em off." Mickey pulled at the side of his jeans. "Then you can really feel it."

It was getting harder and harder to control himself. With every word, with every needy request, Ian was breaking down. It was something that never happened before. He prided himself on having constant control, in all things. But now, two things had set him off in ways it never had. Terry, and Mickey. Both bringing out his beast for very different reasons.

"There will be a time when you are under me," Ian growled as he grabbed Mickey's hand, linked their fingers and pressed it against the bed. "You will be naked, wet and ready for me." 

Mickey whined, tightening his legs, trying to get him closer. "Need it right now."

"We need to take our time." Ian forced the words out, even when he wanted the exact opposite in this moment. "I don't want to hurt you."

Mickey brought Ian to his mouth by the back of his neck, panting with need, "It's so hard not to want it."

"I know little omega." Ian's hand went to Mickey's hip, holding him down while he pushed against him, making the bed shake as he growled. "But we have all the time in the world."

"Slowly." Mickey replied, closing his eyes as Ian's power washed over him. "It's slowly making me crazy."

Ian smiled and unpinned Mickey from the bed. "The feeling is mutual Mickey." He connected their lips, letting Mickey control the intensity and it didn't surprise him when his tongue moved against his own, eagerly sliding them together. "Slowly." Ian repeated as he pulled back enough to look into his eyes. 

Reluctantly Mickey nodded, pushing his face into Ian's hand to smell him. "I'm sorry." He apologized, unable to glance up. "It would have brought it early."

Ian leaned down again, until half of his body pressing against the upper half of Mickey's and he could kiss his lips, just a light brush before he slipped his tongue inside, giving Mickey a taste of himself before he pulled back.

"Don't be sorry Mickey, and I can feel how bad you want it." Ian twisted his hips a little, feeling Mickey hard between them. "And it will happen, sooner than we think." He bent down and captured Mickey's fingers in his mouth again, trying for another lingering taste. 

"You sure you don't want more?" Mickey asked quietly as Ian's tongue teased his fingers. "Maybe just a little."

"I want a lot." Ian winked, watching Mickey smile. "Now, you mentioned a shower before?" Ian asked as he helped Mickey sit up, once again bringing them close. Only this time, he was kneeling and that put Mickey right at his groin level. "It might be helpful." 

"I guess asking you to come with me would defeat the purpose, right?" Mickey smirked, leaning to rub his face against Ian's stomach. 

Both hands moved to the back of Mickey's head before he could take another breath. "Yes, it would. But maybe when it gets closer we can give it a try. Yeah?" He looked down, loving the way he looked up at him like that, like he was his everything.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Mickey wound his hand around Ian's back, then slipped them under his shirt, whimpering at the feel of hot skin and strong muscles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ian bent down to kiss him quickly before he moved and let Mickey roll off the bed to stand beside him. "I'm gonna see what they have to eat here and make sure we are alone."

Mickey made it halfway to his bathroom before Ian saw him hesitate, stopping just before the door. Ian could tell he wanted to ask something, he could see it in the way he bit his lip and blue eyes looked at him then looked away just as quickly.

"Did you need something?" Ian asked but stayed where he was, so he didn't follow Mickey into the bathroom.

"I was gonna ask if I could take your shirt with me?" Mickey asked quietly, glancing up to see his eyes turn from green to red in an instant. "It kinda hurts to be without your smell."

Ian didn't even need the reason why Mickey wanted it. He simply shrugged his shirt off and walked to where he stood and handed it over. "Anything else?"

Mickey snatched the shirt and put his entire face into it, taking the smell in as deeply as he could until his body responded as he moaned. "No, just this." He was blushing as he moved it and Ian was smiling. 

"Good." Ian gripped his neck, putting just a little pressure, trying to convey through touch how much he liked it. "I'll be wherever the fuck the kitchen is." Ian laughed, watching Mickey smile sweetly because of it. "If you need me, just let me know."

Mickey stopped at the door, unable to let it go. "I do need you Ian."

"I need you too Mickey." Ian held his eyes as Mickey moved into the bathroom and shut him out. He waited until the shower started before he moved back to the bed, pushing his face right in the center of the nest. "God." He moaned, pushing his hips against the bed. 

There was no way he was holding onto his control for very much longer. Already his limits were being tested, pushing him to the edge over and over again and he had been balancing on the edge the entire time. 

Ian allowed himself to bask in the smell for a moment longer before he pulled away, tried to adjust the bulge in his jeans and made his way to the reinforced door and walked back into the main house.

It was as quiet as it was before when he first came in. And although the layout of the house remained the same, Mickey's smell now lingered in every room, his smell. Their smells twirling around each other, sticking to every surface in the house. The smell of Terry was gone, leaving them alone at last and Ian rather preferred it that way. 

Before he moved into the kitchen, which he passed two hallways ago, he moved to each window he saw. Making sure they were locked as he gave a peek outside. So far, he hadn't seen anyone lurking around the fence, he assumed there would be. Either they were hiding very well, or they weren't there. 

When Ian reached the front door, he found it unlocked, surprisingly. Terry had locked them in when he arrived and how those locks were gone, leaving him and Mickey a chance to go outside if they wanted, even if it was pitch black outside. He checked the front door and glanced out those windows as well and this time he could see two people walking at the gate. 

The gate was about 100 yards or so away from the door but he could hear the steady, even beat of their hearts. As long as they stayed put, there wouldn't be a problem. But just to make sure, Ian unlocked the door just enough to flex his power out, pushing it across the yard until both alphas heartbeats sped up, growing afraid, uncomfortable and it made him smile, locking the door once again. 

Ian quickly found the kitchen after that, still not interested in the rest of the house and wasn't surprised to find it fully stocked with just about everything he could think of. All the cupboards and the refrigerator was filled to the brim with food and drinks. 

Ian glanced over it all and noticed a note on the fridge being held up by a magnet. He snatched it, not smelling Terry on it, but a female and he knew whoever she was, was a beta and somehow related to Mickey. 

It was a list of Mickey's favorite foods and what he liked to drink. Ian smiled as he read the first item in the long line, chocolate. It was underlined three times so that had to be what Mickey craved during his heat. 

But chocolate was not actually food. Mickey needed something with protein, something to fill him up and give him as much energy as possible. Ian memorized the list and moved to the cupboard to find a can of soup that was listed. It had meat and vegetables, just what Mickey might need before he sweat all his energy away. 

While the food heated, Ian made his way back to the front door and grabbed his bags that had been left on the floor. He took them on his way back to the kitchen and dug through one to grab another t-shirt and pulled it on just as the timer on the stove beeped. 

Ian turned to see Mickey standing in the doorway, his hair wet from the shower, cheeks flushed once again, dressed in baggy grey sweatpants and the shirt Ian took off for him. The sight of his omega wearing his clothes was all he needed to move to him, to pull him closer by his waist.

"You look fantastic." Ian took a deep breath against his jaw, still able to smell honeyed sugar under the smell of fresh water and clean clothes. "You smell even better."

"I feel a little better." Mickey put his hands on Ian's chest, gripping the material as he pulled. "And you have another shirt on."

"Don't like it?" Ian asked, amused as Mickey leaned in to smell it. "It's clean."

"Yeah, I know but it doesn't smell like you yet." Mickey pulled the collar down to get to his skin, putting his nose up against his throat and goosebumps instantly appeared. "Mmm, that's better."

"I'm happy you like it." Ian moved his arms up Mickey's back to squeeze the back of his neck, hugging him as Mickey hugged him. "Want me to take it off?"

Mickey arched an eyebrow, a little surprised at the offer. "Even though you just put it on?"

"I won't wear it if you don't want me to." Ian smiled, loving the surprised look on his face. "Might feel a little odd to be shirtless all the time but I'll get used to it."

Mickey shook his head. "Leave it. Eventually the one I'm wearin will smell like me and I'll want another one."

"You gonna wear my clothes the whole time?" Ian asked, smirking a little as he leaned down to his lips. He would love seeing Mickey in his clothes every day and night. He wanted to run out because Mickey used them all and added them to his nest after. 

"Not the whole time." Mickey countered back, rising up on his toes a little, getting closer to Ian's mouth. "Eventually I won't be wearing anything."

His only response was a deep, happy growl that had Mickey smiling again, his hands sliding down his back. "I don't know which I'd like more. You naked or wearing my clothes."

"I hope you say naked." Mickey closed the distance between them, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I think I'd like you better naked too."

"All in good time little omega," Ian ran his nose up Mickey's jaw to his ear, speaking against it. "Then I'll be naked for days."

Shivering, Mickey tilted his head again, something he was no longer aware of and felt Ian's lips move to it. "All in good time. So, what happens before then?"

Ian kissed his neck once, just under his right ear. "For now, you need to eat." He pulled away and lead Mickey to sit at the bar while he moved to get his food. "Food now, then I was hoping maybe we can talk a little, get to know each other more."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Mickey accepted the food with a smile and a low grumble from his stomach. "You gonna eat too?"

Ian nodded but made no move to get his own, he simply sat beside Mickey and grabbed the spoon to mix the soup around. "Maybe after you. If this is your first one, you need to eat while you can, as much as you can."

"Did they tell you what it'll be like?" Mickey asked, slightly surprised when Ian offered the spoon to him, not handing it over but bringing it up to his mouth for a bite. "You don't have to do that."

Ian nodded, moving one hand to Mickey's back as he wiggled the spoon playfully. "No, but I want to. Open up." He wiggled it again, beyond happy when Mickey opened and took the offered bite. "And no, they didn't tell me shit, but I've known about heats since I presented as an alpha."

In order to speak, Mickey was forced to take that next bite, noticing how Ian smiled every time he did it. "Did they tell you about first heats, like first ever?"

Ian had never handfed someone before, not like this. Maybe when his siblings were little but this was different. Mickey was able to feed himself, yet Ian really wanted to do it for him. He wanted to make his food and bring it to him, he wanted to watch him take each bite until he was full. 

It was intimate, much like taking off Mickey's shoes for him or holding doors, offering Mickey his hand when he got up on his bed so he didn't fall. Things he had never done before, but wanted to do them for Mickey all the time and Ian really hoped he let him. 

Ian nodded again, getting up for a water bottle from the refrigerator before he sat back down. "Yes, those too. But I'm sure you know more about them." He opened the bottle and held it out with a smile.

"Actually I don't, that's why I asked." Mickey took the bottle and Ian watched him drink it, eyes still red, but full of approval. 

Confusion rippled off him and instead of wondering why Mickey didn't know, or trying to figure it all out, Ian just asked. "Shouldn't you know?"

Mickey nodded and set the bottle down. "I should know, but my dad didn't want me to be an omega in the first place, so he didn't give me the information that I needed about it."

Irritation arose quickly and Ian had to clench his jaw not to growl at thoughtlessness. It was wrong to deny someone valuable information that could seriously impact their lives forever. Instead of getting mad enough to ruin their nice moment, he focused on Mickey eating, offering him bite after bite until his irritation lessened and he was able to speak without growling.

"It's one thing to wish you were an alpha, but it's another thing altogether to keep you away from the information you needed." Ian set the spoon down and nudged the water towards him again as he ran his hand up and down Mickey's back. "I can imagine he hasn't been any help since you presented."

"No, he hasn't." Mickey sipped the water for a minute before abandoning it to put his hand on Ian's wrist. "I found out what I needed to know, the drugs I needed to take to make it easier and to keep me safe, but nothing in depth like that."

Ian dropped the spoon and linked his hand with Mickey's, lacing their fingers. "I can tell you specifics if you want or I can find the information for you if you'd rather do it alone."

"I don't wanna do it alone." Mickey wanted to scoot over but his chair was far from Ian's. It made him grin when Ian seemed to notice the problem and simple pulled him, the chair and all, closer until he could lean his arm against his chest. "You always seem to know what I need."

That had Ian's heart pounding because as compliments go to alphas, it was pretty high up there. "Most of it is common sense." He smiled when Mickey rolled his eyes. "The rest is me just studying your body. You show me a lot Mickey, with how you move and what you don't say."

Mickey blushed, feeling his face heat up. "I'm glad you can because it's not always easy to figure out what I need and when."

"That is what a mate is for little omega," Ian leaned in, pulling Mickey closer with a light grip on his side. "I'm here to help you get what you need and when you need it, even if you don't know what it is."

"I used to hate being called that." Mickey didn't look up, just tucked his head under Ian's chin. "At home is was a curse, a disgrace. Something to be ashamed of, even when I didn't choose this." 

Ian's heart clenched painfully at that and his arm tightened, holding Mickey close. "You should never be made to feel ashamed to be what you are." He rubbed up and down his arms, hoping it was calming Mickey as much as it was him. "I think being an omega is a wonderful thing. Not many people have the strength to accept themselves for it, or fight for equal treatment from others."

Mickey started rubbing his face against Ian's shirt. "Do you think I do?"

Ian nodded. "From what I've seen so far, yes. You're not like omegas I've read about, you don't just submit because that's what others think omegas should do. That makes you unique." He placed a kiss on Mickey's head, inhaling deeply and let it calm him down just as it amped him up. "And if you don't want me calling you omega I won't. Half the time I don't even realize I say it until you call me alpha as a response."

"I like when you say it because you say it like it's my name, like it's a good thing." Mickey wrapped one arm around Ian, lifting his shirt up to get to his skin. "You say it like it's a beautiful thing."

Ian made him sit back just enough to make eye contact, making damn sure Mickey didn't doubt him. "It's very beautiful little omega," he shivered just saying it. "Anyone would be lucky to be your mate."

"I think you have that backwards." Mickey insisted with a tight laugh. "You're not like the alphas I've met before. Not just my dad's people, but others. They wanted me as property, someone to have when they need something." The laugh died in his throat when Ian's eyes widened in surprise. "They didn't want me to be me, just what they wanted or needed."

The alphas Mickey described were very real. They were narrow minded and mean, cruel. They thought themselves higher than anyone else, especially omegas even when they were coveted. To them, an omega was property. To do with as they pleased. Made only to serve them and produce children. Those alphas got their omegas obedience out of fear and anger, not out of love and respect.

They were a disgrace.

"They don't deserve you little omega." Ian crooned again, seeing the instant Mickey's body recognized what it was and relaxed. "Anyone who treats you like less than you deserve isn't worth your time. They will miss out on all the incredible things about you."

"Like my heats?" Mickey asked sadly, mumbling into his neck. "Or obedience."

"No Mickey," Ian released his hand so he could stroke over one flushed cheek. "I mean you as a person. Like how brave you are, how tough. You were willing and ready to drug my ass if I got too close."

Mickey laughed unexpectedly. 

"And yes, your heats will be wonderful," Ian tried to contain his shiver the best he could. "But I hope you believe me when I say that's not all I want from you."

"No?" Mickey asked, eyebrows lifted high. "What do you want then?"

"I want you little omega," Ian kissed the corners of his mouth, then his lips. "Your heat isn't even here yet and I still want you. I think if we had met differently, I would still want you."

"I'm not always like this Ian." Mickey looked away. "I'm not the type of omega that lets people feed me or wears someone else's clothes." 

Ian smiled because he already knew that.

"I don't whine and whimper to get what I want. This, all of it is because my heat is close. I'm an asshole otherwise."

Ian chuckled, earning a well-deserved glare. "I got a glimpse of how you normally are when I got here and I liked that too. And yes, the side effects of your heat makes me very very happy," he paused when that rumble sounded in his chest. "But when we talk like this, when you don't make all those lovely sounds, I still like it."

"Maybe after this shit is over I might believe it." Mickey smiled, even with his snarky tone and Ian still had that same smile. "Until then we play it by ear, right?"

Ian nodded, already leaning down. "Right. And we can talk about the first heats whenever you feel up to it." He kissed him, holding it to let it linger until the tension in Mickey's shoulders vanished and he pulled back. "Now, you need to eat a little more."

Mickey eyed the bowl, then Ian. "Maybe you should eat the rest."

"Think so?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow of his own, loving the side of him that was outspoken like that.

Nodding, Mickey grabbed the spoon and scooped up a little and held it to Ian's mouth as he did before. "Open up."

Ian opened and that growl rumbled out. Making Mickey's smile slip a little as he took a bite. "Just so you know, I don't let people feed me either."

"You don't seem to mind now." Mickey scooped up more and repeated his actions, watching Ian's lips each time they closed around the spoon. "I didn't even have to ask you twice."

"I would mind if it was anyone else." Ian couldn't stop smiling, not even when Mickey nodded towards the water bottle, telling him to drink it. "And I noticed that when I open my mouth to take a bite, your eyes get a little hazy." He opened his mouth and let the water slip inside, watching blue eyes focusing on it.

Mickey blinked away the haze after a moment and pushed the empty bowl away. "I like your mouth."

"Yeah?" Ian asked, leaning down to his mouth as Mickey nodded. "Well I like yours too." He kissed him once, then again and again until his confident demeanor vanished and Mickey was once again gasping into each kiss. "Fuck, I like your mouth very, very much, little omega."

"I noticed." Mickey licked his lip, moving one hand up to grip his jaw. "Do we have anything else to do besides eating or can we get back to the kissing?"

Before Ian could answer with another kiss, the landline in the kitchen started to ring. Ian glanced at Mickey, clearly asking him if he should get it or ignore it. 

"Better answer." Mickey pulled away a little as the moment was ruined, broken by his dad. "Otherwise he'll just send those assholes back in here."

Ian smiled and ignored the phone like it was his job, pulling Mickey back to where he had been. "No, he won't. I told him if he or his guard dogs came in, I would kill them."

Blue eyes widened, smelling the truth all over him. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm stronger than he is and he tried to tell me what to do." Ian remained calm as he recapped what was said earlier. "He called you his omega and I didn't like that. I told him to leave and if he or his guards came anywhere near the house I would have the power to kill them, and I do."

The phone continued to ring all the while Mickey kept staring at him, shocked. Ian could smell it as well as he could see it. Apparently he wasn't used to people talking to his dad like that, or defending him without even meeting him. But under that shock, Ian caught the sweet smell of arousal. 

"Do you like that little omega?" Ian asked deeply, pushing his nose across Mickey's cheek. "I can smell it."

"I don't know which I like more, you telling my dad to fuck off, threatening him, or you calling me yours before you even met me." Mickey breathed deeply, trying to remain calm. 

Ian chuckled. "I think I know which you like more. Your throat bobbed quickly when I said you were mine." He breathed in deeply, his body stirring back to life in response to his mate. "But I meant what I said Mickey. If he comes in here with you like this, I will kill him."

Mickey whined again, his hands moving up Ian's split thighs without a second thought. "I want you to know that I hope he does come in here so you can take his fucking head off."

"Little omega you better be very careful what you ask for," Ian gripped his chin, turning his head so he could lick up his neck as he growled. "As your alpha, I am inclined to give you anything and everything you want. So, if you want his head, I would bring it to you."

"I will always want that, Ian," Mickey turned his head back, moving in to bite Ian's bottom lip until he growled again. "But the only thing I want right now is you."

Ian never moved so fast before. He stood and had Mickey clinging to the front of his body as he sat him down on top of the counter, making the bowl fall and break against the floor and the water bottle to tip over. Mickey's legs were locked around his hips, allowing him to push against his ass, growling when he could smell the slick pouring out of him.

"You want me, right?" Ian pulled back enough to ask but never took his hands off him. "Even without the heat, you want me?"

"I want you alpha," Mickey whined, grabbing the bottom of Ian's shirt to pull it over his head, then greedily ran his hands over hard, smooth skin. "I want to feel you before my heat makes it impossible for me to enjoy it like this."

When Mickey's heat came, it would be wild and unforgiving. They would come together many many times but they would be half out of their minds with that need. They wouldn't remember half of it, too eager to be connected than to enjoy every single touch. Mickey would say things, ask for things that he wouldn't normally because the heat demanded them. 

First time sex was a science. It was all a give and take. You take as much as you give. You learn each others bodies, you learn what and how they like it. But first time heat sex was dangerous. All those boundaries vanished, leaving it all unexplored and the omega might ask for stuff they normally never would, simply because of their heat. 

"Hold onto me little omega." Ian whispered against his lips before he picked him up, holding him easily as he walked back towards his room. Mickey gripped his face, kissing him the entire way, stroking his cheeks, running eager hands into his chair, making him purr. "Eager thing, aren't you?"

Mickey nodded, moving to Ian's neck where he bit the side of it so suddenly that Ian pushed him against the nearest wall and rut against his ass. "I need my alpha."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Ian groaned into Mickey's neck, his face pushed right against that gland, that special spot. "I want to mark you." He took breath after breath, sucking Mickey's smell into his body as he finally moved them off the wall and into the bedroom. "I want to claim you and push inside of you at the same time."

"Yes!" Mickey whined, gripping Ian's hair with a tight fist to keep him at that spot. "I want it, I want you. I want to be yours."

It was nearly impossible not to bite him. Mickey was begging for it, his alpha was screaming at him to do it. But if he did, they would be bonded, forever. Mickey would be his and he would be Mickey's for always. It made him hesitate instead of acting on his animalistic instincts. 

When he got to the bed, Ian hesitated, looking down at the nest in the center, not wanting to ruin it. "Maybe we should pick a different room."

Mickey looked back, eyes heavy and he realized they were in his room. "Why?"

"I don't want to ruin it." Ian set Mickey down at the head of the bed, away from the nest but close enough to smell them all over it. 

Nesting was hard. It took the skill of the omega building it to get it just as he or she needed it. It was a special, sacred place. Ian felt blessed just being let inside of it, that Mickey allowed him in so easily. It must have taken hours to build and Ian didn't want to change it.

"It already smells like us." Mickey practically whispered as he touched the side of it, stroking over the side. "I want to."

Us. It smelled like them, not just like Mickey, but like them. Both of their scents occupying the same precious area and Mickey wanted to add to it. 

"Only if you want to." Ian leaned in close, kissing over his jaw softly as his hands moved up Mickey's thighs. "I can't wait to feel you."

"It needs to be here." Mickey turned back to Ian, running his hands down his strong body until he could pop the button on his jeans. "It has to be."

"Shhh," Ian whispered and cupped Mickey's face as he spoke against his lips. "I would love to do it here little omega. Anything you want."


	5. Our Bond

Mine  
Chapter 5- Our Bond

Anything you want." Ian promised, looking down at him, beautiful and his.

Mickey lifted his shirt, making Ian release his face so he could pull it up and toss it right into the nest before he slowly jerked Ian's jeans until they slowly slid down. "I'm so wet alpha," he moaned, feeling his boxers drip from it. "I need you."

"Lay down for me." Ian whispered deeply, lightly pushing on Mickey's chest until he was flat against the bed. "Look at you. You're so beautiful." His hand moved down the center of Mickey's body, slowly teasing him until he came to the band of his sweats. "So soft and perfect, nice and curvy."

Mickey turned his head to the side, showing Ian his neck. "Curvy is for women." He argued with no heat in his voice. 

Ian smiled, leaning down to kiss over his firm chest while his fingers teased over his curvy sides and his hips. "No, it's not. Men can be curvy, alphas and omegas. And I like it very much."

"Fuck." Mickey moaned, arching up into the touch as his hand moved to the back of Ian's neck to guide him. "I'd rather look like you. Hard everywhere." He pushed down, feeling Ian's cock hard against his ass. 

Ian was by his hips, breathing along his skin as he licked and kissed his way closer. "You are hard for me little omega." He let one hand slide down, rubbing his cock through his sweats until Mickey spread his legs wider. "Hard and dripping wet for me."

"Alpha please, I need you, I need your mouth." Mickey lightly pushed him down, eager to start, desperate to feel it. 

"Easy," Ian whispered, moving back to pull his sweats down, overwhelmed when that smell pushed right into his face. "We have nothing but time Mickey, I want to touch and kiss every inch of your body."

The only reply Ian received was a constant stream of moans and whimpers. He kept kissing along his hips, running his hands up and down Mickey's incredible legs, smelling him, getting high off of it until he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Please tell me if I do anything wrong, okay?" Ian looked up as he slid Mickey's boxers down just a little. "I've never been with an omega before."

Mickey moaned deeply, rubbing his hands up and down his body. "I can't tell you how happy that makes me Ian. I don't like the idea of you with another omega."

Ian grinned, pulling the boxers all the way off, catching them before he fell. They were soaking wet, covered from front to back in slick and Ian's grin changed to a predatory look as he brought them up to his face. 

"Oh my god…" he whined this time, a truly powerless sound and it took every ounce of strength he had not to suck them into his mouth. "I need it Mickey." Ian tossed the boxers into the nest to land on top of the shirt and finally let that power out, watching Mickey's body writhe on the bed because of it. "I need you so fucking bad I can't think."

Mickey nodded, pushing him down to his cock where it was hard and leaking against his stomach. "Take it, take me alpha."

Ian growled, gripped Mickey's cock and swallowed him down until he couldn't breathe. His body reacted to Mickey's groans, sucking him harder and faster and he had never tasted anything so good.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Mickey moaned, putting one leg over Ian's shoulder as he gripped that red hair and helped him bob his head. "Just like that, suck it just like that."

Ian followed his every instruction. When Mickey asked for it faster Ian gave it to him, when he asked to take him deeper he did without question and each time he bobbed his head, he could smell slick pouring from his body. 

"Stop or I'll come." Mickey begged, tugging his hair.

Ian pulled off, panting like he forgot how to breathe while doing everything Mickey said. "You don't want to come?" He asked and licked up his cock, swiping away the pre-come from the head before kissing his hips. "I want you to come for me."

"Don't wanna come unless you're in me." Mickey replied honestly, smiling at that look in his eyes. "And I need to touch you first, I haven't yet."

Ian was distracted by that smell again, swaying on his feet until his head rested against Mickey's thigh. "Can I eat you first little omega? I just want a little taste before you get your hands on me."

"Yes, I fucking need it." Mickey moaned, spreading his legs. "Just don't make me come yet, okay?"

Ian licked and kissed his way down, starting at the tip of his cock, licking slowly all the way down until he took his balls into his mouth one at a time. The further down he got, the stronger that smell was, invading his entire body until the only thing he could do was scent the air and growl. 

"Careful." Mickey warned when Ian's thumb squeezed the inside of his thigh, just above his other scent gland. "That one is very sensitive."

Ian moved to it instantly, putting his nose against it to breathe deeply. Some omegas had more than one scent gland on their bodies. Most had it on their necks but on the rare occasion they had on on the inside of one thigh, the wrist and the bend of their shoulder as well. Those other places were just as addicting and sensitive as the one on their necks. 

"How many do you have little omega?" Ian's voice was rather deep, thickened by lust as he licked across it, careful not to nip it with his teeth.

Mickey's entire body shook as Ian licked over it. "Three. My wrist, my neck and my thigh." He answered on a deep groan as Ian licked over it again and again. 

"That's why your smell is so strong." Ian gave one final kiss to the area before dragging himself away. "I want all three of them Mickey. I want to bite all of them and bind myself to you."

Mickey sat up, eyes a little wide. "You want to bond with me?" He asked, voice barely a whisper of what it just was. 

Ian was surprised he said that out loud. Not because he didn't want it, because he really, really did. But because he actually wanted it. He wanted to bite those precious, delicious spots and create that bond, to link them forever. It was something he never wanted before now. 

Deep down, Ian knew this entire thing was happening way too fast. They literally just met and already they both wanted more. The main reason was his heat, but under that, Ian really did like him so far. But true mates, a true bond, had no time limit attached to it. It was instant, sometimes even before names were given. 

Deep down inside, Ian already knew he loved him. No ifs ands or buts. Ian knew he would love him forever, do anything and everything to keep him happy. To make a good life for them. 

The answer was irrefutable when that spicy, warm scent filled the air around them, masking their individual smells in an instant. Ian glanced up, eyes just as wide as Mickey's. It didn't matter if he wanted to bond with him or not, it didn't matter if Mickey wanted it because it was already happening. 

"It's so strong." Mickey closed his eyes, breathing it in deep until his entire body was filled with that smell. "I never thought this would happen."

Mating was not the same as bonding. They were being forced to mate, to create a relationship between them in order to produce a child. But mating didn't require a bond, a bond couldn't be forced like that. It had to happen naturally if both the alpha and omega wanted it, if they wanted each other. 

A pair could mate and have sex without ever having a bond. They would be connected in a sense, together for years, or until death if it worked out in their favor but not bonded for life. They would never have that special smell, they would never carry it on their skin like the most expensive perfume, there to warn off other alphas. Letting them know that the omega belonged to someone else. 

Ian's body was throwing off that bonding scent, one specific to him for his omega and no other. Only he didn't expect that to ever happen and apparently Mickey didn't either. "I'm sorry." Ian backed away, his hands shaky, worried. "I didn't mean to."

"I don't think anyone ever does." Mickey said softly as he sat up, drunk off the smell and motioned Ian to come closer. "Come here."

Ian's eyes widened but his body was already moving back to where he'd been before. "If we keep touching, it'll only make it stronger." His body was demanding he get closer until there was no space between them, until he was deep inside his omega, allowing that smell to cover both of them.

"I know." Mickey let his hands rest on Ian's chest and slowly moved them up to his neck, seeing his entire body move, arching into his touch until he gripped his face. "It wouldn't have happened if we didn't want it to, if we weren't supposed to."

Ian nodded because he knew that too but wanted to know if Mickey knew, and he did. "We barely know each other Mickey. Sex is one thing but this…" He trailed off, noticing that he was gripping Mickey's thigh again, his thumb right over that gland. "But this is forever. We would be together until we die Mickey."

"You can't control who you bond with. Sure, you can claim them, form that bond by biting me when you take me, but that smell…" He whined, legs spreading as fresh slick soaked into the bed. "That smell only comes when we both want it, when it's perfect. You can't fake that."

Ian lightly knocked their heads together, moaning softly instead of his normal growl. "You're perfect my little omega, all of you is perfect and I want it. I want you."

Smiling, Mickey tipped his head a little until their lips brushed together. "Stop fighting it Ian, you won't win. This is gonna happen, just let it happen. I want you."

So Ian let it happen. He took Mickey's lips in a softer kiss than before. He moved his hands away from that mark and up to his back, leaning into him as they kissed. Mickey's legs slid over his sides, making him moan into his mouth when they locked around his hips.

Mickey's hands caressed every single inch of his upper body. From scraping his nails into his scalp, to teasing his ears, to one thumb pushing against the pulse in his neck, then down his chest to his nipples. Rubbing over them until he groaned deeply, then on to count his ribs, his abs, then his hips. Ian gripped Mickey's hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed, to feel that slick against his legs. 

"I feel your touch all over every inch of my body." Ian moaned between kisses until he gripped Mickey's chin before he could continue. "Touch me little omega."

"How's this?" Mickey asked just as his hand slipped down, rubbing him through his boxers until Ian practically howled. "Fuck, you're big "  
Ian rocked his hips, completely gone as he rubbed him. "Big enough to give my omega what he needs."

"Yeah you are." Mickey groaned, moving his other hand to his own cock, copying his movements. "Bet you got a big knot too, don't you?"

His knot swelled just because of that and he wanted nothing more than for it to lock in place as he came. "Don't worry, I can take care of you when the time comes. But until then, I need to get back to what I was doing, don't you think?"

Mickey nodded and laid back, spreading his legs obscenely wide, offering himself. "I'm all yours alpha."

"Yes you are." He growled and quickly kissed his way back down to where he had been. "Fuck you're so wet for me." Slick was gushing out of him, getting it all over the bed, all over his thighs. 

With both hands firmly on Mickey's thighs, Ian bent down to his knees so he didn't have to lean all the way down. This way, he could push Mickey's thighs up, exposing his perfect hole, wet and in need of his mouth. 

"Oh my God." Ian whispered before he licked over him, feeling his alpha purr with satisfaction and that bonding scent got so much stronger. Wetness coated the bottom half of his face, from his nose down, dripping from his chin as he urgently licked and sucked at him. 

"God," Mickey sank into the bed, back arched in pleasure as his legs shook. "That feels so good." He whined, feeling more pour out. "It won't stop."

Ian nodded, glaring up with wild red eyes. "I never want it to stop." He mumbled in between gulps. There was so much he was practically drinking it out of him. "I would drink this with every meal if you let me."

"Anything you want." Mickey responded quickly, his hand slowly stroking his cock while the other one threaded into Ian's hair. "That smell is gonna make me come."

Ian nodded so he didn't have to speak. Instead, he pushed his tongue into his hole, dripping slick as it clenched around him, opening him up. He was extremely close to coming as well and he wasn't even being touched. The smell and the taste had him on the edge, right where Mickey was. 

"Please don't make me come, not yet." Mickey pulled on his hair, making Ian move, then released his cock so he didn't push himself over. "Not until you're inside me."

Forcing himself away was physically painful. His body demanded more, always more but Mickey needed him. He didn't bother to wipe his mouth and left it dripping wet as he moved back up, pausing to suck against the gland on his inner thigh before making it up to his lips.

"Kiss me." Mickey whined and pulled Ian to his mouth, tasting himself as Ian growled into the kiss and pushed them up the bed until Ian was between his legs, rutting against him in the center of the nest. "I want to touch you but I don't think I can wait."

Ian nodded, moving to the gland under his left ear to kiss over it, sucking before moving back to his lips. "We have all the time in the world for that Mickey."

"Good." Mickey peeled Ian's boxers down, watching excitedly as Ian shifted a little to kick them off and he got a good look at his cock. Just looking at it made that fire burn hotter under his skin, letting him know how close his heat was. "Mine." He growled, a little surprised he didn't whine again. 

Ian smirked, kneeling so Mickey was able to get a better look. Hazy blue eyes were set hard, nearly glaring at him because he was focusing too hard. "All yours little omega." He smoothed his hands from his chest, slowly down his body until he could jerk himself. "Say it again."

Mickey reached forward, his fingertips barely in reach as he touched the dripping head. "Mine." He growled again, noticing how Ian's eyes dilated when he said it. 

Ian moved back, hovering over him as he rubbed his cock between Mickey's wet cheeks, growling loud enough to shake the bed as more dripped out for him. "Do I need to stretch you?"

"No," Mickey felt that temporary dominance fade, leaving him just as submissive as he was okay with. "My heat is so close that my body is ready."

With Mickey's go ahead, Ian lined up with his hole, then moved his hand to Mickey's thigh, keeping him close as he pushed in slowly. His bonding scent took over the room, erasing all the clean air. Mickey responded to it, offering his neck, whimpering for him.

"You're so big." Mickey whined, his hands moving to Ian's back, pushing against it to try and get more of him. "Let me have it alpha, please. I need all of you."

Without another prompt, Ian pushed in until his body was flushed against Mickey's. He was so perfect, wet and tight, squeezing his cock until he couldn't breathe. Ian wasn't even able to move yet, he just hovered over him, panting and groaning. 

"Oh my God," Mickey moaned, gripping Ian's back as his cock pulsed inside of him. His face was in the crook of Ian's neck, breathing that smell down. "Fuck me alpha, make me yours."

Ian moved to face him, his alpha shaking out of control at his words. Mickey was serious, he wanted to be taken. "You are mine." He said against his lips just before he captured them in a messy kiss, sliding into his body just as his tongue slid deep into his mouth. 

Their bodies lined up perfectly, like they were made to go together. Ian pushed into him, just as Mickey pulled him down, fucking him right back. Thighs linked tightly around his hips, his nails digging into his back, slick pouring out of his body, making each thrust incredible. 

The sex Ian had before was nothing compared to this. He fucked alphas, fighting to see how dominates who, who tops who and Ian always won. His alpha took in that win every time, making him feel powerful when another alpha submitted to him. 

The same with betas. Not nearly as aggressive as alphas but stubborn and hard headed. Trying to prove they are equal to alphas and Ian enjoyed taking that away from them when he fucked them. He watched them change from confident to a writhing, begging mess. Begging for his cock. 

And while he enjoyed sex with both alphas and betas, it was nothing compared to this. This was otherworldly, the stuff that fantasies were made of. Ian literally felt like he was in heaven, feeling every single ounce of bliss in the wonderful place that was Mickey's body. And he never wanted it to end, he never wanted anyone else like this. Only Mickey. Only his omega.

"Ian." Mickey gasped, watching Ian's arms bulge as he held himself above him. "I've never felt anything like this before."

Ian gripped Mickey behind one knee and held his thigh high against his hip, getting in deeper. "Because we were made for each other Mickey. We spent our entire lives looking for each other."

"Claim me," Mickey brought Ian down to his neck, feeling that gland pound as he whined. "I want to be yours."

Ian moved faster, kissing around that scent gland, sucking against it, teasing him just enough to keep his alpha satisfied for now. "Not yet, I want to do it right."

Mickey reached down to claw at Ian's ass, loving how it clenched with each hard, deep thrust. "This is right, right now. While you're inside me, going deep, filling me up."

Growling deeply, Ian had Mickey flipped before he could finish his growl, making Mickey adjust to sit on his lap, thick thighs split wide. "Fuck, look at you little omega." His hands moved down the length of his back, then to his ass where he gripped it, spreading him open. "You are so beautiful."

Mickey swayed, gripping Ian's shoulders so he didn't fall. "And you're so fucking deep I can taste it."

"Ride my cock little omega, show me you want it." Ian encouraged while he pushed up, hitting his prostate so hard Mickey fell into his chest. "You said I'm yours, show me."

Mickey gripped the headboard as he moved, taking Ian deeper and deeper, harder as he bounced, using up all his energy. "You are mine alpha, and I'm yours."

At that, Ian felt his knot swell, trying to push in, to actually breed him like he wanted but without his heat, it would be painful. Ian had to hold on to his hips, making it so he didn't take him all the way with each thrust. 

"Knot me." Mickey whined, reaching behind him with one hand to feel each time Ian slid into him. Slick gathered on his hand and he could feel Ian's knot throbbing. "Knot me and claim me while we come, please alpha."

When Mickey smeared slick all over his chest, Ian almost did it. He almost held him down by the firm grip on his ass and pushed his knot into him. 

"I'm so close alpha," Mickey whimpered as he moved faster, moving his hand up to Ian's lips, rubbing slick across them. "I need it."

Greedily sucking at his fingers, growing the entire time, he moved one hand between them, jerking Mickey's cock to the rhythm of his hips, urging him to come, practically begging him. He needed to get Mickey to come before he talked him into knotting him. 

"Oh my God…" Mickey took his fingers back, once again gripping the headboard behind Ian. Trying to hold on until he got what he wanted. 

"I will knot you when it's time, not before." Ian whispered against his lips, trying to get his lust drunk mind to understand. "Come for me my little omega, I need it."

"Fuuckk." Mickey whined, moving fast as he came at Ian's soft command, as he pumped him through it, as he worked his tired body up and down, wanting more, needing more. "Ian…"

Ian put his face in Mickey's chest, biting just above his nipple as he came hard, forcing Mickey to sit still even as his knot tried to lock in place, trying to give him what he wanted. The moment he tasted blood, Ian could feel that line thinning, the one that kept his beast at bay, just under his skin. It was about to break free, it would hold Mickey down and knot him, it would force him to bite Mickey's neck, it would force his heat. 

He felt Mickey come again, just because of that bite. Moaning and squirming on his cock, milking him dry as his nails dug into his back, scraping just hard enough to bring blood to the surface and Ian loved every single moment of it.

"Oh my God..." Mickey panted heavily, petting the back of Ian's head as he licked against his chest. "Shit, I feel you deep." He squeezed, feeling Ian's come in him.

The praise made his skin prickle, knowing that his omega was satisfied with him, with his performance. His bonding scent was all around them, sticking to their skin. Ian could smell it as he slowly pulled away from that bloody bite mark, his alpha satisfied as well.

"I love that smell." Ian took another deep breath, kissing along his skin until he could reach his lips. "I love the way you taste."

Mickey's fingers smeared in the blood on his lips, tracing them with his finger, even dipping it into his mouth and Ian's only reaction was to lick his lips, nibble on Mickey's fingers as he smiled, and kept him close as his come glued them together. 

"You better mark me that hard when it's time." Mickey grinned, rubbing over Ian's flushed skin.

"Oh, I will little omega." Ian flipped them quickly, nearly a blur as Mickey squealed and moved with him until he was on his back. "And trust me, without your heat, that knot would have hurt."

"I think I knew that somewhere." Mickey smiled shyly when Ian moved to kiss down his body. Pulling out to lick his orgasm away. "Thank you, for not doing it."

Now by his hips, Ian glanced up, instantly in love with the look Mickey was giving him. "Don't have to thank me. It was hard for me not to give in." He slowly licked over the head of Mickey's cock before he moved back up, framing his head with both of his arms. "I can already tell I'm going to have a hard time saying no to you."

Mickey laughed, leaning up just to swipe away blood from the corner of his mouth. "Just wait until my heat is over. I'm gonna stop with all this whining shit and go back to my old, asshole self."

"Think it'll make it easier for me to say no?" Ian asked, amused with the side of Mickey he only encountered briefly. "Because I was already letting you order me around."

"Guess we'll find out," Mickey cupped Ian's face, bringing him to his mouth. "Won't we?"

"Yes," he whispered, pausing to kiss his lips. "We will."

The kiss tasted like blood, come and their smell, all the things that drove both alphas and omegas a little crazy. Their bodies already responding for more, growing hard and eager, deepening the kiss, clawing at skin, doing anything to get the other closer. 

"Easy, easy." Ian smiled when he had to hold Mickey down by his hips to keep him from moving. "Any more of that and it will bring your heat early."

Mickey nodded, trying to breathe through it as his fingers gently rubbed up Ian's ribs. "It's gonna be painful enough without extra hours added."

"You still wanna know about it?" Ian asked and kept himself still between his legs. "We never got to talk about it earlier."

"Yeah, I do. I mean, I know the basics I suppose." Mickey met his eyes, still amazed how red they were. "It'll last from three to seven days normally but most omegas experience their first heat in their early 20's."

"Around 20 usually, but it's different for everyone." Ian felt bad that Mickey didn't know what he needed to, that Terry kept it from him. "I can imagine this one will be very intense, I think it'll last for over seven days and since it's your first, pregnancy is guaranteed."

The silence that stretched around them was full of fear, awkwardness and anger. It was good that they were growing to actually want each other, but they were still in a bit of a mess and things were still required of them. 

"About that," Mickey glanced away, feeling anxious, nervous. "I should tell you that the pregnant thing won't happen."

Ian narrowed his eyes, confused. First heats that have been delayed for so long usually meant the omega would surely end up pregnant. That was the entire basis for a heat, to produce. 

"And why is that?" Ian slid to the side so he was no longer in between Mickey's legs, but beside him, still making eye contact. 

"I told you, I don't want Terry getting what he wants." Mickey's voice trembled a little, unsure of how Ian would handle what he had to say. "So if this entire thing is to get me pregnant, I won't just let it happen. I can't just hand him what he wants without a fight."

It took a second to realize what Mickey meant and when he got it, his alpha already felt that loss. A loss that wasn't even real yet. You can't be sad about losing something if you never had it in the first place. Pregnancy wouldn't happen this time, he shouldn't have been so surprised and saddened, but he was all the same.

"You're on birth control." Ian whispered, stroking his cheek. It was not a question and he felt foolish that he hadn't smelled it, or tasted it. "That way he doesn't get what he wants."

Mickey nodded, once again unable to meet his eyes. He suddenly felt afraid, scared. It felt like he was a failure, more so now because he could feel that excitement when Ian talked about being pregnant. And now they wouldn't be. 

"I'm sorry." His voice broke, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "I didn't know it would be like this. I didn't know that I would actually want you, or this."

Ian scooted up until one of his arms wrapped around Mickey's back, hugging him close. "You never have to be sorry for taking care of yourself, especially being around him." He stroked his face, wiping away the tears that refused to stay put. "Please don't cry."

"I know I just made it harder." Mickey leaned into his hand, squeezing his eyes shut. "He's gonna come back when my heat is over, expecting me to be. And I won't."

This entire thing was so messed up. From the beginning, even way before they met. Terry hated what his son was, deprived him of the knowledge needed to survive. Making Mickey think being an omega was a disgrace. Now telling him his only purpose was to produce and hope for an alpha. 

Mickey had done what he needed to, to protect himself because it was clear that his family wouldn't. And now they were together, bonded for all intents and purposes and what Mickey did to keep him safe, still managed to complicate things. Or at least it did for this heat. It meant that Terry would blame Mickey, which means they would have to deal with him and his band of puppies instead of learning more about each other. 

"If he knows what's good for him, he will keep his opinions to himself about it." Ian crooned again, letting that deep vibration help calm Mickey as much as possible. "Even if you weren't on them, and pregnancy was possible, it doesn't mean we have to do it just to please him."

Mickey blinked quickly, trying to keep the tears away. "It doesn't?"

"No," Ian kissed his lips, tasting his fear. "The second we bond, the instant my mark is on you," he soothed up the side of his neck, stroking it softly. "He will have no more control over you because you'll be mine."

"Then why did he do this?" Mickey asked, confused. "Why make us mate, knowing we would bond and be able to ignore him?"

"I don't think he expected us to bond Mickey." Ian lifted Mickey's hand to set it on his heart, right over his chest. "Many people mate and never form a bond like this. I don't think he realized what it could mean if we did."

Ian's heart beat strongly under his hand, calming him with every beat. "So we don't have to worry?" He asked, looking into Ian's eyes, seeing the red melt away to green. 

"Not about being pregnant, not right now. But we aren't out of the woods yet. He's gonna find out pretty quickly what happened and what it means and I'm betting he won't handle it well."

Did Ian want a family? Of course he did, someday. When he found the right one, which was clear that his someone was Mickey. But they had their entire lives ahead of them to plan for a family. Maybe after some time had passed, once they got to bathe in the bliss of their bond, to spend time getting to know one another. Not to mention getting away from Terry without risking jail time. 

Mickey shuddered. "I don't want to see him, ever again. I don't want him around me." 

There were only so many things that Terry had done to Mickey that Ian was capable of imagining. And he knew no matter what he thought of, guessing what awful things Terry must have done, it would never be close to the real pain and fear that lived inside his omega. But now it was his job, his duty, his pleasure to help Mickey. To make him happy, to keep him safe. And he would, no matter what. 

"Mickey, look at me." Ian lost the whisper in his voice but still managed to speak softly to him, even when he felt only rage inside over Terry. Mickey looked up, blue eyes watery, afraid. "Whatever he's done up until this point, will never happen again. Ever. Not while I'm here, and I will always be here."

"Promise?" Mickey asked softly, stroking his face even as Ian growled. 

"I promise." Ian said just before he kissed him. 

The kiss was not sexual. Not like that. It was a promise. Ian meant every word and Mickey believed him on it. It was trust, it was their bond, their feelings all wrapped into one. Ian was vowing to protect him, like a mate would, against anyone and everyone who tried to hurt them.

"You're tired." Ian smiled as Mickey had to end the kiss to yawn deeply. "You need to sleep."

"Only if you sleep with me again." Mickey turned on his side, laying right in the center of the nest and pulled Ian closer. "And no clothes."

"No clothes." Ian chose to lay on the shirt and the soaked boxers under him, instead of moving it and cuddled against Mickey's back, arms wrapped tightly around him, face pressed deep into his neck. "When we get up, food for you."

Mickey smiled sleepily, his eyes already half closed. "If I keep eating, I'm gonna get fat."

His alpha pulsed with that image in his mind. Not Mickey overweight, but helping him gain that healthy weight. That happily mated weight. He would look even more beautiful, if such a thing was even possible. 

"As soon as your heat comes, you'll burn it off again." Ian tried to reassure him, kissing over his neck as his own eyes grew heavy. "Now get some sleep."

No other words needed to be spoken. Ian felt Mickey settle instantly against him, laying on one of his arms while the other was around Mickey's hips, their fingers laced tightly together. They fell asleep with the smell of sex on their bodies, of their bond to each other. No clothes, just skin. Just them. 

**

Ian wasn't sure how long they slept for. His dreams had been a little chaotic, filled with Mickey and their bonding smell, the sounds he made and how he felt. Images of them coming together replayed on a loop, keeping him hard, restless as he slept. 

But even asleep, Ian could tell Mickey's heat was very, very near. Maybe only a few hours had passed, judging by the light hiding behind the curtains, and his body was already changing. Mickey moved away from him in his sleep, sweating too much to remain that close. His skin was too sensitive, making Mickey whimper in his sleep if he pet him too much.

Ian was awake, unable to fall back into that dream, into that bliss when he had the real thing beside him, laying on his stomach. That detectable ass where he could finally see it, admire it and have detailed images of what he wanted to do to it. His back was covered in a sheen of sweat, dripping onto the bed as his back arched when he shifted. 

"My omega." Ian whispered against Mickey's lower back. He kicked from his tailbone, all the way up to bury his nose into his hair. He could feel it just beneath Mickey's skin, burning him from the inside out. "My pretty omega."

Mickey whined in his sleep, making Ian smile as he watched him shift back to him, back against his body. Ian wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him back as he mouthed at his neck, sucking and licking that smell from his skin. 

"Just a little longer." Mickey spoke with a raspy voice, eyes still closed as he tilted his neck. "You feel it?"

Ian growled deeply against his pulse, responding eagerly when Mickey whined, slowly rolling his hips. "I feel it little omega. I've never been so ready for anything before."

"Maybe you can slowly fuck me into it." Mickey offered, opening his eyes to glance back, seeing green turn to red. "Instead of it crashing down."

"That offer is very tempting," Ian showed him by roughly pushing against his ass, turned on by how covered in slick they were. "But you need to eat again before it happens."

Mickey whined.

"I know you don't want to," Ian kissed up his jaw. "But you need to, water too."

"But I don't want to move." Mickey pushed his body back, arching his spine when Ian's hips rolled again. "My body already hurts."

"I will go grab something light for you." Ian sat up, helping Mickey roll to his back so he could look down at his flushed face and sweat dampened hair. "Maybe I'll bring the chocolate if you eat a little for me."

Mickey groaned, shoving at Ian's chest as he chuckled, only to pull him back. "Don't tease me with chocolate. I'll get up and get it."

"No," Ian pinned his arms to the bed, watching blue eyes dilate. "You stay here and let me grab it. Yeah?"

"Only if you eat too." Mickey tried to negotiate but Ian shook his head. "You gotta have the strength to fuck me for a week straight." Ian growled, tightening his hold. "You need to eat more than just my ass to keep up."

Ian laughed so hard he snorted, making Mickey chuckle below him. "Fine, I'll grab something too but for future reference, your ass is a fuckin three course meal little omega and I will spend half our time with my face jaw deep in it."

"Fuuckk." Mickey groaned, losing the playful tone as he picture Ian eating him until jaw ached. "Hurry up, before I don't let you leave this bed."

Reluctantly, Ian moved off the bed, leaving Mickey sprawled out with his legs spread as he grabbed his boxers and tugged them up, unable to look away. He was slick, he was open and it would be so easy, so fucking satisfying to slide back into him and forget all about the food. 

Mickey noticed and spread his legs wider, teasing him. "Food, or me?"

Ian glanced up to his eyes, seeing the mischief. "Food first, then you over and over again for days." He kept his eyes as he backed towards the door, one more step away from saying fuck the food. 

"Hurry back." Mickey groaned, turning his face into the blankets to smell them. 

Ian opened the door, forcing himself to leave and left the door cracked just to let that smell trickle into the rest of the house. If they were going to live there, he wanted that smell on everything. Every surface, soft and hard. He wanted to take in deep lungfuls anywhere in the house and feel that calm spread over his body because of it. 

In the kitchen, Ian made a few of the sandwiches Mickey liked, stuffed those and a million bars of chocolate and bottles of water into one of the baskets on the counter. Moving as quickly as possible to get back, get him fed and fuck him slowly into that heat just as he asked.

Ian had the basket in hand when he smelled it; alpha. His mind and body was so fogged out with their bonding smell, that he tuned out all the others, including the five alphas currently in this house when they weren't supposed to be.


	6. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning.... Bloody, violent fight scene

Mine  
Chapter 6- Heat

Strangers were in the house. Alphas. A threat towards him, because of Mickey's current sexual state. 

An omegas heat called to any and every alpha in the room, drawing them in. Tempting them. Making it impossible to think about anything else besides getting that omega on his back...ready to take you.

The issue with that was, the omega was his.

The growl he let out was as strong as an earthquake. The basket of food dropped to the floor; forgotten as he flexed his power into the house. Half went towards his mate, warning him to stay there while the other half searched for those alphas. 

Mickey sent back a feeling. Just a slight change in the lusty, sex induced air; letting fear seep through. He was safe, but he was vulnerable and scared. It let Ian focus on the problem. 

Ian found them in a shorter amount of time then it did for him to turn, clearing the kitchen. He could feel them at the front door, already inside and he could smell their lust, their arousal for his omega, for his mate. 

Warning Terry had been considerate. He didn't have to warn him, but he had and he would live up to his threat. There would be blood.

Ian rounded the last corner before the foyer and saw them. Standing by the closed door, hazy, lusty looks on their faces. He could feel their power flowing through the house looking for his omega. It took them only seconds to realize he was there and by then, not even the shock batons or tranquilizer guns would stop him. 

"Mine." Ian growled deeply, feeling the floor shake. 

This time, he didn't try to rein his power in, he let it go, he let it spread and watched their lust turn into fear, into panic. Into the need to flee.

The first one was dead before he could remember moving. Ian glanced down to the body at his feet, seeing his head no longer attached to his body, but hanging from his hand. His fingers were jammed into the eyes, like a bowling ball, blood flowed around his fingers, sprayed across the floor, across his body. 

And he loved it. His alpha purred in satisfaction, proud of his actions for his omega. But not nearly sated. He demanded more, he demanded the other four as well. He wanted them dead, bloody and in pieces and he wished one of them was Terry Milkovich.

Ian let the head drop from his fingers, bouncing in a sickening splat against the hard floor, then held both arms out, daring them to make a move. And they had to. Mickey was in heat and they craved him, they craved his omega

"I warned you." Ian's voice was deep, demonic as he glared at them. "Now you're all dead."

That made them take out their guns, aimed and ready, one even had the shock baton ready and crackling. Ian put the baton guy last, he would have to get in arms reach to use it and if that happened, the alpha would be dead before he could use it with any accuracy. 

The other three he focused on, watching them silently to decide who goes first. More like who dies first. Before they could choose, Ian moved fast, only a blur as he rushed them both. He grabbed the first gun aimed at him and just when the alpha fired, he pointed it down, watching the dart stick into his leg. The alpha dropped to his knees. Ian kneed him in the face, then crushed the barrel of the gun with one hand, just as the other came rushing at him. 

Two down, three to go.

The other two alphas rushed him together, trying to lessen his chances of winning which would never happen. He dodged dart after dart, moving low to the ground, sailing high into the air as he jumped, as he rolled to get away from them, to get enough room to finish it. 

When one alpha turned, expecting him to land in front of him, Ian snatched the knife on the alphas leg and in one fast motion, he buried it right in the base of his spine. Blood gushed instantly as he fell to the ground. Ian knew he was dead, he could no longer feel his power or hear his heart. But the blood surrounding him was amping him up, urging him to do more. 

Two left and he hadn't broken a sweat. His alpha was in full control, pushing his conscience aside to take care of business. And Ian let it happen. This was his right, protecting what was his. The house, his omega, their home. 

"At least try." Ian growled, making them flinch. "Pathetic."

"Alpha…"

Ian's eyes widened at the strained sound of his mate calling for him. It sounded as if he was talking in his ear, but Ian could vaguely see him in bed, sitting on the edge with wide blue eyes. He could feel his fear, his need and his worry as if it were his own. He needed this to end, quickly, so he could get back and take care of him. 

As the fear spiked in the room, it gave away the alphas position as he rushed him. Ian didn't have time to look, but to feel where he was. Creeping up to his left side, the dart gun appointed right at him. 

On the other side, the other one moved. They were trying to circle him, to come at him from both sides. Hoping to catch him off guard, or scare him into submitting, even with their colleagues blood on his body. 

Ian let it happen. He let them each take a side, one on either side of his body. Body's taut, ready to strike as they inched closer. He kept still; breathing deeply as Mickey pulsed equal part heat, part fear into his body. 

When they moved as one, Ian kept still. Even when everything inside him urged him to move, to attack. But he pushed that need down until the last second. 

They ran at him, full speed, teeth bared like rabid dogs. It wasn't until he felt the air moving across his arms that he moved. Not forward or back, but up. Ian jumped right up, just in time for them to smash into each other head first.

The bone crunching sound reached his ears within seconds. Even as he hung from the chandelier, dangling as they fell into each other. A crumpled, bloody mess. 

Ian jumped down, landing on their backs. One lay still under his foot, no heartbeat. He was dead, probably from the hard smash to the head at full speed. But the other was alive, barely. 

The alpha didn't move, but Ian could hear the barely there sound of his breathing. The slow thump of his heart. Close to death, so close he should have just given up. 

"Alpha."

Ian's body pulsed at the need in those words. No longer filled with fear, but replaced by need, but the urgent need for him. 

To finish the last alpha, Ian bent down, one knee in his back and gripped the guys head with both hands. Just as Mickey moaned again, he twisted until it snapped. Until that last fading heartbeat stopped for good. 

It was over but not. The fight itself was over, but his point hadn't been made yet. It would only be made when Terry found the bodies, when he realized how big his mistake had been. 

Only to see it, the bodies would have to be outside, or Terry would come in and Ian would have to rinse and repeat his routine. And as appealing as that was, he needed to get back.

Mickey needed him.

Without much of a choice, Ian marched to the door and kicked it open until it smacked back. He expected more alphas to appear, but it was dead quiet. Literally. 

No lights or cars in the driveway. No men lurking beyond the fence. No sign of Terry, no smell either. Just clean, crisp air. 

One by one, Ian dragged the bodies across the room. Watching with wide, hungry eyes as the blood smeared like wet paint across the floor. Leaving streak after streak, messing up the expensive Persian rug, knocking into the flower stand in the center crashing to the ground.

Ian was so focused on tossing them onto the pristine porch, that he had no idea his mate was standing in the doorway. It was only when he turned back to get the severed head from his first kill, that he noticed him.

Mickey stood in the doorway, wearing a pair of boxers, drenched in slick. His body was shiny from sweat, his skin flushed pink, his hair nearly plastered to his face. 

"Ian." Mickey whimpered, gripping his stomach as he doubled over. The heat burning in his groin flushed his entire body, coaxing the flames higher. "Please."

Mickey was in heat. 

Maybe it was their sex earlier that primed him up, or maybe the sent of blood or one too many alpha smells. All after him, all wanting to breed him, maybe it set him off. But it was here, it would be until it was over. 

Ian had a job to do. 

There was barely enough time to toss the alphas head out the door, shut it and lock it before Ian was on him. 

He charged him, forcing that pulse under Mickey's skin to pound. Ian walked through blood and guns and batons, over one of the alphas shoes and came at him in full force. 

Ian had Mickey pinned against the closest wall before he could blink. Completely overtaken by the fight, by his heat, that he was skipping time. Mickey was locked around his hips, dripping slick, pushing his face into the crook of his neck.

"I need you." Mickey whined, grinding hard against the front of Ian's body, working up a sweat. 

"I've got you." Ian growled back. He used the wall to brace Mickey's body while his bloody hands ripped his boxers down the center, exposing his hole, his smell, letting it take over. "I've got you omega."

As his cock slid between Mickey's cheeks, Ian moved from the right side of Mickey's neck, to the left, sucking against his scent mark. Mickey lost it, ripping his back to shreds with sharp nails, biting into one shoulder, struggling to keep it together. 

"Fuck me."

That was all it took. Ian simultaneously entered him and claimed him within a microsecond. Biting hard into his neck until fresh blood trickled down his throat, his cock being enveloped into his heat, all that hot, wet heat. 

Mickey's orgasm tore through him. Blasting up their bodies without a single touch. That was the power of their bond, of that mark. Overtaking his mind just as he did his body until both were his. Until Mickey was his. 

Ian felt Mickey's body calm, for about half a second before that same need was back. He released Mickey's neck and started moving. Nothing soft or slow like it had been, but rough and desperate pushes into the wall, blood coating their bodies. 

"Mine." Ian growled into his mouth, hearing Mickey's whimpers under the rough banging sound of his hips and his spine clashing into the wall. "My omega." 

Their smell filled the room, overtaking the smell of blood and sex until Ian was breathing it down. Until it was soaking into their skin. 

"Please." Mickey moaned when he had a chance, trying to talk over the sound of Ian's growl, over the harsh slap of their bodies. "I need it."

The demand, although said as a plea, left him unable to say no. Mickey needed that heat quenched, until it died down enough to let him breathe before it came back for more. 

Ian's body was eagerly responding. His cock pulsed, leaking those first few drops into him, his knot swelled, climbing higher as it worked its way into Mickey's body. 

Without his permission, Ian knotted him. Pushing it all the way inside until they were locked together. Mickey bit down on his neck as he let go, groaning his approval, his pleasure until it echoed in his mind

Half a dozen deep, bone breaking thrusts and Ian was coming. Pushing every single drop into him, cooling him. Ian kept pushing in, biting his neck once more until that taste of blood had them both purring in delight. 

Mickey gasped, truly breathless. "Thank you."

Pride and happiness surged through every single inch of Ian's body. Making his legs shake, making that deep purring sound climb up his throat. 

Mickey was sated, for now. Only a temporary reprieve, but his omega demanded his come and he got it. 

"I love you." Ian said as he pulled back. His bloody lips dripping onto Mickey's. "I'm so lucky to have you little omega."

Mickey smiled, not able to do much else. He lazily held onto Ian, knowing that if he let go, Ian would support his weight. 

Now locked into place, as they would be for well over half an hour, Ian could do little aside from stand there. Drenched in alpha blood, omega come, drinking and breathing in their smell. 

"Take me to our bed." Mickey said as his eyes closed, drifting into that limbo of half asleep, half awake. 

Ian made sure to brace Mickey's bottom half with both hands as he moved. He carried him easily through the house; buried balls deep, and finally into their room.

The thundering sound of Mickey's heart filled the room, getting him primed for more, for whenever he would need it. Which could be any moment.

Ian didn't notice the bloody footprints leading to the bed, or how it dripped from his jaw, only that Mickey's pale skin was covered in bloody handprints, his bonding mark and full of his come.

Keeping a hold of him, Ian climbed up the bed and laid him down above the nest, covering the pillows in blood. Mickey sighed deeply as his head hit the pillow and Ian made himself at home between his legs. 

While Mickey slept, conserving whatever energy he could, Ian touched him. From his sweaty hair to his scruffy face, to his bloody neck where a perfect impression of his teeth were. Where they would always be. Then to Mickey's body. Feeling blood drying by the minute. 

"Mine." Ian whispered into his neck, slowly licking the blood that continued to drip down. 

"All yours." Mickey whispered back, his eyes only opening a crack before they closed again. 

Ian pulled back to watch him, that little smile in the corner of his mouth. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Mickey said without moving. "Good for a minute, but tired."

The next wave could come within a few seconds, or minutes, or even over an hour. But while it was sated, Ian needed to know how he could help. Or what he could do to make it better, easier. 

"You killed them."

Ian purred, his alpha bristled in happiness. Probably shaking its tail if he had one. "Yes, I did."

Mickey smiled. "I was fine until I saw you, until I could smell you." His body gave an involuntary shiver. "Then it flipped a switch, ripping it out of me."

"I tried to hurry." Ian assured him, moving a little until he was slowly pushing into him. "I had to get to them to get to you."

Mickey's eyes opened, now rocking down against him. "I know. I didn't even remember walking to you."

Before he could reply, he felt the inside of Mickey's body heat until it became painful. Ian hissed, instinct telling him to pull away, even when his body prevented it. 

The next wave was happening now. 

"I'm sorry." Mickey whined, his voice cracking as the control he gained slipped from his grasp. "I can't stop it."

"Shhh," Ian purred against his mouth, relaxing him enough so he could begin to move again. "We are made for this Mickey. Never be sorry about this."

Mickey tightened his legs around Ian's hips. His nails bit into the skin of Ian's shoulders, trying to get closer. "I need it again."

Already hard and ready, already thrusting into him slow, but deep, Ian felt the demand again. Not from the soft words, but from his body. Hot and pulsing, aching for him. Using him.

"Use me, omega." Ian propped up on his arms, his knees pressed deeply into the bed, giving him leverage. "Just take what you need from me."

Mickey started to move, lifting his hips until he could slide up Ian's cock, until his knot pulled against the rim of his ass, sending a lick of pain across his body. "I don't have a choice."

Growling, Ian stayed still as Mickey worked him over. Fucking him as he laid on the bed, using every muscle, every ounce of willpower. His hole would clench, it would flutter around him, trying to get him deeper. 

"Sit up." Mickey pushed on Ian's chest as another sharp pain ripped through his groin. "I want to watch."

Ian was up on his knees instantly. Scrambling so Mickey could touch his abs, his hips, urging him to move. And he moved, deep, pushing all the way in until Mickey's head bumped into the headboard. 

"I love this." Mickey gasped at another deep thrust, one hand on Ian's abdomen, touching a drying spot of blood. "This is what set it off. You like this."

Ian growled, his power busting that inner wall down, set to keep him in check. It came crashing down around them, drowning them in power. 

"Bloody, powerful." Mickey moaned, finishing his sentence as soon as he could breathe. "Keeping me safe. It was enough to bring it."

Ian pushed Mickey's thigh up, nearly to his jaw, enabling himself to get in deeper, pressing into that sweet spot. "They wanted what's mine. I saw them, I felt how hard they were, how much they wanted you."

Arching up, Mickey shifted enough for Ian to go deeper, all while turning his face into the side, baring his neck. "I don't want them alpha, I want you. I need you."

Ian growled so loud the bed shook, then the wall, making a picture crash to the ground by the door. The heat of Mickey's body, plus the sight of his bitten neck and the words, had him extremely close. 

"Hold on." Ian growled and gripped Mickey's hips as he flipped them. Landing on his back, he helped Mickey straddle him, legs wide as he was impaled on him. "Like that."

Mickey gasped, putting one hand on his cock, the other on a bloody handprint on Ian's chest. "I can't move."

Ian bucked off the bed, pushing in deep until Mickey whined. "Fuck me Mickey. I made you mine, now you make me yours."

Before he realized it, Mickey was moving, riding him hard and fast. "You are mine." He whined, his entire body shaking. "All mine."

As the heat spread, as the bed continued to shake, Ian gripped Mickey's hands and put them on his chest. "Mark me. I want them all over me."

"God!" Mickey moaned, bouncing as he dug his nails in, scoring his abdomen like he did his back, until blood welled to the surface. "I need you to come."

"I'm almost there." Ian growled, turning his head into the sheets to smell Mickey against them. And the moment his neck was bare, he felt Mickey's fingers against it. His mark. "I fucking love it."

"I marked you." Mickey said, surprised. Feeling that overwhelming need rising up as he saw his bite mark. "Fuck."

As Mickey's movement slowed, growing tired, needy, Ian took over. Lifting his hips again and again, getting them back to where they had been. 

"Thank you for letting me." Mickey whispered as he touched it again, pressing his thumb into it until it began to bleed. "I love it."

Ian growled, copying Mickey and pushing into his own mark on Mickey's neck. "I'd let you mark me anywhere."

"It hurts alpha." Mickey jerked himself quickly, leaning all his weight on Ian's neck, on that mark, choking him. "Come for me."

"Oh fuck." Ian came in an instant, filling him up for the second time just as Mickey clenched around him, spilling into his hand. "Good omega!"

Mickey slowed, leaning to one side as all that energy left him. Only Ian's hands kept him upright, making sure he didn't move until it was time. 

"You did so good." Ian praised, that low growl spreading up Mickey's body in the form of goosebumps. "Look at all your marks."

Blurry eyes focused enough to see bloody scratches from Ian's collar bones down to his hips. Looking as red and angry as the bite mark on his neck. 

"Look at me." Ian grinned, that territorial energy surrounding them on all sides. "Fuck, they feel good."

Mickey smiled shyly, heat rising up in a blush. "They look good."

"Show me yours." Ian begged, trying not to move until his knot went down, or else it would be painful for both of them. "Let me see."

With a tilt of his head, Mickey showed him. Touching it with shaky, sticky hands. Making himself moan. "It's deep."

"I know." Ian beamed, already imagining how pronounced the scar would be when it healed. "Needed to leave one big enough to show the world."

At that, Mickey dropped onto his chest, totally at ease. Ian wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tightly as he pushed his nose into his hair.

"It's over for the moment." Mickey breathed into Ian's chest. 

"I know, I can feel it." Ian let out a soft groan when he was able to pull out and roll them to their sides so Mickey's head rested against his chest. "Sleep while you can."

"Don't want to leave you." Mickey said, already half asleep. 

"I'll be here little omega." Ian shut his eyes as Mickey slipped into a deep, restful sleep. "You have me forever."

**

Ian didn't know exactly how long Mickey's heat went on. Sometimes it felt like minutes, like he would push into him and one second later they were riding out their orgasms. 

Other times it felt like it was never ending. That they continued to move together from the moment the sun came up, until it went down. Tangled together, creating new marks, reopening the other ones, until they came together again. 

It was endless and Ian wished it never ended. 

Mickey was his. From the deep bite mark on his neck, to the one on the inside of his wrist, then his thigh, marked on all three scent glands, Mickey was his. 

Ian had similar marks. Both sides of his neck, over one nipple, a few on his arms. Not to mention the claw marks on his chest and back, his ass from where Mickey needed him closer, deeper. 

It was ecstacy. Ian had never known pleasure like that, not with anyone else he'd ever been with. And it wasn't because Mickey was an omega, it was because Mickey was Mickey. 

When they resurfaced, Ian learned it had been a total of six long, amazing days of nothing but Mickey. The house smelled of them, in every single room. Lingering on soft surfaces, pumping through the house's ventilation system until each breath had them covered in goosebumps. 

During those days, aside from taking care of Mickey's insatiable sexual desire, Ian took care of the other needs as well. Between rounds of mind numbing sex, Ian forced himself to get up. To get him food and water, to pull them both into quick showers if they had time. Washing away blood and come, just to replace both within moments. 

It left them exhausted, drained, but sated and happy. Sharing sleepy smiles, passionate kisses, possessively touching their marks like they needed to feel it every few minutes. 

"I feel different." Mickey said, leaned against one cool side of the shower wall, watching Ian. "It's hard to explain."

Ian grinned, rinsing the soap from his face. "You don't have to explain. I know exactly how you feel."

When Ian opened his eyes, Mickey had his eyes closed, touching the healing mark on his neck. "I love when you touch it."

"I love touching it." Mickey replied with a smile. "It pulses when I do. Like I'm getting snapshots of how it happened."

Within seconds, Ian had Mickey gently pinned to the wall. Careful not to be too rough. Sore muscles and his sensitive skin needed time to recover. But it didn't have to be rough. Just a simple touch was enough. 

"When you see it, I see it." Ian kissed his cheek, running his nose up his jaw. "Or feel it. Just a little, enough to take my breath away."

Mickey rubbed his face against Ian's, nuzzling him. "I didn't expect that to happen. I've never seen it before."

"True mates, my little omega." Ian purred, his hand moving to rest against Mickey's heart as it pounded. "It's been known to happen, but it's rare. Something that people search for."

"Tell me." Mickey begged. 

Ian kissed his way to his mouth, kissing him a few times before he spoke. "Some share thoughts, others share feelings, or images. That connection goes so deep, they become a part of each other."

Mickey pulled back, his eyes a little wide. "I could feel you before, that first night. I saw red, I felt what you felt when you saw them."

Ian nodded, smiling. "I could see you on the bed, I could hear you, even with all that noise. We are true mates Mickey. We are meant to be together."

Mickey leaned his head against Ian's, closing his eyes as he tried to find it again. Whatever happened to them, for them to see or to feel it, he searched for it. 

"Ian." Mickey gasped, his body shaking as flashes of the last few days zipped into his mind. "I can see it."

"I can taste it." Ian growled into his mouth, getting as close as possible. "I can feel it."

The moment Mickey searched for that intimate connection, Ian felt what Mickey felt. The undeniable sexual hunger from his heat, the immense relief he felt when he came for him, dousing that fire. Ian felt the love Mickey had for him, unquestionable love, down to his soul.

It was even better than the images of them tangled together, moving eagerly. Or the sounds, his growling while Mickey gave those needy whimpers.

Ian couldn't believe it was real, true mates. And that he found his within an awful situation. 

Mickey kissed him, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck as Ian took his waist, pushing their chests together. Although heated, it never went further than them kissing. 

"I love you." Ian said as he pulled back, bumping their noses while those images and feelings soared between them.

Mickey smiled. "I love you too."

**

"Fuck." Ian groaned as he finally got a good look at the foyer. 

Mickey was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, smiling. "You made one fuck of a mess."

When Mickey warned him about not being the same omega during his heat, as his normal self, he wasn't kidding. Ian literally watched Mickey's every move and it changed over the course of six days. 

He was blunt, outspoken, a little harsh with words but giddy, smug. Mickey was playful, pushing him away just to drag him back, muttering dirty things against his lips. Randomly smacking his ass, being the opposite of his heat induced self. 

An independent omega. Another rarity among them. The ones who usually suffer from domestic situations because most alphas wouldn't tolerate it. 

Ian loved him all the more for it, even now while Mickey took cheap shots at him while they looked over his mess from that night. 

"If I knew they'd be dead before the night was out, I'd have laid plastic sheeting down." Ian shot back, eyebrow raised in amusement. "But they caught me off guard."

The bodies, they learned after they made their way into the rest of the house, had been removed from the porch. No bodies, or parts, not even the head was there. It was as clean as it had been. 

Inside, the blood remained smeared on the floor and splattered against the walls. No one had been let inside to clean and they had been far too busy with each other to do much of anything. 

"I am not cleaning this shit up." Mickey shook his head, unwilling to negotiate. "I know you don't want anyone in here but they have maids for a reason."

"As long as the maid is a female omega, I have no issues with that." 

Mickey growled, a low rumble in his chest. "No omegas."

A chill moved down Ian's spine, forcing his slightly aroused body to create their bonding smell, releasing it around them. "Easy little omega, you know that doesn't tempt me."

"I don't give a flying fuck. No omegas."

With a gentle shake, Ian let his body relax, the energy fading into the floor. "Whoever cleaned this place before then. But, it better not be an alpha or we'll have another body to clean up."

Mickey pushed off the door frame and walked around puddles of dried blood until he had Ian wrapped around him. "My sister usually does it because Terry makes her. Also because I made it harder for anyone else to clean."

Ian grinned. "Did you give them that sexy little growl? Scare em away?"

Mickey also grinned. "No, that's only for you. But I did like to shoot them with those tranq guns. I hate people being in here."

Ian barked out a laugh, hugging him tighter for being so resilient. "Well, I think I'd be happier with your sister, but I do seem to remember Terry saying you were the only omega in your family."

"I am." Mickey shifted his eyes when Ian's gaze burned his skin. "But she is my sister. Maybe the one alpha who doesn't want to fuck me. And she's a chick, who likes other chicks or stuck up guys."

Not sensing a threat, Ian took a deep breath and felt Mickey relax against him. "If you trust her, I do too. Any chance you can call her directly or does the call have to transfer out?"

"I have a cell phone that doesn't connect to the house, but I'm pretty sure he knows that and monitors it anyway."

As much as Ian didn't want to burst their little bubble, their happily bonded honeymoon bubble, they couldn't just leave the mess there. They'd have to risk calling Mickey's sister while trying to come up with an idea of what would happen with Terry. 

"Go ahead and call her." Ian said as he released Mickey after kissing his mark. "And if something happens, like he interrupts the call, I can handle it."

It wasn't an order, or a command from alpha to omega. It was just one mate taking care of the other when they needed it, when they wanted it. 

Mickey kissed him and stepped away. "Thank you."

Ian watched him go, only feeling slightly panicked. Not over his sister, but because he was away from his side. A few seconds of them not touching and it was making him itch. 

"Get a grip." Ian scolded himself and walked away from the bloody foyer and into the kitchen. 

To keep his mind busy and not eavesdrop on Mickey's phone call, Ian made lunch. Putting together a little bit of everything until the entire table was covered. 

Ian smiled proudly as Mickey walked in, his eyebrows raising in surprise and his stomach gave a little grumble. "Hungry I hope."

Mickey rubbed his stomach as he came forward. "Fuck yeah, I'm hungry. Been using me til I'm empty."

Grinning from ear to ear, Ian pulled Mickey against him, kissing up one side of his jaw. "I think you have that backwards Mickey. I'm not sure I could get it up to save our lives."

Mickey easily proved him wrong by one shift of his hips. Not even a full blown grind, and he was hard as a rock, pushing between his cheeks. 

"You were saying?" Mickey asked smugly, biting his lip. 

"Mmm, I guess I was wrong." Ian nipped his ear quickly. "But we eat first, then fuck. Yeah?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." Mickey said, a little breathless when Ian moved, offering him one of the chairs. "Talked to Mandy."

Ian narrowed his eyes. 

"My sister," Mickey clarified as he took a seat. "She's coming pretty soon to clean up your mess."

Ian took the seat beside him to be close, closer even as he moved the entire chair until they almost bumped elbows. "I am pretty happy with that mess, in case you were wondering. And if it didn't smell like alphas, I'd let it stay."

"Well, I'm sure Mandy will be impressed also, and that's good because she hates you."

Ian felt his shoulders cave before tattooed hands moved across them. 

"Only because she doesn't like this shit anymore than we do. And because she has no idea what just happened over the last six days."

Ian nodded. "No, I get it. Just don't want her to hate me."

"She won't," Mickey pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Now eat because I can feel how hungry you are."

As the first piece of food came to his lips, Ian opened instantly. Simply because Mickey was feeding him and because he got to lick the tips of his fingers, dragging his tongue slowly against them. 

"That's not the point of eating." Mickey said softly and reached for the fork for the next bite. 

"Why not?" Ian paused to take the bite, letting his teeth scrape the prongs before he groaned around it. "I'm eating, like you said. And I get to taste you a little too. I think that is the point."

Without a response, Mickey kissed his lips, dipping his tongue in for a quick taste. Ian growled for more. "Eat it how you want, just eat."

"I'd rather just eat you." Ian mumbled under his breath as Mickey took his own bite, forcing a gasp from him. "Does that count?"

"No, it doesn't."

Ian shrugged. "Too bad really. I'd much rather have you."

Before Mickey could come up with another snippy, yet accurate remark, the landline started to ring. They shared a look, all amusement melting away in a single second. 

"No one ever calls from that line aside from him."

Ian stood, growling. "I wonder if he is sending anyone else inside."

The line continued to ring.

"Doubt it." Mickey could still smell the blood, even as it dried. "I'm sure he wants to know if I bled yet or not."

The growl intensified and Ian felt Mickey leaned into his stomach, nuzzling him. Without looking, Ian's thumb found his mark, pressing hard enough for that calming feeling to take effect. 

"If I hear one word about that…" Ian trailed off, squeezing harder. "Let's just say he might be on the menu for dinner."

Cannibalism was something very real in their culture. Especially if you kill because of your mate. It was a sign of power. The ultimate control, something no one else could take from you. 

And because of Mickey's heat, clouding his mind from thinking about the alphas he killed, Ian had no idea if his beast would demand that from him as well as their lives. 

The ringing stopped, making silence spread around them like fog.

"I don't want to deal with him."

"That makes two of us." Ian said, calmer than before, trying not to sound as angry as he felt. "And you don't have to, I can. If you want."

Mickey smiled. "Only if you want."

"I want."

"Then I want too."

The phone started ringing again, seemingly louder than before. 

"Just answer the damn thing."

Ian placed a kiss on the top of Mickey's head before he power-walked to the phone, jerked it off its cradle and put it to his ear. 

"Mister Gallagher."

Ian growled, hearing the distant buzz of shock batons through the other end. "I assume you got my message."

Mickey turned to face him, his cheek resting on the back of the chair. 

"Yes, I got the message." Terry growled back. "I will admit to that being my mistake, but any more bodies and you will be removed."

"Have a good time trying." Ian threatened, envisioning Terry's head on one of those expensive plates in the center of Mickey's table. "One more body would drop, then I'd walk right out of here with my omega."

"Threats will not work Mister Gallagher. I will let the deaths of my alphas go, simply because that was on me. But I expect results, quickly, or you will be removed and replaced without us taking one step inside."

"You remove me and he dies." Ian said seriously, feeling Mickey's panic instantly. "Unless you didn't catch the smell lingering on those bodies."

"Bonds mean little to me. I will get what I paid for, one way or another."

When his arm was nudged, Ian looked over to see Mickey standing there. Blue eyes wide, fear dripping off him in waves. Ian wrapped his arm around him and put his face right into his neck, letting Mickey get up close to that smell. To calm him. 

"Keep your distance Terry, that's the only way you make it out of this alive. I don't care what you paid, I don't care why you want anything from us, because you won't get it."

"Ian." Mickey whined, pushing his nose against his throat. 

Ian held him tighter, fingers threaded into his hair. "Mickey is mine. Mind, body and soul. You want him? You know where we are."

The call ended in the blink of an eye and Ian gripped the case of the phone and pulled it from the wall. He tossed it aside, making Mickey jump as it smashed, then pulled the cords out and threw them as well. 

"He'll come." Mickey mumbled. "Don't think he won't."

Ian wrapped his other arm around Mickey, squeezing until his feet lifted off the ground for a moment. "I know he will. And the moment we bonded, I knew he would have to die."

Mickey gripped Ian's back, trying to crawl into him.

"That's our only way out."

A knock on the door was quiet, not something you might hear when a pissed off alpha and his group of assholes came to claim an omega. It was soft, shy even. 

"That's Mandy." Mickey took another deep breath, drawing Ian into his lungs, then kissed his throat and moved back. "I'll get it."

Before Mickey was too far away, Ian gripped his wrist, halting him. "Let me, please." 

Mickey looked back, seeing worry shadowing green eyes. Begging him. 

"Just in case." Ian added. 

Mickey nodded, smiling a little when Ian did before they both slipped. "Be careful."

Ian walked up to him, kissing both sides of his neck, then his lips. "Always."


	7. Ghosts

Mine  
Chapter Seven- Ghosts

To get to the door, Ian had to step over pools of blood, a few stray shoes with no mate, a shredded shirt, and a few leftover dart guns.

The blood only looked dry, until you stepped in it like he did. Then the dried layer gave way for the wet center. Now he was leaving bloody footprints behind, like some sort of horror movie. 

"Had to make a fucking mess." Ian scolded himself. Only thankful that he didn't have to clean it up personally. 

The doorbell gave another loud ring. 

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Ian yelled as he stepped over the last bloody shoe.

The door was wired with cameras. Whoever came within three feet of the door would trigger it. Ian didn't have to smell who was on the other side, he could see it from the panel by the door. 

Whoever it was did not look like Mickey's sister. Not that he'd ever seen her before, but because she was supposed to be coming to clean, he expected scrubs or worn out clothing that wouldn't mind a bleach stain or two. 

Whoever it was, was not her. 

This woman wore an expensive looking romper. Not baggy or sagging, or even comfortable looking. But one of the ones with straight lines on either side, stiff. Almost like a business suit. She also wore one of those large sun hats that somehow looked decent and matched her clothing. Then shiny black high heels and a handbag over one shoulder. 

This was not Mandy. 

"Ian?"

Ian looked back. Mickey was standing in the hallway, his voice soft, curious. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Whoever that is, isn't Mandy." Ian looked back at the panel. Whoever it was, he was getting a bad feeling. "Any other women you know that he might send in here?"

"Most people on his staff are men," Mickey was hesitant to come closer. "Aside from Mandy, I don't know anyone else."

The smell hit him within minutes of Mickey standing there. Even through the blood and sweat from the other alphas, he could smell Mickey's fear. His worry. 

"Do you have a bad feeling, too?" Ian asked without looking back. 

"Yeah, but I dunno why. I can't even smell them."

The doorbell rang twice more. She was getting impatient. 

"You don't have to be afraid." Ian finally looked at him, meeting worried eyes. "I can handle anything on the other side of that door."

As if on cue, his power rippled outward. Nothing abrasive like it had been the past few days, but slowly. As if it were gathering momentum for something big. Something powerful. 

The ground didn't shake, but he knew Mickey could feel it within seconds because he gasped. Ian didn't force it on him, Mickey wasn't a threat. Instead, it wound around Mickey's body like a snake. Slowly, caressing him, shielding him, making him feel safe. 

"Fuck." Mickey gave a deep sigh, his head hanging back 

Ian licked his lips. "See? I won't let anyone we don't want in here."

"I believe you."

Just to make Mickey feel safer, Ian turned away from the door, ignoring the incessant ringing and grabbed one of the discarded dart guns from off the floor, still splattered with blood and walked to Mickey and offered it willingly. 

Mickey took it, watching the blood get transferred from the gun to Ian, then from Ian to him. "Will I need it?"

Ian shrugged and leaned over to kiss the side of his neck. "Probably not, but you feel better with it."

"Yeah," Mickey admitted with a nod. "But I feel better with you here."

The doorbell rang three times in a row. 

Still, Ian took the time to pull Mickey into his neck, where their smell was the strongest and held him. "Nothing on the other side of that door is more dangerous than I am."

Mickey inhaled deeply, trembling. 

"I know you know that's true." 

"I know." Mickey did as Ian had and kissed his throat. "Go ahead. I'm okay."

Ian pulled back and kissed his lips. He left Mickey at the doorway with the dart gun and finally advanced on the door. He didn't let it ring again. Just flipped the locks and jerked it open. 

The smell hit him before she lifted her head enough to show her face. She was an alpha, but not as strong as she was pretending to be. Even her look screamed power, her vibe. Her lack of fear as she approached the door. 

Maybe she didn't see what he did to the last unexpected guests, but he was willing to give her a demonstration if she was here for anything other than turn down service. 

Before she looked up, Mickey's fear spiked. His worry became despair, his curiosity became disgust. His entire mood shifted into something sour, into something frightening. 

"Baby?" Ian asked without turning away from her. 

Mickey didn't reply. He didn't move a single inch, not even to leave like Ian knew he wanted to. He was paralyzed with fear and not even the sound of his voice--his mates voice was enough to break him out of it. 

"Mikhailo." She purred, looking up. 

Ian growled, a fierce sound that made even the hairs stand up on his arms. Mickey was seconds away from passing out, Ian could feel it. One word from her and he was about to lose it. 

Her eyes were as evil as she was beautiful. Beautiful in a way that only being foreign could achieve. She had an air about her that radiated dominance and fear, and something about her made Mickey want to run, to hide. That was all he needed to know to decide that she wasn't welcome. 

"You have about two seconds to leave before your blood mixes with the blood behind me." Ian warned and the power leaking from his pores amplified it until it sounded like surround sound. "That's my only warning."

She smiled at him. She knew she was dangerous and unwelcome, she could smell the blood and feel his power and yet, she didn't heed his warning. She was either unafraid to die, or believed somehow he would spare her for whatever reason. 

"I don't take orders from you, orange boy." She grinned as she said it and Ian felt his skin crawl. "I have urgent business with Mikhailo and won't leave until it's finished."

"Ian…" Mickey's voice cracked, paving way for a heart wrenching whine. 

That sound hit him like a broken mirror. Shards of ragged glass coming at him from all angles. Before another one sounded, Ian his hand wrapped around her slender throat, feeling her attempt to swallow her fear, and failed. 

Snapping a twig would require more strength than it would to break her neck. As he squeezed, he could almost hear the little bones inside bending under the force. Screaming to be released before the damage was done. 

The only relief he took in that, was that her smile slipped, her pupils expanded- the typical deer in a headlight look, and she reaked of fear. 

"You used up your only chance." Ian growled in her face until her legs buckled. Now only being held up by his strength, her well manicured nails pulled at his fist. "You are dead, you just haven't realized it yet."

In the blink of an eye, Ian yanked her inside the house. Her expensive, shiny shoes getting dirtied as he drug her into the foyer, through the blood. With a single thought, the door slammed closed and all three locks and the alarm clicked into place. 

Now holding her in one fist, dangling from his side like a child holding a baby doll, Ian walked to his mate until they stood face to face. She was alive, but afraid to move, just like Mickey was. 

"Mickey." Ian growled his name, not in anger, or dominance, but because he simply couldn't control the volume of his own voice. "One word and she's gone."

Blue, dazed eyes blinked at him. Taking more than a moment to come back to reality, back to him. "Gone?"

Ian nodded, tightening his fist until she choked from lack of air. "Gone. Dead, Mickey. Just say it and she will never bother you again."

When she tried to claw at his hand again, Ian effortlessly pushed that power down until her arms fell to her sides. Until she lay limp once again, eyes wide, darting from him to Mickey and back again. 

"Baby, you need to tell me what to do." Ian cupped Mickey's face with his free hand. Pushing nothing but love and warmth into him, soothing him. "Whatever you want."

"I can't--" Mickey began, but couldn't ignore the tremor that moved through his body. "I can't think with her here."

That was all he needed. Just one more push of power, and she went still. Her eyes closed, her mouth parted. She was alive, but passed out from lack of air. He could still feel her heartbeat against his palm, but now he could take care of his mate.

Ian dropped her and she landed with a fleshy thud that had him twisting his neck to the side as his power returned, and had Mickey flinching. 

"Come on." Ian whispered in his softest voice and pulled Mickey out into the hallway. "Who is she?"

Mickey shook his head and wrapped both arms around his middle. "I can't tell you."

Ian bristled with worry. "You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry." Mickey's voice cracked and he pushed his face into Ian's shoulder, having trouble breathing. "Fuck, I think I'm gonna pass out."

He didn't have time to worry. Mickey's legs buckled seconds later and he caught him before he fell, scooped him into his arms and all but ran into their room and put him on the bed. 

As he pushed dark hair from his eyes, Ian noted his shallow breathing, but could hear his erratic heartbeat. His pain was a taste he never wanted to know, his fear like a shadow that loomed over the bed. 

"Oh, baby." Ian pulled the heavy blanket up to Mickey's chin and kissed his parted lips. "I would never let anything happen to you."

Mickey didn't move, but some of that fear seeped away at his words. 

With one more kise to Mickey's lip, Ian left him and shut the secured door until the lock clicked into place. No smells got out, no sounds, nothing. Mickey was safe.

He needed to deal with whoever the hell she was. He didn't want to kill her unless Mickey said it was okay, but there was no way in hell he was letting her walk out without an explanation. 

Stalking back through the house, Ian picked up the fallen dart gun, walked back to her and shot her five times until it clicked empty. Even if she were to regain consciousness, the dart gun would keep her down long enough for him to make sense of it all.

She needed to be sedated until that happened, or tied up. He didn't care which. He was tempted to keep coming back to her every ten minutes with a new dart gun, but the last thing he needed was for her to overdose. 

Tying her up would have to do. 

Ian yanked the ties away from one set of curtains until they closed, then did the same on the other side. He tied her hands with one and her ankles with another. Tight enough to cut off circulation if he let it. 

Just as he was about to drag her to the nearest closer, that godforsaken doorbell rang again. 

Ian dropped her and moved to the door. Another woman was standing there, only she was wearing dark scrubs, had her dark hair tied behind her neck and a heavy duty maids cart was standing behind her.

This was Mandy. 

Ian once again opened the door, blocking the entire entrance with the bulk of his shoulders and looked down on what he could only describe as the female version of Mickey. Same skin tone, same eyes, same height, same active eyebrows. 

At the first smell of him, her eyes dilated. He only saw it for a moment before she whined and tilted her neck to the side, submitting within seconds. An alpha who didn't have a problem surrendering to him before names were exchanged, Ian was impressed. 

"Your name better be Mandy." Ian didn't growl this time, but still she kept her submissive position. 

"It is. I'm Mickey's sister." She answered quietly. "If now is a bad time…"

Ian stepped aside. "We've been expecting you." 

It took her a moment to shake off the power he projected, but she did, which was rather impressive considering he didn't draw it back like did with Mickey. She had to fight and claw her way out and did so within moments. 

"You're strong." Ian said with absolute respect. "You are smart enough to submit but strong enough to fight it."

Mandy smiled. "I had a choice, yes. But there is no need to compete here. I am his sister, not competition."

"You are exactly right." He smiled a little, draining some of that stiffness in his neck and motioned her inside. "But you'd never stand a chance if you were."

"Not many people could, I imagine."

Her tone was light and playful and had a way of making him relax within seconds. Just like Mickey could. But it didn't last. The moment she stepped into the house and got a good smell, her fear spiked, her smile slipped and she looked at him now like the other woman had. 

"Problem?" Ian asked, nonchalantly. 

"Holy shit, what the hell is this?" Mandy looked around from blood stain to blood stain. "This is what you want me to clean up?"

Ian didn't smile when he wanted to. "Yes. Why?"

Her eyes widened at that. "Whose blood is this?"

"Did you not see the bodies being taken out of here a few days ago?" Ian inhaled and thumbed at the closer door. She was confused, but not afraid. 

"Bodies--" she put a hand to her head. "Like, more than one?"

Smirking, Ian nodded. 

"Who are they?" She stepped further in, around the puddles, crinkling her nose. "Who were they?"

Ian moved around effortlessly until he stood in the hallway once more and watched her take in the entire room and the power that still clung to the walls. He was rather proud of his work, he liked that it sent a message, even now. 

"They are -- were five of Terry's alphas." Ian kicked the boot closest to him. "I told him if someone came in unannounced that I would kill them."

Fearful eyes shifted into understanding. Of respect. 

"How'd they get them out without coming in?"

"I tossed them out, of course." Ian said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My mate was in heat and I needed their smell out as soon as possible."

Mandy looked a little green now. "Gross. I do not need to hear about that shit."

"Good, because that's only for me." Ian grinned. 

"I kinda like you…" She waited. 

"Ian."

"Okay, Ian. I like you." She tilted her head at the round shaped blood pool, thinking. Then glanced at him. "Head?"

Ian nodded. "Head. Let's just say I'm good at bowling."

The joke was stupid but she laughed until her eyes teared. Ian liked her too, which he didn't expect but if she was anything like Mickey, he knew they'd have no trouble getting along. 

"Okay, since you've already impressed me with your ability to slaughter alphas and made me laugh at a joke about decapitation and bowling, mind tell me where my brother is?"

Ian's eyes hardened in an instant and he took one step to the side. Giving her full view of the other woman's body. "Whoever this is, decided to show up and freak him the fuck out. He literally couldn't move and eventually fainted."

"That motherfucker." Mandy growled. She moved across the room and kicked at her limp body. "Fucking bitch!"

Ian studied her closely. Unlike Mickey, she wasn't afraid, but angry, violent. She hated whoever this woman was just like Mickey did, but for a different reason. Both of which he knew nothing about. 

"Who is she?" Ian asked and snapped his fingers in her face when she didn't reply. It snapped her out of whatever daze she'd been in. 

"Her name is Svetlana," Mandy took a step back, then another. "She belongs to Terry."

Ian waited for her to explain, but she didn't. She just glared down at her. And he could feel her hate like a fine wine. Like it needed to breathe before you taste it. She wanted this Svetlana woman dead, like yesterday.

"Until he wakes up, I can't tell you what this is about." Mandy looked up at Ian to see his eyes drawn into slits. "It needs to come from him."

In reality, he could force Mandy to tell him. It would require work, more strength than he had at the moment, but he was stronger than her. She would bend at first, but she would break and tell him. 

However, that wouldn't bode well for them as friends, as family. Things had started off odd, but now they had an understanding. They had respect. Which is more than he'd had from anyone who he wasn't directly related to. 

He wouldn't ruin that for an answer that would come in time. 

"Why haven't you killed her?"

"I thought about it, even asked him before he fainted." Ian bent down and checked her pulse. It beat steady under his fingers. "But I'd rather ask him what he wants to do."

Mandy growled. "She needs to die."

Ian smirked. "I agree, but we are waiting. This is Mickey's business and I won't do it without him."

Mandy moved fast, faster than he anticipated. Her hand was around the woman's throat, squeezing as he had, only harder. 

For a moment he let it happen. Ian watched Svetlana's body shift to get away from the danger, to save itself even when she was gone to them for the moment. 

And just as her heart began to slow, Ian snatched Mandy's arm away and held it, even when she used every ounce of strength she had to jerk away. "We wait."

Mandy growled. "You fucking wait. I don't have to."

It was power play time. Ian flexed his just as she did. They clashed for a moment -- visibly rippling the air-- then his swallowed hers like a giant wave against the beach. Unrelenting, powerful and unforgiving. 

This time when he said it, she tilted her head just enough to placate him, then backed up. "We both wait. And while we do, she needs to be kept somewhere she can't escape."

"Tie her to a tree." Mandy offered after he let go and she shrugged off the excess power. 

"That's not creative at all," Ian said in distaste. He crossed his arms over his chest. "If she is outside he can get her, so she stays inside. I thought maybe a closet, or the basement would work for now."

Mandy considered it for a moment. "Too many ways to escape down there. The closet works."

When he grabbed the woman's arms, Mandy happily helped and grabbed her ankles. They lifted on the count of three and walked to her to the closet. Ian held her with one hand and opened the door with the other. 

They tossed her inside like a bag of trash and shut the door without a word. Ian locked it, then easily pulled a large, heavy China cabinet in front of the door, so even if she woke up and opened the door, she still wouldn't be strong enough to get out. 

"Will that hold?" Mandy asked, shoving her shoulder against one side to see if it would shift.

It didn't.

"For awhile. I'm not sure how those darts last, or how powerful they are--but considering they were meant for me, they should keep her down. But just to be safe, I put an entire clip into her."

Mandy grinned. 

"Might have to come back and shoot her with more if Mickey doesn't wake up soon." He nodded down the hallway, away from the mess and she followed. 

"Ooh, if she needs more, can I do it?" 

It wasn't like they were taking turns shooting empty beer bottles, they were talking about shooting a person to make sure she didn't get up. Dart gun or not, it was heavy shit. It didn't seem to matter to her though, she was excited. 

"How's your aim?" Ian asked. Joking but dead serious and stopped in front of the reinforced door. 

"Oh, it's excellent." Mandy smirked, something slightly evil. "I never miss."

Ian winked. "Neither do I."

After their vindictive moment, Ian turned to the doors and the panel on the side. Mickey told him the code for the door the night they went to bed together. A show of absolute trust; giving another the code for a room meant for safety. 

For that alone, Ian had taken him again that night. Showing him just how much he appreciated that small act of trust, of love. As if Mickey didn't already know how much he meant to him. 

Shielding the panel from Mandy with the bulk of shoulders, he quickly typed in the code. Then stood back as it opened with a gentle scraping sound. 

The smell hit him instantly. Not Mickey's heat, because that was gone, but his smell. Their smell. Coming at him in a giant cloud of lusty smoke, enabling him to draw it deep into his lungs, deep into his body until that was all he smelled. 

Mandy took a step back, almost like she was waiting for him to say it was okay to go in. Even when his alpha hadn't been prompted to want her to ask. She knew somehow, and let it happen. 

"If you're anything like him, we won't have an issue." Ian said and swept his hand out, motioning her inside. 

"Mickey is the only one I care about, Ian." She fell into step beside him as they walked in further. "I'm the only one who doesn't want to use him."

"Not the only one." Ian whispered. 

They glanced over to the bed at the same time. Under all those blankets and pillows, Mickey lay curled into himself. Nearly hugging his own knees. His face was slack with relaxation, which was a relief considering how he'd been before. 

Ian felt his entire body relax at the sight of him. He knew Mickey was okay for now, safe and asleep in their bed. Surrounded by his smell, by their bond. He could keep him safe in that bed, away from all the bad things in the world. Until he woke up. 

"Does he know?"

Her question surprised him. He'd been staring so hard that he forgot she was there for a moment. "Does who know what?"

"Does Terry know you bonded with him?"

She knew, she could smell it on them. "He does. But that doesn't seem to matter much to him. He still wants us to willingly conceive and hand over our child."

From the corner of his eye, he watched one hand move to her stomach. The soft caress of her fingers against it let him know that like Mickey, she had her own story. One that might have something to do with their entire reason for being there. 

"The one thing you need to know about Terry is that he is an evil bastard." Mandy moved to the side of the bed and slowly worked her hand into her brothers hair. "He isn't wired like we are. He doesn't care about family in the same way. He just wants to use us, for whatever he has in mind for his future."

Ian moved to the other side of the bed and took a seat. Mickey shifted away from her, towards him. His eyes still closed, but searching him out, seeking his smell or his warmth. It filled that void inside that had been missing in him his entire life until Mickey came.

"I don't care what he wants, Mandy." Ian did as she had and pushed his fingers into his hair. "I only care about what Mickey wants and needs."

Her smile was soft in the way Mickey's could be. One that tugged at his heart strings. 

"I want him to be safe and happy and with me. Nothing else matters to me." Ian bent down, unable to help himself and nuzzled behind Mickey's ear, smelling him until his insides turned to mush. "He deserves to be happy."

"Yeah, he does. But as long as you two are trapped here, he won't be able to be happy. Terry won't back down, Ian. He won't give up. He will push and push until you break and he gets what he wants."

The growl that clawed its way up his throat was nothing but power. It came from the deepest parts of him, the happily mated, territorial part of him. Almost like if he growled loud enough, his skin would split and make way for his alpha that was too powerful to be kept under lock and key. 

That part was for Mickey. 

"I already offered to kill him." Ian watched her shrink a little under that power. "I told Mickey if he asked for his head, I'd give it to him."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because he didn't tell me." Ian said and felt Mickey shift on the bed. Slowly waking up. "I wasn't sure how this alpha omega power play would work when I got here. I was under the assumption; the worlds assumption that he would want to be with me. That he would be a good omega and do what he's told."

Mandy growled.

"But now that we are together, now that we are linked forever, I understand." Ian looked down at him, watching sleepy blue eyes make contact with his. "He has all the power here, Mandy. Not me. He controls what I do and why. I care only about his wants and needs. Never my own."

That soft look returned, along with the one in his lap, as tattooed fingers played with the bottom of his hand. 

"If he tells me to kill him, I will. There would be no hesitation or mistakes, nothing but the end result as he wants it. But I won't make that choice alone."

"You don't have to." Mickey said softly, pushing his head into Ian's stomach, nuzzling it. "We make it together."

"Baby." Ian bent all the way down until he was covering the top half of Mickey's body with his own. Giving them some much needed privacy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Mickey kissed along his stomach, breathing deep to chase that fear away. "I didn't mean to freak out like that."

Ian caressed the side of his face. "Don't be sorry, baby. Don't ever be sorry for feeling the way you do, about anything."

The tears that slowly dripped from Mickey's eyes made his body ache. He felt what Mickey felt, he could taste it, he could see it on his face. 

"Is she gone?" 

"No, not yet." Ian sat up and looked at Mandy. "I didn't want to let her go until I knew what was happening."

Mickey looked around and his eyes landed on Mandy. He smiled, but it didn't last long. "Did you tell him?"

"No, I told him he needed to hear it from you."

As soon as Mickey tried to sit up, Ian was there to help. Gripping both his sides and lifting him until he was nearly sitting in his lap. His back against his chest, soft and sleepy in his arms. 

Ian pulled the blanket up enough to cover Mickey's lower half, then wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. 

"We don't have to do this now." Ian said to both of them. Every now and then he'd kiss Mickey's neck, or his jaw. "She's not going anywhere and I can feel how tired you are."

Mickey tilted his head for more. "You need to know."

Mandy stood, moving away from the bed. "I'll be outside if you need anything."

Ian was about to tell her not to leave until he felt Mickey's relief when she did. Mandy knew what Mickey was going to say, yet he didn't want her around when he was about to tell it. 

He waited until the door closed before he asked. "Why didn't you want her in here?"

Mickey moved off the bed and Ian let him, with one more kiss to his jaw. He held his arms over his bare chest as he walked to the end of the bed where Ian's shirt was. He tugged it on and the tremors stopped. 

"She's heard this story more than once in our life. It's painful, it's ugly and it's not something she needs to hear over and over again."

"And you really want to tell me?" Ian asked and slid off the bed but didn't go to him, even when his body screamed for it. "Whatever it is, I'll understand."

Mickey smiled sadly at him and moved back into his arms. "I know you will. But it needs to be said."

Ian wrapped him up and squeezed. "Okay, baby. Tell me."

For a few long moments, they were silent. Ian just wanted to hold him and Mickey seemed to be gathering his thoughts. Trying to weed through the fear and sadness and muster up an ounce of bravery it would take to tell his story. 

Ian was proud of him because of it. 

"Her name is Svetlana, and she used to be a whore that worked for my dad. I met her years ago, when my dad caught me with another man for the first time."

There were no emotions in his voice. Like, someone else was telling it to the best of their knowledge. 

"He's a homophobic asshole in the first place, but having his omega son being gay was unacceptable. He beat us until we couldn't move, until all I could do was lay there when she came in."

Ian squeezed him. He knew what it was before Mickey could say it and a piece of him broke. A piece of his heart, or his soul, he didn't know. Only that it was broken. 

Without pushing, Ian tried to sense his emotions, his feelings. He was so open to him at any given time. But now he was empty, hollow. There was no sadness, no pain, just nothing. 

"She didn't have a choice, not really. He had a gun to her head and forced her on me."

"Mickey…" Ian pulled back, cupping his face as blue eyes stared blankly at him. 

"I don't know how long it lasted. Only that we all made it out alive. I never saw him again and a few months later…" Mickey paused. 

Suddenly, like a switch had been flipped, Ian could feel all of him again. His pain, his anger, his fear. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Like nothing he ever wanted to feel again and didn't know how Mickey managed to stay alive, to be compassionate, to love. 

"He knew I was pregnant before I did." Mickey sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Maybe he could smell it, or maybe he planned it all along, but he knew."

Tears filled his eyes and fell without permission. His body felt cold, even huddled with Mickey's. Bone cold. Deep under the skin cold. 

Mickey blinked back the tears, watching Ian's fall freely. "He told me if I had the nerve to be an omega in his family, that the least I could do was give him the alpha he always wanted."

"Oh, Mickey." Ian wiped Mickey's cheeks, watching his eyes close for a moment as the sadness amplified. "I'm so sorry."

"Because of my...delicate condition, he couldn't hurt me. Or wouldn't. Afraid of damaging the baby. So, I got away with more than anyone would have. He left me alone, but demanded to know about how I was progressing."

This was not his turn to be weak. Or sad. This was not about his feelings, or his life. This was about Mickey and Mickey needed him to be strong. He needed him to hear what he had to share. He needed him to be what he needed. 

"And did you?" Ian cleared his throat and asked. He was barely hiding the tremble in his body. 

"Sort of." Mickey leaned into Ian's palm, gathering the strength to say the rest. "I never made it past the first trimester. I couldn't have a baby like that, out of hate, a baby that I didn't want. One that would probably have the same future I had living with him. One of hate and violence, of slavery."

Ian kept his voice steady. Even when pieces of that broken piece were crumbling. "What did you do?"

The tears ran faster. "I miscarried...on purpose. I ended it before it had a chance to be anything more than what she took from me."

"Oh, God." Ian whispered and pulled Mickey as close as humanly possible. Until their tears mixed, until their Mickey's pain spread into him, until it was his own. 

Then he could see it all, just like when they came together that first time. But instead of slick skin and passionate kisses, it was Mickey crying while he looked at the pregnancy test alone, while he cried himself to sleep. The hate he felt when Terry looked at him like he was finally someone worthy of his time. 

Ian felt how much Mickey wanted to die. He felt his hopelessness, his helplessness. Being alone with all of it, with being raped, with finding out he was pregnant and had no other choice but to do what was happening. 

Ian saw the pills on the counter in the bathroom as if he put them there. He watched himself -- he watched Mickey -- take pill after pill until the entire box was gone. He watched as he tried not to throw them up, as he held his stomach and wished for a second that what he took would kill him too. 

Ian blinked and he was back. Only instead of holding Mickey, they were holding each other, crying. They cried for the loss, the pain, the fear, they cried for what could have been if it had happened with love instead of hate. 

Omegas wanted children. They wanted a mate, they wanted a family. They wanted it all. And to have something so loving and sacred be violated like that was about the worst thing that could ever happen to an omega. Then to end it, to put yourself through that kind of pain and torture...it was just too much. 

"Let me kill him." Ian whispered against Mickey's lips. Their heads were pressed together, their tears all but gone. "Please? Let me do it for you."

Mickey traced the edge of Ian's jaw, not smiling, but trying. "It won't change what he did. It won't change a fucking thing."

"No, it won't." Ian said honestly. "But he would be gone forever. He'd never be able to bother you, or control you. You could live how you wanted, wherever you wanted."

He watched the words swim around the blues of Mickey's eyes, like a galaxy. The words appealed to him, enticing him to say yes and be done with it all. 

"You could be with whoever you wanted." Ian finished, his body shaking with a new type of fear. "You can be happy, baby."

Mickey narrowed his eyes and sat up, putting space between them. "What are you talking about?"

Ian sat up too and didn't reach out. Mickey went from sad to angry and confused in a matter of seconds. And if he tried to touch him it might make it worse. 

"Without him, you don't have to do this, Mickey." Ian explained. "You don't have to be trapped in this house. You don't have to be with me when you didn't want to in the first place."

Mickey growled this time and shoved him back. "Fuck you, if you think that's the only reason I'm here. He might have set this up, but he didn't make me love you."

Ian swallowed his 'I love you,' it would only make it worse. It felt like he said the right thing, but it wasn't. He knew Mickey loved him, not because Terry forced them together. Why he said it in the first place was anyone's guess.

"All that shit is in the past. He will never do that to me again, or I will kill him. But that's not us, Ian. I won't have that linger with us like we are a goddamn side show." 

Ian smiled, just a little. 

"You want to kill him, then fucking kill him." Mickey barked and gripped Ian by his neck and jerked him forward. "But you are stuck with me now and I better not hear that shit from you again."

In an instant, his body was pulsing, thrumming. Filled with heat that burned only for his mate. It took his breath away and blinded him at the same time.

The past fell away in a microsecond. Like Mickey pushed it away from both of their minds by sheer force of will and changed it to something they had control over. To something they could build on and watch it grow into whatever the hell they wanted it to be.

"Tell me." Ian moved to his knees until he was towering over him. Mickey's grip loosened, but just barely. "Tell me."

Mickey rose up on his knees as well and Ian's head pushed into his, followed by that euphoric rush of power. "Tell you I love you, or tell you to kill him?"

The growl he let out was strong enough to shake the house. He knocked Mickey's hand away from his throat, then grabbed him just the same. His fingers digging into his mating marks, adding pressure as well as pleasure until that smell swirled around them like the autumn wind. 

"Both." Ian said against his mouth, breathing power like a dragon breathed fire. "Tell me."

Mickey slowly lowered himself down to the bed, on his back, and pulled Ian with him until they were as close as two people could be. "I love you."

With an expert twist of his hips, Ian pushed against him until Mickey arched under him, rubbing fully against his body. Sparking a kind of heat that he only felt after they were bonded. 

"And?" Ian asked, panting as Mickey pulled on his back, urging him to move again. His legs linked around his hips. 

"Kill him," Mickey begged, pulsing energy into Ian's body that he knew his alpha couldn't resist. "Her too, kill all of them."

Every fiber of his being was pulsating. His mate demanded something from him, something he couldn't ignore and didn't want to. The only thing that mattered was doing as he was asked until his mate was satisfied. 

Ian turned Mickey's head until he could suck against his mark. Mickey whimpered, his body opening for him. Then Ian whispered his answer in his ear. A lovers secret. A beautiful poem, heartfelt words he meant more than anything else he said in his entire life. 

"They'll be dead before nightfall."


	8. Massacre

Mine  
Chapter 8- Massacre

Without wanting to make Mickey even more uneasy, even more upset, he wanted to plan his little murder spree until after Mickey fell asleep. He waited with him, laying in their bed with his body pressed against Mickey's back. He calmed him with soothing words, soft kisses against his mark and all his power projected into love and family instead of dominance and anger. 

Mickey was asleep within ten minutes. And as much as he hated to leave him, to replace his body, his warmth with one of his shirts and nearly all of the blankets in the house, Ian made a promise. One that he would keep. 

It was only a few hours until dark. A few hours to slaughter however many alphas Terry had access to, then Svetlana, then Terry himself. But it would be done, just as he promised, because he promised. 

If Mickey needed them dead to feel safe and happy, then Ian would happily oblige. 

With one last look of him in that big bed, Ian shut the reinforced door, making sure it locked into place with that metal grinding sound, then set the alarm with a different code, one no one but him had access to. 

The only reason for that was in case something went wrong and he didn't make it back to him. No one would be able to get inside unless Mickey opened it from his side, at his own caution. It scared him to think that way but Mickey's safety was put above everyone and anything else in his life, especially his own life. 

If anything happened to Mickey, he was as good as dead anyway. But that went both ways. He would stay alive just to keep Mickey alive. It was a dedication he knew nothing about until the moment he thought it, the moment he felt it deep within his body. 

"How is he?"

Ian turned and Mandy was sitting on the ground just outside the door. She looked as worried as he felt, and as much as she tried to keep her emotions on lockdown, Ian could smell her fear, her worry.

"Considering everything that just happened, he's okay." Ian took a seat next to her, close enough for their shoulders to touch. "He told me what happened with Terry and Svetlana."

"I hope that makes you see that there are no redeeming qualities in Terry."

"Yes, it does. Not that I had any hopes for it before that story, but definitely not now."

The house fell quiet when they did. No sounds aside from their steady breathing and the echoing thump of their hearts if he listened closely enough. There was no life in that house. It was dead, a shell. Something no one cared about. No sounds or talking or kids running down the halls, no tv shows or banging around in the kitchen. Just nothing. 

It was a house, not a home. And certainly no place for his mate to live. Yes, it had pretty things, more rooms than five Gallagher houses put together. But it was missing everything that made a house a home.

"I hate this place." 

Mandy smiled. "Yeah, join the club. I'd rather live in a cardboard box downtown then this fucking place."

"I have one of those downtown." Ian returned her smile. "The box is about two stories with crumbling walls and too many people living in it. But, it's still better than this place."

"I knew you weren't from around here. You don't seem like a stuck up asshole."

"You two don't seem that way." Ian hoped she didn't take offense. Compared to him, they were the rich, stuck up half. "Terry does, but not you."

"Yeah, he's a piece of work. Did Mickey say what he wanted to do about Svetlana? Cuz no offense, but having her locked in that closet is freaking me out."

Ian nodded and stood, then offered Mandy his hand to pull her up. He nodded towards the foyer and they walked side by side. "He's okay with me killing them. Svetlana, Terry especially, but he said everyone."

Mandy whistled. "He made the right call and if I was as powerful as you are, I would have done it years ago. But he has access to a lot of manpower, firepower too."

They stopped at the entrance to the foyer and looked at the closet. The wardrobe was still blocking it and there was no sound coming from inside. He was pretty sure she was still unconscious. 

"Killing her will be easy. Alive or dead, she's not very strong. I'm more worried about Terry."

Ian nodded and walked across the room for another dart gun when he spotted a real gun, one that must have slipped across the floor when he hauled their bodies out. He grabbed it, checked to see a full clip and it was already loaded.

"I might have a plan to make it a little more manageable." Ian gripped the gun in his hand. He didn't need it but one could never be too careful planning mass murder. "But you don't have to stay, Mandy. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Mandy flipped him off. "If I didn't want to stay, I would have cleaned and left. I want to stay, Ian. I want us all out of this mess."

"I get that. But this isn't just going against his orders. I'm going to kill all of them. Whoever he sends in here. Family, friends, everyone."

"Terry already killed our brother." Mandy bit down on her lip so she didn't growl. "He was taken from us two years ago. Aside from Mickey and I, there is no one left but Terry."

Another thing Ian hadn't known. Aside from knowing that Mickey was his mate, that he had a sister, he was raped, his father was a bastard and now his brother was dead...Ian didn't really know much about Mickey's life. Or him as a person. 

"I'm sorry about your brother." Ian set his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "And knowing it's just you two makes it easier. I won't have to worry about who to kill or not to kil."

"We won't have to worry." Mandy corrected. "I'm staying for this. I can kill as well as any other alpha, a man included. I can handle my own."

Ian smiled. "I never doubted that. And I bet you're easily twice as strong as any man I've ever known."

"Good, then we have an understanding." She pointed to the closest. "Tell me this plan."

"Simple. First we kill her. I don't want him to wake up with her still alive. Then, I'm going to call my brother for back up. It'll take him a bit to get here and by then it'll be in full swing."

"Makes sense. That way we don't get overwhelmed and killed." Mandy said sarcastically but her smile was sincere. "Then we start killing people?"

"Then we do something to get his attention." Ian looked around the house and his eyes landed on the control panel for the door. "We take out the phones, the cameras, kill the guards outside. He'll send a team in to investigate. Then we kill them. Then he'll send more."

"I get it. Just take out groups at a time and lessen the amount without overdoing it."

He could hear the respect in her voice, as well as her admiration. He could also feel how sure of this she was, how ready. 

"It's the only plan we have. Running won't work. He has the money and power to track us down. The entire point is to get away, but the only way is with him dead."

"Yeah, you're right. Mind if I kill her?"

Ian's eyebrows lifted. "You sure?"

"Yeah. If anyone should do it, it should be me or Mickey. Plus that gives you time to call your brother, then start trying to get Terry's attention."

There was no reason it had to be him. He didn't make the promise to kill everyone himself, and he was certain Mickey wouldn't mind as long as Svetlana was gone before he had a chance to see her again, to feel his fear trying to swallow him.

"Alright, I don't see why not." Ian offered her the gun, which she took after a moment. "I doubt you'll need it but guns scare weak people, like her. Just in case some of that revenge needed to come out."

Mandy growled. "Oh, it does. I won't make it quick for her. She doesn't deserve it."

Ian shook his head. "No, she doesn't." He pushed the wardrobe out of the way and stepped aside for her. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Mandy gripped the door knob so hard it snapped off and clattered to the floor. Ian didn't stay for the rest. He left her alone to do whatever she wanted and headed into the kitchen.

Mickey's cell phone was laying on the counter where they left it. He used it instead of the land line because he had a better chance of not reaching Terry. He quickly dialed Lip's number from memory and waited for him to answer. 

"Hello?"

His voice sounded like sweet relief and Ian suddenly felt like he was going to cry. It had been weeks since he saw his family, weeks since he spoke to them, weeks and weeks of no contact and after being around them his entire life, he needed them. 

When he spoke, his voice cracked and he was halfway through a sob. "Lip, it's Ian."

"Jeuss Christ, Ian." Lip's voice sounded just like his did. "I was hoping to hear from you but wasn't sure if I would."

"Yeah, it's been a little tougher than I imagined. Terry, the guy that bought me, has the house rigged with cameras, guards on the fence, and the phone lines tapped. I can't even piss without someone breathing down my neck."

"Yeah, that sounds rough. From what I read, Milkovich is a real piece of work. Known for all sorts of criminal activities. Most of which the state sanctions because of how rich and powerful he is."

Ian leaned against the counter. "Fucking figures. He has no problem buying people like property and uttering threats every five seconds."

The sounds of Svetlana screaming halted the conversation for a moment. He could hear Mandy's grow mixed in with the screams and he couldn't even imagine what she was going to make Svetlana scream like that. 

"What the fuck is that?"

"That, is my mates sister killing one of Terry's guys. Or girls... someone who deserves it and more." Ian walked over to shut the door, giving him and her privacy. "That's why I'm calling. We are getting out of here."

"Like escaping? Because I know he won't just let you out."

"Yes, escape is one word. Only by the time I'm done he won't have any men left to follow us." Ian shut his eyes and pushed his power out, not physically, but mentally and instantly saw Mickey shifting in bed. "The only way out of this shit for good, is with him dead."

"Please tell me you called because you need help."

Ian smiled, because Lip would say that. "That's exactly why I'm calling you. I have Mickey's sister here, but that's only two alphas against an endless amount."

"Mickey?"

His heart gave an involuntary flutter each time Mickey's name was said. It sent a wave of emotions rushing at him, surrounding him with pride, love, family, friendship. He felt all those things before his stomach settled. 

"My mate. His sister is here and she's gonna be helping but I don't want him around any of it." 

The screaming got louder. Loud enough to push through the door and into his ears. It made him shiver in a good way. In the way it had when he'd been killing the other alphas. Something felt good about fighting back.

"You bonded with him?" Lip asked, startled. "I didn't expect that."

"Yeah, join the rest of us on that. But we did and I fucking love it and him. I don't want him around all this bad shit, so I need you."

"When?"

Ian moved to the foyer door and opened it. The screaming stopped and Mandy was standing in the center of the room coated in blood, her eyes that would amber color that the lesser alphas had. Body parts were strewn all around the room, clothes too.

It looked like Svetlana spontaneously combusted.

Mandy sensed him and growled a little before she settled. An adrenaline high was hard to come down from, even more so when those basic urges came out, when you had little to no higher brain function 

"I'd say come now. It's already in motion. Bring who you can, who you think can handle this kinda shit." 

"Trevor will want to be here, Carl too but I doubt Trevor will be okay with it."

Ian smiled. Carl and Trevor had been together for less than a few months and although Carl was a beta and not an omega, Trevor's alpha still searched him out and was trying to bond with him. Try, being the key word. An alpha bonding with a beta was not the same as bonding with an omega. It took more time and dedication, both which Trevor proved he had. 

"Trevor is a good choice, the Carl thing is up to Carl, as it always is." Ian held the phone with his shoulder, bent down and picked up both Svetlana's dismembered arms and walked them to the door. 

Mandy was there to open it. He tossed them out into the yard, knowing the smell would alert Terry if their attempts failed.

"Text me the address and we'll be there as soon as I can."

As he and Mandy both bent down and grabbed more dismembered pieces to toss out, Ian rattled off the address and the call was disconnected. 

"All set?" Mandy asked as she closed the door and used the curtains to dry her hands.

Ian did the same on the other side. "Yeah. He'll be here when he can. It's time to get the other half of this started."

"Which is?"

Ian motioned to the control panel. "Take out the phone lines, the cameras, we take out the guards outside."

Mandy walked to the panel, aimed the gun and shot it three times. "I'll get the cameras outside, I know where they are hidden."

"Good. I'll get the phone lines down and start blocking off all other entrances."

Without another word, they split to handle it all. Mandy went outside, gun in hand, while he moved back into the kitchen. The phone itself was already busted, but the cords were still plugged in. He tore it so hard that the drywall split and showed him the electrical system inside. 

He grabbed all he could, --not minding the slight shock he got-- then ripped until all ten feet of cord was laying on the floor. 

Next, he used what he could to board up the windows inside the house. it wouldn't hold for long, but long enough for him to move to whatever window it was and take them out before they crawled in. It took awhile, but all of them were shut tight before he heard Mandy coming back into the house. 

He ran to meet her. 

"That took longer than I thought." 

Mandy wiped blood off her cheek. "Yeah, went ahead and took out those guards while I was at it. Saves us some time."

Once again his eyebrows lifted in surprise, reminding him how Mickey's and Mandy's did the same thing frequently. He was surprised, but impressed at her ability and initiative. 

Ian couldn't stop smiling. "How many?"

Mandy's head tilted as she counted. "Each gate had two guards, there are two gates so that makes four. Then one in each side walking from the back to the front."

"Six?" Ian asked, also counting. 

"Yeah, makes six total." Mandy picked at one bloody nail. "They have every half hour check-ins or they send someone down here to see what's going on."

"Damn," Ian laughed, provoking her next smile. A smile he felt like he knew for months now. "Guess we are right where we need to be."

Mandy held her finger up. "Almost. As fun as it's been tearing people up with our bare hands, it's going to get exhausting after about twenty guys. We need weapons or the second wave will run us over."

"Yeah, I hadn't thought about that." He glanced around and noticed only two dart guns, each with five rounds. "Those might help but not for long."

They shared a moment of silence, thinking about what would be useful as weapons against goons with guns. They needed something with a long range, like guns, only they didn't have any. 

"Look, this place is big enough to have antiques of some sort around here." Ian quickly ran through all the rooms, trying to remember. "I think Terry has a gun displayed in one of the offices."

Mandy snorted. "I'm sure it'll be ancient."

"Maybe, but they normally still work. It's worth a shot." 

"Okay, and you?" Mandy asked. "We can't share one gun that might not work."

Ian agreed wholeheartedly. "Just go grab that. I'll take a look around and see what I can find."

They parted ways and Ian quickly went room to room in search of a suitable weapon. He found ancient silverware, guns in multiple pieces in shadow boxes in the wall, an axe with a broken handle. It didn't seem promising until he glanced above the fireplace in the library.

Ian had to move a chair to reach it. He put both hands on the tang --the handle-- and pulled until the plaque broke off the wall. The sword was in good condition. Not broken no or rusted, no missing handles. It was old, of course, but when he slid his thumb along the blade --a featherlight touch-- he nicked his thumb. 

Satisfied, Ian rejoined Mandy in the foyer, brandishing the sword with a smile to match a twelve year old boy. Mandy turned towards him, eyeing it skeptically. 

"I swear it's not just for show." Ian held up his sliced finger. "It's sharper than I expected and unless it snaps in half, it should hold."

Mandy shook her head. "It's not like we have much of a choice. But if that thing breaks, it's your ass...literally."

"Gee, thanks." Ian snorted. She winked at him in return and he knew if something happened she would help him. "Okay, so we are good, right?"

Mandy nodded. "Yeah, as far as plans go, we checked everything off our list. But while I was outside, I had another idea."

Ian lifted his eyebrows in question. 

"I was thinking I could call Terry." She held her hands up when Ian started to bristle in warning. "I can tell him you and Mickey left. That you killed Svetlana and took off."

"Why?"

"Because if he knows you're gone, he might just show up himself and we can take him out and hope his men back down."

Ian considered it for all of about two seconds before he nodded. "I think that's a good plan. I doubt his men really want to die. Given the choice I'm sure they'd leave."

"Shoulda thought about that before we trashed the phone lines."

Ian dug into his pocket and pulled out Mickey's cell phone. "Used this. Mickey said it wasn't being monitored, at least not like the landline is."

Mandy took the phone and dialed the number quickly. "You wanna hide? Or just keep out of sight until we get a beat on who's gonna be here?"

"I'll stay out of sight. Once they step out of the car I'll know if it's him or not."

He got quiet as the phone call connected. Just the sound of Terry's voice made him want to lash out. But he kept quiet and let Mandy construct the lie within seconds. Terry was angry, shouting at her, then at his people, growling like an asshole.

Terry asked Mandy why she didn't stop him, or where the guards were and once again she lied her ass off and made it sound believable. He was amazed at how worried she sounded and knew instantly that Terry believed her.

Moments later, she hung up and gave him a big shit eating grin. "Does he trust you that much?"

Mandy walked to the window and peeked out, waiting. "No, but after his guys didn't respond, it's not hard to believe it."

As they waited, Ian kept out of sight and thought about Mickey. His power didn't reach out like it had so many times before, this was clearly his mind, his body searching for his mate in that intimate way they shared. 

In his mind, he walked away from Mandy, through the twists and turns of the house, then down that long hallway until he saw the reinforced door. He simply walked through it like a ghost, and saw Mickey still in bed. 

He slept like he hadn't in years and Ian had to admit he was a little worried. He didn't know much about the ins and outs of being an omega, he didn't know how dealing with extra stressful things --like Svetlana-- could impact their life. Physically and emotionally. Maybe he was trying to sleep away the emotions, the fear, the stress. All of it. 

Although he wasn't actually there and couldn't physically touch him, Ian used his power to reach out and stroke his hair back from his eyes. A soft touch, one that had Mickey trying to lean into his palm for more. 

"Don't come out." Ian whispered and it carried itself to Mickey's ear like a breeze. "It's not safe for you yet."

Mickey whispered Ian's name. 

Ian smiled, his heart filling with so much love he expected it to burst and leak out onto the floor, into the world and touch everyone's lives in one way or another. Letting everyone know how much he loved him.

"I'll come back when it's over."

Ian withdrew his power until he was back in the foyer with Mandy. She was staring at him with her head tilted a little like she was trying to figure out what just happened. 

"You left, but you didn't."

Ian shrugged. "I just wanted to check on Mickey. To tell him to stay there until I'm done."

"And you did that without leaving?" Mandy asked, more to herself than to him. But then she thought about his actual words and surprise hit her like a punch. "True mates?"

She didn't wait for him to confirm or deny it. She kept on talking, more to herself, and he just stood there and watched to work it all out.

"How can that be? You've only known him a month...maybe. They've only had a handful of confirmed cases of true mates and it only happened after at least a year of being together."

That was something Ian didn't know. Not the statistics. He knew that the idea of true mates was something people only talked about in theory. And it had happened before, but the only thing they knew were the basics of how it worked. 

Couples either didn't fully understand the power they held or they didn't want to share that with the world. Ian could blame them. He didn't even know how to explain his strong connection to Mickey. He didn't know how to explain the feeling, only he didn't know how he could have been without it for so long. 

"How long have you known this?"

Mandy pulled him from his thoughts. "Not long after we bonded. We felt the connection instantly, the difference between us."

Mandy shook her head, speechless. "Wow."

"Yeah," Ian replied in a breathy, day dream-like tone. "But he's okay. Sleeping it off. Hopefully he stays that way until this is over."

They were about to find out. The unmistakable sounds of a car coming closer reached his ears long before it reached Mandy's. He tensed and drew her attention, she narrowed her eyes for half a moment before she too was tense. 

"I count four, not including the driver." Ian inhaled deeply. He could hear their frantic heartbeats just as easily as he could smell them. "They have guns, actual guns instead of the dart guns."

Mandy shook her head. "Terry isn't with them."

"No, he isn't. The second they are dead, he will probably realize that I'm still here." Ian didn't know if that was a good idea, certainly not what they planned but there might not be another choice. "Ideas?"

"Kill all but one, have him radio for Terry in exchange for his life."

"Agreed." Ian said instantly. There simply wasn't enough time for anything else. "Watch which one comes in last. The rest will look to him for instruction."

As the thundering sound of boots came closer, Ian kept quiet and out of sight. While Mandy stood out of the way of the door and held the gun at her side, shielded by her thigh. They needed to feel safe and superior coming in, and a woman with a gun would set them off. 

Within moments, way before he was actually ready, the door was being kicked in. The hinges buckled under the weight and the heavy door fell to the ground. The alphas entered, heavily stomping boots, the slide-click sound of metal scraping as their guns were cocked and loaded. 

Power filled the room, but it didn't make it to him or it would give them away. Instead of reaching out for a feel like he wanted to, he trusted Mandy enough to handle it before he stepped in. He kept quiet, kept his power at a dim level and waited. 

"Spread out. Search the house."

That voice sounded further away than the rest, meaning he'd been right about the order in which they came in. The boss at the back, the lackies/cannon fodder at the front. Ready to take a hit if need be. 

"I told you he isn't here." Mandy said loudly, but from what Ian could guess, they hadn't even acknowledged her. "Hello! Earth to weak minded assholes! He isn't here."

"Spread out."

Two of them were heading right for him. To get to the main part of the house, you had to pass the hallway where he stood. Ian lifted the sword, a tight grip on the handle and held his breath as they neared. 

"Fine. Have it your way." Mandy chuckled and waited until she had their backs before aiming her gun at the back of the leaders head. 

Ian took a deep breath, his power leaking out around the cracks as he tried to keep it in. The moment he exhaled, all that power came rushing out like a giant wave of energy. It happened just like a damn breaking. It spilled out of him the instant they passed the doorway. 

It was so powerful, they were stunned for a moment or two. Still. Guns aimed at the floor as their arms fell, their faces slack with surprise, with the need to surrender to that power and dominance. Their fear amplified, making that growl trapped in his throat come to the surface. 

Ian moved quickly. He didn't wait for their fear or shock to wear off. He took the advantage when he could and swung fast, so fast the blade was a blur. It sliced through their necks like butter, not stopping until it was wedged into the door frame behind them. Blood splattered across his body like rain after a scorching day, then up the wall and down to the floor. The heads bounced off the ground with a wet smack, then their bodies crumpled to the floor.

Before he had time to admire the skill of the sword, or his satisfaction that they were dead, that Mickey was safe, a shot rang out and another sound of body dropping followed.

That meant three out of four were down. Leaving just the one they needed. Ian stepped over the bodies and back into the foyer, then over another body. Mandy had the one in charge at gunpoint, aimed to the back of his head so if he moved, or tried to take her out, she'd squeeze the trigger before he could escape. 

"I hate to say that was easy, but…" Ian shrugged and watched the leader eye the sword, dripping with blood. Ian moved closer, as tense as he had been, eyes searching every inch of him. "I guess your plan worked pretty well."

Mandy smirked. "They are about as dumb as they look. I've known omegas with more backbone than these fuckers."

His entire body pulsed as he thought of Mickey. His dad's, his attitude, his courage.. "I know of one."

"You can't protect him." The alpha said, trying to sound confident but he swallowed thickly. "Not from Terry."

Ian growled and put the sword up to his neck and when he swallowed, the blade cut his skin and blood started to drip. "We have every intention of letting you live and walk away from this, but if you question my ability to keep my mate safe; you'll just be another body."

The alpha swallowed thickly again, breathless as he tried to remain calm. Eyes darting from body to body to body, to the blood streaked across Ian's face. To the power surrounding them, closing in. 

"What do you want?" The alpha asked, his voice shaky.

Ian smiled at how afraid he was. "The only thing I want is Terry dead. The rest of you mean nothing to me."

"He won't come. He isn't as stupid as you hope he is."

"No, he's not. Which brings us to you and why your head is still attached and not a trophy for my omega." Ian stepped up again, this time towering over him, his power pushing down like a weight, crushing into him. "Pick now. Do what I want and live, or join your friends."

It didn't take long for the alpha to make his choice. Ian could smell his decision like a fresh breeze through the forest. It reeked of relief as well as fear, but clearly he didn't want to die like his friends.

"What do you want me to do?"

Without asking, Mandy held the cell phone over. He took it and held it up to the alphas face and lowered the sword. "You're going to call him. You're going to speak directly to him, not whoever you report to."

The alpha nodded his head and took the phone. 

"Tell him that we are gone, but that you found something that he's gonna want to see ASAP, in person."

"He'll want specifics." 

His brain was working at superspeed, pumping out ideas on the fly and he was just going with the flow. He didn't have time to plan an assassination attempt. 

"Tell him you found a few pregnancy tests." Ian barely heard Mandy's growl, like she was doing her best not to interrupt him. "Say they were positive and that's why we ran. He'll want to see them in person."

The alpha nodded. "And after I can just go?"

Chuckling, Ian shook his head and wiggled the sword at him, taunting him. His eyes moved to the bloodied side and without meaning to, he brought it up to his mouth and licked it away. The alpha shivered, glancing away quickly.

"When Terry is dead and my mate is safely loaded into one of those bullet proof cars I've seen you guys in, then yes, you can go."

The alpha relaxed, his shoulders sagging.

"But," Ian began, catching his attention again. "If anything goes wrong with my mate, if he gets hurt, then everyone will die. Understand?"

"Yeah, understood." He opened the phone without taking his eyes off him. Then held a finger to his lips. 

While they waited, while he kept quiet enough to count every beat of his heart and Mandy's, he heard the sound of a sleepy moan. No, not heard it, but felt it. Deep down he felt that sleepy moan, followed by a pleasurable stretch as he woke up.

Mickey. 

It's like Ian was standing there watching, or better yet, next to him in bed, just as sleepy. He felt when the bones in Mickey's lower back popped, then his knuckles as he rubbed his eyes. Mickey was sleepy and relaxed and worry free, if only for a moment.

The moment Mickey realized the events that happened before he fell asleep, --not the heated make out session with some grinding, but Terry related stuff-- it would all come rushing back in and kill his mood. 

"Ian?"

"Baby?" Ian pushed the word to him, watching the moment Mickey understood that it was in their minds and feelings. "I miss you."

"Miss you, too. Can I come out now?"

So, Mickey really had heard him in his sleep. Impressive. Just one more thing he realized about their connection. It seemed to have no boundaries. 

"Not yet." Ian replies and instantly felt Mickey's worry and his sadness. "I'm afraid to have you around all this. It makes me sick to think about the possibility of you getting hurt."

"That's how I feel about you. But that doesn't mean I expect you to sit it out."

Mickey had him there. And he wasn't the type of guy to point out that he was physically stronger than Mickey was, because he wasn't. To him, Mickey held all the power. And yet he couldn't surrender his for Mickey, not like that. Not putting him in danger. It went against everything he knew. 

"I won't make you stay in there. You have the power to open that door." Ian replied through clenched teeth and knew Mickey could feel his struggle to say it. He could feel the strain it put on his body. "I refuse to tell you what you can and can't do here."

"You're afraid." Mickey said again, feeling a little surprised and knew Ian felt it. "It's not about power or who's who on the food chain. You really are afraid."

With great difficulty, Ian swallowed his rising whimper. He swallowed the urge to demand Mickey stay where he was safe, he swallowed the fleeting urge to order him to stay...it was so hard, but he did it. 

"I love you more than anything now, Mickey. Anything and anyone. I have killed for you, I would die for you and I would live for you, but I can't watch you get hurt, I can't stomach the thought of you being taken away from me."

His emotions were a mess. A hurricane inside their minds and bodies, jumping from one to the next then back again before you got the hang of it. 

It was that same feeling, one that only came around when Mickey did. He felt totally out of control and completely at ease, his power wheeled by him but controlled by Mickey.

"Fine, I'll stay, but I want to see Terry before you kill him."

If he'd been there with him, Ian would have gotten down on his knees and thanked him with all his heart and soul. For now, he let Mickey in to feel all of it with him.

"Once he isn't a threat anymore."

With that said and done, feeling every single emotion and then some, he came back to himself and saw the alpha holding the dark cell phone. Apparently, he missed the entire conversation. And strangely he was okay with it. 

"He okay?"

Ian nodded his answer and she calmed just a little. Then glanced to the alpha who had an odd look on his face. Confused. Trying to figure out what just happened. "Is it done?"

Mandy answered for him. "Yes, I heard the whole thing. Terry insisted he come see for himself. Told his men to get ready to hunt both of you down."

Satisfaction bristled down his spine, sending goosebumps of anticipation across his body. "Good. We detain him, kill the others, then Mickey wants to see him before I take his head off."

"He has a lot of shit to get off his chest." Mandy paced around the room to ease the tension in her back. "We all do."

Ian turned and walked back to the bodies in the hallway. He tucked a gun on both sides of his belt, took a small knife off one and slipped it into his pocket, then grabbed the dart gun at his feet. Fully loaded.

"You better not have tipped him off." Ian said as he turned slowly and watched the alpha eye all the weapons, the sword included. "Because if he storms this place, believe me when I say you are the first to die."

"I didn't tip him off. I did like you said."

Under all that worry and fear, Ian caught whiff of something else. Someone else. More than one someone. A woman, an omega, she smelled of ginger and sunflowers mixed together. The other someone had that soft, clean smell. The smell of someone not yet old enough to create a smell of their own. A baby. 

"You have a family." Ian declared without question. *A wife and a baby."

With wide, scared eyes, the alpha nodded. "Which is why I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my chance to see them again."

That was the first thing the alpha said that Ian believed instantly. Without smelling him or waiting for an explanation. He just knew he wasn't lying. That he would do anything to see them again.

"Good. That means you have a good chance to see them again when this is all over." Ian aimed the dart gun at his leg and fired two shots without hesitation. The alpha hissed and went down to one knee in surprise. "That should wear off when all this is over."

The guy was fading quickly. He didn't even have time to argue or pull the darts out before he and Mandy were pulling him by the back of his bullet proof vest, out of the way, somewhere safe until it was said and done. 

"It won't take long for them to get here." Mandy said as Ian walked in step back to the doorway. They both stood in front of it with a clear view of the driveway, weapons at the ready. "Just remember, to Terry you can be replaced. He will always have someone else and he will use a gun with actual bullets and he will shoot to kill."

Ian kept the dart gun in one hand, --mainly to drop bodies quickly if he needed to deal with others first. He knew they'd still be there-- then gripped one gun in the other hand. 

"So do I. But Mickey wants to see him first and I promised."

"Well, let's make sure you live up to it."

The rapid sound of another car pulling up caught their attention. It took him half a moment longer than it should have to realize he knew that smell. Those smells. It smelled like freedom.

"That's not Terry." Mandy said and stepped up to the door frame with her gun ready.

Ian stepped in front of her and put one hand on the barrell of the gun and lowered it. His smile came to the surface, replacing those sad and worried emotions.

The car door opened and Lip stepped out. Armed to the teeth with weapons Ian knew came off the black market. The sub machine gun variety. His power had spilled over the sides, bleeding his eyes into a dark amber color, seemingly twice as large and full of darkness. 

It went a welcome chill down his spine.

"Who the fuck is that?" Mandy barked, shifting on her feet, uneasy. Looking from Ian to the car, then back again.

"That's my brother." Ian walked further out and met Lip in the middle with a big hug. He inhaled deeply, taking as much of him in as possible. He'd been deprived of that warm, reassuring feeling of family. "Thank you."

Lip squeezed him back, eyes closing for a moment. "If he's yours, he's ours too. Of course we came."

Ian pulled back and maybe his eyes were a little moist, maybe not. Either way, Lip didn't call him on it. Maybe because his were moist too. "We?"

In response, Lip grinned and moved away enough for him to see Trevor coming out of the drivers side, also armed with amber eyes and more weapons than he could count on a single attempt. Then Carl stepped out of the backseat, carrying himself like an alpha might...but better than a beta should. 

They looked just as ready as Lip was. As he was. 

"Guess you couldn't keep him home, hmm?" Ian nodded at Carl and clasped hands with Trevor for a hug.

"Hell no, didn't even try."

"So much for the big bad alpha I always hear about." Ian teased just as Carl came up and wound one arm around his mates waist. "Pity."

Trevor shook his head. "He's a Gallagher. You guys never listen."

He linked hands with his brother and squeezed, a sign of his thanks, then turned to see Lip pointing a gun at Mandy. Mandy huffed in warning, ready to shoot him if she needed to. 

Then Mandy asked what Lip had. "Who the fuck are you?"

Ian carelessly stepped between them, not caring about their horrified looks as they lowered their weapons and gave each of them a look. "We have bigger shit to worry about. Lip this is Mandy, Mickey's sister."

Lip's eyebrows lifted in surprise. He saw all the blood. He could tell it from at least seven others and that alone was warning enough. He knew he did not want to get on her good side...if she had one at all. 

"We can play meet and greet later." Ian moved away, trusting they wouldn't shoot each other and signaled for Trevor to move the car out of sight. "We have a few minutes, maybe, before he gets here. Spread out, keep Terry alive."

Lip growled, his power rumbling the ground. "He's better off dead."

"Yes, he is." Ian looked at him, only feeling his disobedience for a moment before Lip sucked it back into his body. His eyes still turned red, making everyone take a step back. "Keep him alive."

All at once, without expecting it, all four of them answered the same way. Their necks tilted in submission and said the words that he never expected to hear. "Yes, alpha."


	9. Liberation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **gore**

Mine  
Chapter 9- Liberation

Waiting was the hardest part. It consumed the most time, more so than killing a group of alphas would. Time moved slowly when you had to wait, it felt twice as long, it made you itchy, agitated, eager to move, to act. 

Terry was on his way. Ian could feel him from five miles out. 

He hadn't been able to do that before, to be able to pinpoint his exact location. Ian wasn't sure if his instincts increased because he was mated now, bonded, or because the rest of his family was with him, his pack, his power. 

They gave him power. In their trust, their loyalty, their love. With that, there wasn't anything he couldn't do. 

Now that he had more people, the entire house was covered. Every entrance. Ian and Lip took the front door, ready to be first to the fight, while Carl and Trevor took the back, making sure there wasn't a sneak attack, and Mandy, well, she opted to wait out front, putting herself in the most danger. 

She wasn't just standing at the door, but hidden within the trees next to the house. She masked her smell, hiding it from her father and his men because out of everyone, Terry would smell her first. As they got ready, passing guns and ammo back and forth, Mandy snuck off into the woods and came back smelling like a different person. 

She hid because with their odd number of people, she didn't have anyone to back her up. It was her idea to hide, her idea to wait outside just in case she had a shot at Terry that no one else had. 

It made Ian itch. He didn't like her being alone but no amount of power could force her. She fought him for it and didn't back down when he could have crushed her. Given that, he let her have it her way and bit his tongue on his unhelpful opinions. 

This plan had to work. There was no plan B, no more back up. This was it. It had to go the way he planned because they'd all be dead if it didn't. His family would be, his mate, him. 

"Ian, you gotta tone it down." Lip said through clenched teeth. 

Ian glanced over quickly to see Lip's neck tilted towards him, offering himself. Not willingly, but by force. His power was all over the place, spreading around the house like the wind, affecting every single one of them. 

"Sorry." Ian took a deep breath and rotated his tense shoulders. "I'm too worked up, I'm fucking worried, man."

Lip fought through the wave of power like he was walking in drying cement. He gripped Ian's shoulder, even when the touch burned like fire and squeezed. "You can't be worried. You don't have the luxury."

Ian met his eyes, watching as Lip looked away intently. His were still red, bleeding with power. 

"If they feel your doubt, your fear, then this is already over. Then we've already lost."

As leader, as a superior alpha, everything depended on him. Not just the fighting or the killing, but the overall mood and attitude of those who counted on him. They needed him to be strong so they could be. They needed him to be fearless, ruthless, determined. He had to set the example, he had to lead. 

With another deep breath, he pushed all that negative energy out, the negative power, and forced himself to feel that confidence. He let it build and build until Lip took a step back, then let it spread into the house. He felt it touch each of them, reassuring them that it would work. 

"He's scared." Ian said flatly, not allowing any emotion to sneak through as he admitted it. "I can feel him, Lip. I can see him and feel him and read his mind and he is scared."

"Yeah, I can imagine he would be." Lip said as he moved from window to window, peeking out into the darkness. "But he isn't scared of the alphas, or of Terry."

Ian narrowed his eyes until Lip looked at him. 

"He's scared of you being out here, in the middle of all this shit without him."

Mickey wasn't weak, by any means. I'm fact, Ian was pretty sure he was the strongest person he'd ever met, and would ever meet. He was a fighter, a survivor. He was sure Mickey could handle himself like the rest of them but Ian couldn't let it happen. 

"I can't let him in this." Ian paced the other side of windows. Even knowing Terry was still a few miles out. He couldn't sit still. "If I let him fight with us, I wouldn't make it out."

The air spiked with fear for a split second before Lip sucked in back in. Ian could feel it tingle in his nose. 

"Ian, don't say that."

"No, I'm dead fucking serous." Ian met Lip back but the door, almost going head to head. "I would be so fucking worried about him, so focused on making sure he stayed alive that I'd be vulnerable."

Lip understood, finally. His eyes softened as he took a shallow breath. "He is safe, Ian. He is staying out of it because you asked him to. We need to make sure he stays that way, don't we?"

"How?" Ian asked quietly.

"We push out all that fear and take care of this shit. We handle it. We finish it. We do whatever the fuck we have to do to walk out of here intact and together. That is all that matters."

"Ian."

Ian sagged against the door at the sound of his voice pulsing like waves inside his mind. Lip rushed to his side, his eyes wide, worried. Ian just waved him off, and closed his eyes to feel more of it.

"Baby." Ian said back, feeling the impact it had on his mate as his heart quickened. "I need you."

"I'm here, Ian. I'm right here." Mickey sent out a wave of love, of pride that almost knocked Ian to his knees. "The faster this ends, the sooner we can be together."

Beyond all the fuzzy surroundings of being in his head with Mickey, Ian could hear a car approach, possibly two. Maybe a hundred feet out, give or take. Meaning it was about to go down. Meaning he couldn't spend the remainder of the time inside his head talking to his mate. Which is what he wanted. 

"Be careful, Ian. Come back to me."

Ian sent out his own wave of emotion. One filled with power and love and strength, everything Mickey would need to stay put. Everything that would calm his nerves until it was over. 

"I love you." Ian said out loud as well as in his mind. He waited for Mickey's smile before he shut that connection down. 

If something bad happened, like the worst possible outcome, meaning his death, and he and Mickey were still connected like that, he was certain Mickey would die too. It was one thing to feel the pain and emptiness after learning your mate was gone, he couldn't fathom what it must be like to witness and feel your mates death as it happened. 

It had to be excruciating. 

Now back in the living room, Ian checked his guns, all three of them, then Lip did and from the subtle clicks he could hear across the house, both Carl and Trevor checked theirs as well. It never hurt to be sure, and it could be fatal if it jammed. 

Like the last plan, carried out by him and Mandy alone, it was pretty simple. Stay alive, kill all who entered with a weapon. The only difference this time was keeping Terry alive. But like any poor leader, any coward, he would be the last to enter. When it was deemed safe and he wouldn't have to lift a finger to protect himself. Ian wasn't even sure he knew how. 

"Okay, here we go." Ian said at the half mile mark. By that point, he could hear noises within the cars, Terry talking, barking out orders. "Get ready. We only have one shot at this."

Ian swung his gun, the semi automatic, around to his back and both he and Lip bent down to the largest pool of alpha blood dipped their hands into it. They smeared it over their faces and necks, up their arms, under as well to help mask their smell. It was nothing close to what Mandy did to get rid of hers, but it would work. 

His smell was already inside the house from living there. But if he was gone like Terry thought he was, his smell wouldn't be as strong as it was without the blood. Lip and the others had never been there before, so one hit of their smells and it would set Terry off that something wasn't right. 

Carl and Trevor had done the blood smearing routine way before they made their way to the back. The plan was to remain out of sight until the room was filled with alphas, then come at them from two angles until they surrounded them on every side. 

With any hope, he could get his hands on Terry, put a gun to his head and give the others a chance to back down. If they chose to, they would live, but he knew some of not most would try and regain control, inevitably signing their death warrants. 

"We'll handle the majority of them, you just get to Terry as quickly as you can." Lip said once they stood up and took their positions on opposite ends of the room. "We have the element of surprise here."

Ian nodded, confident in his own plan but a chill still went down his spine. It couldn't be helped. But it could be controlled. "If it comes down to a choice, keeping him alive or killing him, especially if we are compromised, then kill him."

Lip just stared at him. 

"I promised Mickey I'd keep him alive, but not if we are hurt. It won't matter if Terry is alive and one of us isn't. I won't do it." Ian sent a wave of apology out, relieved when Mickey understood. "Wound him if you want, kill him if you have to, but stay alive."

Understanding came at him in four different directions, Mandy being the forth, letting him know they all knew what it cost him to break a promise. It made him feel like less of a man, less of a mate, because he did in fact promise to keep him alive when in all reality, that might not be possible. 

Just before the cars rolled up, SUV's by the sounds they made, they were in position, keeping as silently as possible. The SUV's stopped, seven out of eight doors opened and alphas came spilling out onto the lawn. There were at least twenty different heart beats, pounding loudly in his ears, full of adrenaline and excitement and fear all rolled up together. The smells of gun oil filled his nose, letting him know that those well oiled machines were in fact well oiled and would be top of the line. 

Ian was standing halfway inside the closet he locked Svetlana in, the door cracked just enough for him to see the door. And while he waited, hearing those pounding boots getting closer to the house, the powerful smell of his mate wafted into his nose. Ian looked for the source, expecting Mickey to suddenly be hiding in the closet with him. He wasn't. But he was surrounded by jackets with that smell on them, Mickey's. 

Ian pushed his face into the ones hanging up, letting them fall around his face like a curtain until it was all he could smell. Not the fear of his family or the blood on his body, or the blood splashed across every surface of the foyer, not the other alphas or Terry's expensive cologne that made his body radiate hate and fear. Just Mickey. 

The sounds of boots hit the porch. Ian snapped out of it, snagged one long scarf that smelled like Mickey the most and wound it around his neck tightly. It was his motivation. The reason why he was doing all this in the first place, risking everything he had over one thing he wanted more than anything. Everytime he moved he could smell it, he could feel it rubbing into his skin, seeping into his pores, keeping Mickey with him. 

Then it all went quiet. No boots. No metal clicking of their guns, no sounds of breathing, from them or from the other alphas. Just mind numbing silence. Eerie silence. The calm before the storm, as people liked to say. 

As the door was being opened, as in slow motion and as if he had all the time in the world, Ian shut his eyes and dug deep into himself, into his body and his power and all those feelings and responsibilities. It built and built and built, his power, not unlike what Lip felt, only this time he didn't back it down, he coaxed it out with soft words and caresses. He wanted it out, he wanted to use all he had for this fight. 

The room was flooded within seconds, alphas taking up nearly every inch of the foyer until only a few inches separated their shoulders from each other's. They all seemed to be frozen, taking in the scene, probably noticing the immense amount of blood and gore spread throughout the room. They would be able to tell whose blood was whose, their alpha comrades and Svetlana. 

Ian used that moment, that split second of trauma, to strike first. With a final breath, he let out the power. It blasted out of him like a tidal wave, spreading across the room within seconds. It swept over everyone he classified as an enemy and brought them to their knees. 

The weaker ones died on impact, by the sheer force and strength of it. Five were down for good, the rest were imobile until all that built up power ran out. That's when it happened, Lip came barrelling towards them, shooting as many as possible without hitting Carl and Trevor as they came through the other entrance. Round after round was expended, making a clear popping sound, followed by a body drop, or screams. 

Ian could only describe it as gratifying. 

Moments later, or minutes, he wasn't really sure which, he reeled in the last of all that power, keeping it for himself, then joined them in the fight. He didn't use the guns, even though it would have been quicker. He still brandished the sword and hacked a path to the door. Bodies dropped, limbs as well, heads rolled and bounced and screams filled the air. 

At the door, Ian stopped. Terry wasn't there. He hadn't come in with them. It set him off, forcing that power out yet again to feel him out. It took seconds to find him. Ian yanked open the door to see Terry on his knees, blood leaking in a pool around them, with Mandy standing close enough to keep control, but far enough for him to see Terry clearly.

Mandy didn't have a scratch on her. Her blood wasn't present either, even though she was covered in it, along with dirt and leaves from the woods. She had a gun pointed to the side of his head when she clearly didn't need it and with a deep breath, Ian knew she put a bullet in each of his kneecaps. 

"Hey, you okay?" Ian asked, out of breath. 

Mandy nodded and shoved the gun against his temple, hard. "I'm fantastic. I caught him just as he was about to leave. The moment he opened the door and knew what was happening, he tried to leave."

Ian growled and Terry trembled. Not because of Mandy or the gun, even though that was as scary and intimidating as he's ever seen, but because of him. And he hadn't done anything...yet. 

"Yeah, we always knew he was a coward." 

"How is everything else, good?" 

The sounds inside had all but stopped. No more gun fire, no more loud screaming, just the heart beats of his family, their harsh breathing along with a few whimpers from some of the alphas who hadn't given up just yet. 

"So far so good." Ian said and moved closer, only to realize he didn't make it very far. He glanced down and there was another pool of blood, only this time it was under him. "Shit."

"What?" Mandy barked without looking away. 

Ian did a quick once over of his body. Under all the adrenaline and pride from coming out of the fight alive, there was pain. A lot of pain. He winced, shifting on his legs and a spike of pain pulsed. Then his side started up, just below his rib cage, then up on one shoulder. 

He wasn't unscathed after all. He was hit, many times. Three times if he counted correctly. And the smell of his own blood hit his nose within seconds. "Fuck."

"Did you get hit?" Mandy asked, her voice an octave higher and filled with worry. "Ian?"

Ian stumbled back, letting his gun once again slide around to his back. He put one hand over the hole in his shoulder and another at his side and did his best to keep his legs from buckling. 

"Ian, fucking answer me!"

"Yes," he bit out between shallow breaths. The pain was pushing past the adrenaline until that was the only thing he felt. "I'm hit."

"Lip!!!" Mandy screamed at the top of her lungs, then turned the gun and hit Terry in the head with it until he went down, unconsciously. 

Within seconds, all three of them came running out, guns aimed and ready. They were expecting another assault. It took them a few seconds to realize it was something else and when they saw it, Ian felt their worry, their fear, their pain. 

"Holy shit!" Lip said, he put his gun away and helped Ian towards the steps. "What the fuck happened?"

Mandy answered for him. "I don't know. He was fine, then came out here and now he's not fine. I'm sure he got hit inside because there is no one out here."

Carl and Trevor helped him sit down, then applied pressure to his injuries, making him clench his teeth. "I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt that much."

"Maybe not, but you're leaking blood. More than you have to spare." Lip stated, as matter of fact. "Got a first aid kit?"

Ian nodded. "Should be under the bathroom sink." Carl darted back into the house before anyone could ask. "Honestly, I'm fine."

Lip and Trevor shared a look. "And you'll be fine still once we get you patched up."

"We need to tie him up." Mandy butted in. "Or just kill him."

"Tie him up." Ian interjected. "Help me up." He left no room for discussion and began to get up. With no other choice, they helped him to his feet and each put one of his arms over their shoulders. "Take me to my omega."

They traded worried looks, but in the end, he hadn't asked. They gripped his middle and helped him inside. It was a bloodbath. The walls literally painted red, but it wasn't just blood. There were chunks stuck to the walls and the floor, pieces, limbs, heads, guts. All of it. It looked like someone put a bunch of bodies in a wood chipper and walked away without a second thought. 

They stopped and Ian gave them both a look.

"Carl was worried they'd be able to shake the bullets." Trevor answered honestly. "He wanted to make sure they couldn't move if that happened."

Just then, Carl walked in with the first aid kit, and Ian hadn't noticed how bloodied he was. Just like the room and he knew instantly that Carl took care of the problems plaguing him. Their eyes met, Carl's broke away to look at the room, then met his again with uncertainty. 

"Feel better?" Ian asked, smiling. 

Carl smiled back. "I do now. No way they can recover from that. I don't give a shit how strong they are."

"Yeah, I'd say they're done." Ian laughed proudly. "Come on. I need to see Mickey."

"You're hurt." 

Ian gripped both Trevor's shoulder and Lip's and they stopped yet again with confused looks on their faces. Mickey was in his head again. He'd be able to feel his pain, his worry, all of it. It was a two way street between them. 

"I'm fine." Ian sent back, trying to prove it by blocking it all out. "I promise."

Mickey didn't believe him. Ian knew he wouldn't. He also wanted to get patched up before he actually saw Mickey, to make it seem like it was less than what it really was. But Mickey was having none of it. 

"Get your ass in here. Now."

Ian sighed sadly as Mickey broke off the connection with a snarl. He sagged into Lip's side and squeezed the back of Trevor's neck, taking in their strength when he didn't have any, when he needed it. They squeezed back and Lip bumped his head against his own in a comforting way. 

"He's pissed, right?" Lip asked. 

Ian nodded. "Yeah, he is. I was going to have you guys fix me up before but he isn't having it."

They moved swiftly down the hallway, towards the reinforced door and Ian's worry turned into mild fear. He wasn't afraid of Mickey, obviously, but he was afraid of how he would react in person to his injuries.

"Come on, time to bite the bullet." Trevor joked, but he shook his head when no one laughed. "You know what I mean."

"Har, har." Ian scowled at him.

At the door, they waited. Ian had the code, but before he could hand it off to one of them, the door opened and Mickey was standing there with his arms crossed and his hackles up like a pissed off cat. One ready to strike the second you looked at it wrong, or tried to pet it. 

"Baby…" Ian was cut off before he could get another word out. 

"Shut the hell up." Mickey barked at him, then looked at the alphas holding him up. "Don't just stand there, bring him in!"

For once, Lip and Trevor did as they were told. They didn't take orders, rarely even for him, but certainly not from an omega. Yet, they kept their mouths shut and walked him straight to the bed with Mickey in the lead. They set him down and backed away like someone slapped their hands.

Mickey snatched the first aid kit from Carl, gave all of them a look and stepped in front of him. Although mad and upset with him, Ian never thought he looked more beautiful. His face all scrunched in anger, his mouth set in a worried line, eyebrows too, but he was trying to keep all that emotion back. To mask the pain he felt with anger. 

Ian reached out, firmly ignoring the pain in his shoulder and gripped both of Mickey's hips. He didn't squeeze, or pull him closer, he just moved his thumbs back and forth, soothingly. Trying to calm his mates worried mind. 

Eventually, worried blue eyes met his and all that anger evaporated. Tears pooled to the corners and before Ian could apologize again, Mickey had both arms wrapped around his neck, squeezing as tightly as possible. 

Ian wrapped both arms around his back and squeezed just as tightly. He pressed his face into Mickey's chest and breathed him down. It wasn't long before his body was quaking, in fear or relief, or simply because that's what happens when you cry, but it happened all the same. 

"It's okay." Ian whispered through the tears. His hands finally moved, smoothing up and down Mickey's spine, then his neck where he applied pressure to his mating mark. "We're okay."

Mickey let out a shaky breath. "You're hurt."

"Yeah, but I'm alive." Ian pointed out softly. "If I didn't bleed a little, it would have been way too easy."

With one more squeeze, Mickey pulled back and cupped his face. They kissed like he was on his deathbed. They kissed like they needed it to live. Like they'd never see each other again. They kissed until all that pain vanished and all he felt was love and peace and happiness. 

"I told you not to get hurt." Mickey said when he pulled back and thumbed the tears from his eyes. 

"No, you told me to come back to you. And I did." Ian put his hands over Mickey's and nuzzled into them. "Wanna fix me up?"

"Like I'd trust anyone else to do it." Mickey barked, but soothed the tone with another light kiss on Ian's lips. "Is it done?"

Ian watched him dig around in the kit until he found what he needed. He came back with a pair of scissors and carefully cut from the bottom of his shirt to the neck until it parted. "Yeah, for the most part."

Mickey grabbed for the gauze and pressed it into the hole in Ian's shoulder, applying pressure. "Is he dead?"

The room seemed to have dropped five degrees as he growled. "No, not yet. I wanted to wait for you."

"You didn't have to." Mickey said then pushed his head against Ian's for a moment. "But thank you."

Ian smiled. 

His shoulder was patched. The bullet went through without an issue and by the time Mickey was done, it was wrapped up tightly and time to move onto the other ones. This time, Mickey used the scissors on one side of his jeans and cut all the way up the leg until the two pieces fell apart. 

"What about the middle?" Ian asked, wondering why it was skipped.

Mickey dug back into the kit, then squatted down in front of him. "The shoulder and the leg are through and throughs, easy to patch. But the middle… I have feeling the bullet is still in there and I'm gonna have to dig it out."

Lip hissed. "Maybe we need to go to the hospital."

Mickey growled at him the moment he took a step forward. Ian smiled and a dash of lust pushed through the pain and exhaustion. Lip didn't take another step. 

"I can take care of my alpha better than any half-assed nurse." Mickey snapped and went back to work. "Try and tell me I'm wrong and you can walk your ass right out that door."

Lip grumbled under his breath but didn't say anything and Ian never loved his brother more than in that moment. 

Once his left was done, Mickey knelt between his thighs and Ian couldn't suppress his groan fast enough. All three of them heard it, along with Mickey and the energy in the room changed within seconds. Even hurt, his body knew what he wanted, what he needed. And what he needed was currently kneeling between his legs, so very close to the place that ached the most.

The room filled with their bonding smell within a few seconds. Taking up all the air and replacing it with them. It poured from his body, from his skin and swallowed Mickey like a glove, wrapping around his body like the lovers touch it was supposed to be. It moved towards Lip, Carl and Trevor, making them shift uncomfortably on their feet, trading odd glances, trying to shake off the feeling until they left completely. 

Now he and Mickey were alone and that had to have been the most dangerous thing to do. Their lives had been in the balance, threatened and now that they were alive and unharmed, the need to remind each other of that fact was stronger than it ever was before. 

Ian had Mickey in his lap within seconds. He wasn't sure if he pulled him up or if Mickey climbed up on his own and it didn't matter. Mickey was seated on his lap, his hands in his hair and their mouths pressed together. This time it wasn't full of relief and despair, but pure need. 

As they kissed, clashing teeth and nipping tongues, Ian pushed his hands up the back of Mickey's shirt, feeling hot skin before tearing his nails down, just to slide them into the top of his sweats. He squeezed his ass hard enough for Mickey to yelp into his mouth. 

"I need you." Ian growled as he tore away from his mouth to bury his face in Mickey's neck. "Right now."

Mickey whined, a needy sound that had Ian growling again. "We can't. Not yet. You're still hurt."

"I don't feel it." Ian pushed one hand down further until he could slip between his cheeks and feel how wet he was. "It can wait a second."

"Ian," Mickey gasped, shuddering as he tried not to push back. "This can wait too."

He didn't like hearing 'no.' Not because he was a greedy, controlling mate, but because he needed to feel him. He needed to be inside him as deeply as possible, his mind and his body equally. He wanted to feel all the pleasure, to prove that they were alive and together. 

When Ian grabbed him by the throat, pulling him back enough to see his hazy eyes, he was being controlled by the more primal parts of himself. "I need you." He said again and caught a smell, not fear, but lust. "You know why."

"Yeah, I know." Mickey said in a raspy voice. When he swallowed, his adams apple scraped along Ian's thumb, struggling for a moment before going down. "And I said no."

And like a puppet that had his strings cut, Ian released him, his hand sliding into Mickey's hair. He pushed their foreheads together and took a deep, calming breath, then another and another until he felt his eyes shift back to amber, expelling the red.

Ian calmed, all but sagging forward. His hands slid lazily to Mickey's lower back, his fingers loosely laced together. "Thank you."

Mickey smiled and rubbed their noses together. "As soon as this shit is over, I'm yours, got it?"

Ian nodded, the growl in his throat being trapped by that hard 'no' floating around in the front of his mind. "As soon as we are out of here."

With that understanding, Mickey moved off his lap and took his original position between his legs. This time Ian let it be, he leaned back on the bed with his palms flat and watched Mickey dig around for a pair of long bladed tweezers. 

"I'm gonna have to dig it out, which won't be fun." Mickey warned as he cleaned the outside of the wound until he could see the small circular hole. "It didn't come out, which means it'll be an inch or so in."

"Better hurry before the adrenaline wears off." Ian gripped the messy sheets, bracing himself. "Or it'll hurt more."

Mickey didn't need another reason. He simply began digging for the bullet. It hurt, more so than actually getting shot. He tightened his grip and clenched his teeth and tried not to move, but it hurt. And it bled, dripping down his sides and onto the bed, making an absolute mess.

It was quick, however. Moments later, Mickey pulled the bullet out, tossed it to the ground and instantly put gauze over it and let him breathe. Ian slowly moved back until he was laying down and Mickey followed until he was sitting next to him, applying pressure. 

"You okay?" 

Ian nodded and leaned into the touch as Mickey stroked his hair back. "I'm sure it'll hurt worse later on. But I'm okay for now."

"You're a tough SOB, I'll give you that." 

Grinning, Ian released the sheets and wound his arm around Mickey's waist, then pulled him against his side. "Just wait. When this shit actually kicks in and I feel it, I'm gonna be the baby that I really am."

Mickey leaned down to kiss him.

"I'm serious. I'll need constant help and attention and I'll milk it for all it's worth."

"Yeah, I know, but I won't mind." Mickey brushed his hands through Ian's hair again, then again. "You really did it?"

His smile slipped, his eyebrows narrowed. "Did what?"

"What you promised." Mickey explained, staring right into his eyes. "You really got us out of here, for good."

Keeping a promise was just as big as breaking one. You were nothing without your word. You earned no love or respect or loyalty without it. He promised Mickey wouldn't be hurt and he lived up to it. He promised Svetlana would die, and now she was dead. He promised he would get them out of this mess and they were out and free. He promised to keep Terry alive long enough for Mickey to see him and again, he kept it. 

Not a promise was broken. Not a single one. 

Mickey was proud of him, he trusted him, he loved him. Not just because he kept his word, but that was a big part of it. Now they were out and everything was about to change. 

"I promised I would." Ian said once he stepped out of his own head and back into their conversation. "And like I said, whatever happens next, is what you want."

Mickey clenched his jaw like he was angry. And maybe he was. But he was emotional, raw, vulnerable. And instead of getting angry with him that he once again gave Mickey a way out, a way to be whatever or whoever he wanted, with someone else, he just kissed his jaw and took a deep, shaky breath. 

"I want us, Ian." Mickey replied confidently, even when his voice was soft and quiet. "Even now, out of this fucking mess and this house, away from him...I still just want us."

Ian squeezed him harder until they both couldn't breathe and yet, it still wasn't close enough. He kissed the side of Mickey's face, his tears included until he could whisper in his ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Mickey replied and laid his head down against Ian's chest. 

When enough time had passed and the feelings and emotions had time to be processed and settled into their rightful places, Mickey wrapped up his last wound, then helped him sit up once again. That's when Lip decided to come back, he even knocked lightly on the open door and waited. 

"You can come in." Mickey said, giving permission without hesitation. 

Lip came in slowly. "How you feeling?"

Ian shrugged. "I'm good for now. How's it out there?"

"He's starting to wake up." Lip looked at Mickey when he stopped mid step and looked at him. "Mandy wants to know what the plan is."

Now Ian looked at Mickey. He watched a million and one emotions pass over his face before he started walking again and came back to his side with a fresh change of clothing. 

"Baby?" Ian asked. He put the clothes aside and caught Mickey's wrist before he pulled away. "Did you still want to see him?"

Mickey nodded, but didn't look up. Instead, he looked at Ian's brother, Lip, if he heard Ian's thoughts clearly. "You have computer skills, right?"

Lip looked startled, but nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"We need to do something before he dies. He has an entire estate in his name, more properties and money then I can even list, we need to have that all transferred to Ian."

Ian balked, literally caught off guard. "What?"

Lip said it at the same time. 

"You heard me." Mickey snapped, but shook his head once. "Mandy and I are his only living children, but without him, all his shit gets chopped up and sold off unless he agrees to let us have it."

"Wouldn't it just fall to you and Mandy automatically?" Lip asked. 

"No, it wouldn't. Terry would never let anything he owns fall into the hands of an omega, son or no son. And Mandy, well, she's a woman, so the same rules apply."

Ian cut in, unable to keep quiet any longer. "Okay, but he's dead, or might as well be. Just have it transferred to your name, or Mandy's and there is no way they can contest it."

"Yes, they can." Mickey drew his attention to Ian and noticed how confused he was. "Even someone as rich and important as him, has someone, multiple someone's to handle the financial side of his life. They, whoever the fuck they are, will not release a single penny to an omega."

When Ian went to argue again, Mickey put a hand over his mouth, stopping him.

"We are bonded, Ian, practically married. What's mine is yours and all that shit belongs to Mandy and I. Only we can't fucking touch it without someone else."

Rich wasn't even a word to use when talking about Terry's wealth. Ian didn't know the specifics, but it was way, way more than he knew. And when Terry died, it would have to go somewhere and it should go to his children, call it pain and suffering, or whatever fit. But they deserved all of it. 

Ian looked at Lip, who seemed deep in thought, as if he was trying to work out the details already. "Lip, will that work? You know more about the legal side of this shit than we do."

Lip scrubbed over his face. "He's not wrong, Ian. The only way to have all that money and shit passed down, would be Terry's permission. And if he won't give it to them, we have to make sure you are in place, the next in line...hell, the only one in line to inherit it."

"And you can do it?" 

Lip nodded. "I would need access to his accounts without setting off any security he has in place for shit like that. Which means passwords and account numbers, so he is going to have to open up and talk if we can't find it."

"I know where it is."

They all looked over and Mandy was standing at the door. Her face was as blank as ever. Showing no emotions, nothing to give away how she was feeling in that moment, she wanted it kept private and Ian could understand that need. 

"All of it?' Lip asked her. 

Mandy nodded. "I clean his office daily, his bedroom, all over his fucking house. To him, I'm nothing but a slave, so he gave me access to everything."

"So, that means we don't need him, right?" Mickey asked coldly.

Ian stood, ready to make a run for it. He knew what was about to happen as if he planned it all himself, in detail. He could see it happening in Mickey's mind, each step, each feeling as he took those steps, each thought. Just like they belonged to him. 

Lip shook his head, smiling at Mandy. "No, we don't need him anymore."

"Good."

Within moments, Mickey was pushing past everyone, out the door before he could blink. Ian followed, limping, hiding each pain until he was hot on Mickey's heels, while Lip and Mandy played catch up. 

They moved through the house, passed all the bodies that littered the floor of the foyer, then outside where Carl and Trevor were guarding Terry. He was conscious, still on his knees, snarling at them, trying to get his hands freed from where someone chained them behind his back. 

Mickey stopped right in front of him and Ian towered over Mickey from behind. He watched as Terry lifted his head slowly, like it weighed fifty pounds and met his sons stare, one Ian knew was filled with nothing but hate, of loathing. 

"I've waited a long time for this." Mickey said calmly, and Ian could see him smiling. The corners of his mouth lifted. 

Without waiting for Terry's last words, Mickey reached out and gripped his neck, tightening it like a vice within seconds. And with a firm, but calculated pull, his entire throat was ripped away from his neck. Blood gushed, muscle pulled apart in a disgustingly wet sound, and Mickey less left holding his voice box in a messy puddle in his hand. 

Ian growled and pushed his entire body against the back of Mickey's, sexual to a fault, but under that was pride and respect. The blood turned him on, knowing he was dying by his son's hands turned him on, watching Mickey holding what was left of his throat turned him on. All of it. He loved every single second. 

But the part he loved the most was knowing that now they were free. Mickey and Mandy were free, he was free. Terry had no more control over them, or anyone else and that was something to savor, something to celebrate. 

It took awhile for him to die. He just sat there, unable to clench his throat as his hands were tied. His mouth open and closed, what was left of the muscles tried to swallow, but more blood just came pouring out. Terry looked shocked, surprised that his own son could do it. 

Ian knew Terry expected it to be him and not Mickey and watching that look on his face just made Mickey doing it all the sweeter. They watched him die, all of them gathered in a circle, watching, smiling, relaxing just a little as the threat was neutralized for good. It took minutes, maybe, but it felt like hours. 

Once his heart stopped beating, Ian wound his hands around Mickey's body, his hands slid down and covered his own, then tipped Mickey's hand to the side, dropping the bloody mess of nerves and muscles. Then he linked their fingers and squeezed Mickey tightly against his chest. 

"I love you so much, Mickey." Ian said into his mind, making sure that no one else heard it. 

Even in their minds, Mickey's breath caught in his throat as he repeated the words, twice. 

** 

After releasing the single guard that kept his word, the only one to walk away from all of that, they pilled into those big black, bulletproof SUV's with Mandy in the lead and drove forty-five minutes to Terry's home. His personal home, the one that would belong to him, to them, within a few hours. 

The guards were there, guns at the ready. 

Ian was the only one to step out, covered in blood, hiding his limp. He let them feel his power and they shrank back, but didn't give up or back down. That's when he walked to the back of their SUV, opened the back and dragged Terry's bloodied body to their feet. 

That changed everything. 

The guards seemed to know how it worked. Terry was the boss, he killed Terry...or according to them he did, that meant whatever Terry had was his. Their guns dropped within seconds, their necks bared even faster, surrendering to him. 

As the rest of them unloaded from the SUV"s, with his mate out in front, the guards kept their heads down and they had a clear shot into the house. It was easy ten times the size of the last one, shinier, bolder, more uppity. Ian didn't care about any of that. 

They didn't look twice at what was inside. They followed Mandy far into the house until she opened two large, double doors that led into Terry's office. Lip made a dash for the mass of computers on the desk, as did Mandy who began searching through the desk, finding whatever Lip might need. 

Ian walked past all of that and headed towards the giant sofa in front of a dull fireplace. He sat down, hissing as all three of his wounds screamed in protest. As soon as his ass hit the cushion, he pulled Mickey on top of him, leaving no room discussion and wrapped both arms around his body. 

"Happy now?" Mickey asked as he chuckled fondly as his mate. He brushed bloody hands into Ian's hair, combing it back. "This is all you've been thinking about for the last hour."

Ian groaned and pushed his hips up a little, even when his leg ached because of it. "How can I think about anything else right now, hmm? My mate, my sexy, powerful, perfect little omega, just took back his freedom."

Mickey blushed, averting his eyes. 

"How can I not want to strip you down and worship every inch of your body?" Ian pushed up again, higher this time until Mickey's body rose up for a moment, then sank back down when he did. "I know you can see how many things I want to do to you right now."

"Yeah, I can see it." Mickey put his hands on Ian's chest, fisting his shirt as Ian lifted again. "I can almost feel it."

Ian sat up, which put his mouth right into Mickey's neck. He nuzzled at him through his shirt until it slipped down and he could smell his skin. He growled, tightening his arms. "Don't fight it, baby. You know it's going to happen, as soon as it can."

Mickey started to roll his own hips, helping that friction stay between them a little while longer. His hands were now in Ian's hair, guiding him. "Soon, but not here."

Ian licked around his nipple until he gasped, then pulled on it with his teeth before he sat back and Mickey rested their heads together. "No, not here, especially not here. It's all wrong."

"And you might need to see a doctor after all." Mickey suggested when he showed Ian his bloody hand. It had been resting on Ian's bad shoulder. "You're still bleeding pretty heavily."

Ian didn't point out that Lip had mentioned that easier. He simply just smiled, maybe laughed a little when Mickey rolled his eyes because he already knew what he was thinking. "I'm sure we can make that work."

Mickey kissed him, still smiling. "Good, then after that...then maybe, maybe you can show me all the things you wanna do to me."

"There are so many things, fuck." Ian lifted up to kiss him again, biting his lip on the way down. "And we are gonna do every single one of them….but….."

When Mickey tried to look away, Ian knew why. He was about to ask how he was feeling, about what had just happened, about killing his dad, about their entire lives changing and Mickey really didn't want to talk about it. 

"I don't want to talk about it."

Ian ran the tips of his fingers up Mickey's spine. "I know, and I always respect when you don't want to, but I want to."

Mickey looked at him, eyes sad, confused. "I'm not sorry for what I did. Not one fucking bit. He deserved more than a quick death, he deserved much worse."

There was no argument from him, he totally agreed. Ian just nodded. 

"But I'm scared." Mickey's tone changed when he finally admitted it out loud. "I don't know what's going to happen now and that scares me."

"It scares me a little too." Ian admitted, just like he did. "Being locked in that house, all we had to do was just be together. Now we can do whatever we want, whatever we can, whatever makes up happy."

"I've never been allowed to do anything, Ian." Mickey cut in before Ian could keep going. "I've been locked in that place a lot longer than a few months. I don't know how to be an actual person."

Their society was still a little biased. Of course alphas were superior in all things. They had access to just about whatever they needed to succeed in life, as did the strong end of the betas. They had to fight harder for it, but it was always within their reach. Omegas, however, were treated differently. Either they were coveted to the point of obsession, being locked away and safe from harm, meant to be bred and kept like pets, or they tried to branch off like an alpha or a beta would and were offered little to no help. 

Fiona, the oldest of them, the one who raised them when Frank and Monica abandoned them, was an omega. She had to fight and claw to survive, to keep them alive, as well as herself. She had to fend off unwanted attention from alphas to stupid to take a hint, or too manly to take a rejection. 

Even now that they were all older, she still had to struggle around every corner. For work, for friendships, for real, non abusive relationships, for a happy life, a safe life. It wasn't easy, but she had been born into that life, into the ultimate shit storm and knew how to handle it and herself and whatever dared to step in her way. 

Mickey was under the category that had been kept hidden away. Unable to live, to love, to function in the normal world. He never had a job, or friends or other lovers...one chosen by him and not Terry. His day to day life had been planned out for him from the very start. Mickey didn't know how to live as a person, as a mate. 

"Mickey, do you honestly think I'm going to let you do it alone?" Ian asked, studying the scared look on his face. "I would never just leave you to figure it out."

"I know, but I have no idea who you are, Ian." Mickey's voice cracked. "I know who you are to me, but I don't know who you are to you. What your life has been like, what you've seen or done, who you've been with. Who you live with."

Ian held his breath, waiting for him to finish. 

"How will being with me affect your life, or the people in your life? Where do I fit in?"

"What my life was, doesn't matter. What I used to be, that's gone, Mickey. I don't even know that person anymore." Ian cupped his flushed face and smelled the incoming tears. "We decide what our life is going to be. Together. We decide. Together as a bonded pair, as lovers, as family."

The first of the tears fell and it smelled like spring rain. Ian breathed it in deep, then leaned forward to kiss them away, tasting the salt, soothing his flushed cheeks. 

"Whatever you want to do, or whoever you want to be, I am all for it. I am here to support you all the way. To help you be the best you, the you that you want to be, not what someone else wants you to be. I want you to be happy."

The tears fell harder and Ian knew he said the right things because the entire room went quiet. The clicking on the keyboard stopped, along with Lip and Mandy conversing quietly. Trevor and Carl no longer spoke in hushed whispers. And Mickey... Mickey threw both arms around his neck and hugged him until he couldn't breathe and just cried and cried. 

It went on for a bit. Mickey crying openly, Ian whispering soothing words as he caressed his sides, his spine, telling him how much he loved him. The others went back to what they'd been doing before, giving them as much privacy as one room would allow and eventually, Mickey stopped crying and pulled back, smiling. 

"I don't care what happened after. I don't care what things we have to face, as long as I'm with you." Mickey kissed him, pulling back with a breathless sigh. "It can't get any harder than what we've already had to live through. It can only get better for us."

Now Ian was crying. Smiling as he cried. As he met happy blue eyes. "If I didn't think you loved me already, I would now. That was just…" he hiccuped and Mickey chuckled. "Fuck, you're just so beautiful."

"That's just from lack of blood I'm sure." Mickey winked just as he kissed him. "Thank you, for everything you've done, Ian. All of it from the very beginning, all the way to the end of that chapter."

"It only worked because I love you too much to let you go." Ian took Mickey's hand and pressed it to his chest, to his heart as it beat loudly. "And I'd do it all again if I had to."

Once again the sounds in the room stopped. Not because they were listening...even when they were, but because of something else. Ian looked away when Mickey did and Lip was standing from Terry's chair, then coming around the large desk. 

"What is it, what's wrong?" Ian asked, already on high alert. He kept a firm hold on Mickey, needing him close. 

Lip smiled, then Mandy did. "Nothing's wrong, Ian. I'm just... uh, well, I'm done."

Ian blinked dumbly at him for a moment, as did Mickey. "Done?"

"Yeah, done done." Lip thumbed back at the desk and computers. "With Mandy's help, her knowing all I needed to fix it and it's fixed."

Ian's eyes widened and he felt Mickey's legs tremble a little. "Say it out loud. Straight up, no bullshit."

"Ian Gallagher, you are now the heir to Terry Milkovich's fortune. Your mating was legalized last month to Terry's only living son, Mickey Milkovich and as per his will, his daughter Mandy will not inherit anything." He gave Mandy a smile when she grinned at him. "Which means that everything goes to you, the only other male alpha in his family."

Ian suddenly couldn't breathe. That was heavy, very heavy and scary and he didn't know why it felt like whatever Lip just explained would come crashing down to smother him. The money wasn't for him, but for Mickey and Mandy, he was just the middle man...so to speak. 

Ian licked his dry lips. "And how much are we talking here?"

All eyes were on Lip, adding an insanely large amount of pressure, but he took it with a smile and answered honestly. "Terry's fortune is estimated around 100billion, as of last year. And it's not just money, it's property and stocks and bonds and businesses. It's easier to show you on paper, but everything is now yours.

100 billion. BILLION. With a B. Billion. 

The entire room was in shock, Lip and Mandy included. As was Carl and Trevor. Ian turned back to Mickey who looked as white as a ghost, but a little green around the edges, like he was about to be sick.

"Did I just hear that right?" Mickey asked quietly. 

Ian nodded, his mouth still hanging open a little. "As soon as we are home, I'm transferring it all to you and Mandy." Mickey went to talk, to change his mind and Ian just shook his head. "I don't want it. That's for you and Mandy, okay?"

Mandy was crying somewhere in the room. Everyone could hear it and by the sound of uneven steps shortly after, Ian recognized it as Lip, probably going to comfort her. 

"Well we are mated now, Ian. Bonded. What's mine is yours, remember?"

Ian nodded a little, still unsure. 

"Then you don't have a choice. That money is for us, to do whatever the hell we want with." Mickey cupped his face. "Happy, remember? Us trying to figure out who we are together, all the things we want...now there are no limits."

Ian turned to kiss each palm. "We could have all the money in the world, baby, and I'd still love you just like I did when we didn't have any." 

It was true, with that money, their future was endless. Limitless. But he found happiness and love way before that money was on the table. He didn't want the money, he just wanted Mickey.

"I love you." Was all Mickey said in return. 

Ian's smile blossomed into a grin. "I love you too, little omega. Before, now and forever."


	10. The End

Mine  
Chapter 10-The End

(Epilogue)

It had been six years since the great escape from Terry’s rule. Ten years of peace and love and living life to the fullest. There had been so much happiness since that awful day, since they took their freedom back that some days it was hard to remember their life any different than it was in this moment. 

Ian stood at the large bay window. It was cracked an inch or two, letting in the fall breeze, making the curtains blow back a little before settling in their original position. His view wasn’t of smoggy skies from Chicago, he didn’t hear the constant him of sirens and alarms going off, he wasn’t afraid to keep that window open for months on end without giving it a second thought. He had a beautiful view of a giant field of trees and flowers, of the garden that Mickey worked so hard on, there was nothing but roaming hills in the background, no skyscrapers or cell towers to block the amazing view. 

He could take a deep breath and inhale fresh, clean air and a feeling of completion weighed on him, of a life well lived, well used, choosing happiness and family over all those other petty things one could choose. That feeling was amplified the moment his eyes landed on his mate, his beautiful, strong, brave mate. 

Mickey sat on the bench by the playground Ian built from the ground up. He spent two months straight making sure it was perfect and safe. He watched the wind as it caressed the side of Mickey’s hair, or the way the sun made his eyes sparkle in that enchanting way but his smile was something Ian could never describe, it was beautiful beyond words, a miracle in the big scheme of things. His smile was magic and happiness and fulfillment. A smile that widened when a child ran across the open field, then tucked into a ball and rolled until he stopped just at Mickey’s feet. 

Ian felt his heart pound at the sight of Mickey with their son. Witnessing his smile, their smiles because they were one and the same. That child, one that they cherished over all others, was the spitting image of Mickey, down to the color of his eyes and that mischievous smile. He watched their son jump up off the ground, hands turned into fake claws as he pawed at Mickey’s arm like a cat. Mickey would pretend to flinch away, making him smile brightly before he climbed up on the bench beside him, his little head on Mickey’s shoulder.

He often wondered how he got so lucky as to have the two of them in his life and realized that luck had nothing to do with it because it was fate. It had to be fate, or destiny because Ian couldn’t see a reason for him having so much happiness. At times he felt greedy for having what he had, for being so blessed when others weren’t. He felt happiness at all times now and always gave it a second thought but in the end, he couldn’t not be happy. 

Shortly after they got away from Terry, Mickey stopped taking his birth control and they became pregnant. It wasn’t without difficulty, or fear of the future or their role as parents, but the moment they heard his heartbeat, and felt their son kick for the first time, all that fear slipped away. They used that money to make a better life for themselves, together and their son had never gone without like they had to. They showered him with love and affection and understanding. 

The day he was born, Ian never thought he would love someone so much, not even Mickey. He didn’t have to fall in love with that baby, love had been there from the very beginning and would continue until after he and Mickey were gone. They lived in happiness, in safety. 

As he looked at them cuddled close together, tears well in his eyes, pure happiness.

He could hear them talking, laughing at something he didn’t hear before. Their smiles matched, their eyes crinkled and as Mickey turned to face their son, Ian’s eyes dropped to his belly, safeguarding their next child. As they both looked down, Mickey’s hand rubbed over the bump, then their sons hand joined in, rubbing softly over it as they continued to talk. 

Mickey’s life has been so hard and painful before they met. Being shunned for what he was, what he was born as and had zero control over. Under the hands of a sadistic father, no support, no love, it was a miracle all on its own that Mickey was about to be the father of two children, especially when his entire life had been dependent upon having children. 

It wasn’t forced, there was no pay off in the end. It was just love, their love and their life, their children happy and healthy, then together and still in love after all that had happened. It brought them closer. 

Without meaning to, Ian whispered ‘I love you’ in his mind and as if like magic, it flowed out the window, following the strong line of their bond and Mickey stopped talking and looked up at him, smiling. The words were whispered back within seconds, along with the crushing joy he was currently feeling and it almost knocked Ian on his ass. It certainly took his breath away and had his heart doing jumping jacks in his chest. 

“Love you, dad.”

The tears in his eyes fell at the sound inside his head, not Mickey’s of course but their sons voice. Somehow he’d known about their little silent I love yous and figured out a way to project his own words into their minds with little effort. It wasn’t the connection he and Mickey had when their bond formed all those years ago, but they had a connection since before he was born and it was only natural that he could do it. 

“Love you too, buddy.” Ian said back, smiling through the steady tears. 

Ian didn’t know what perfection was, he didn’t know if their little bubble of bliss would last forever, or how their lives would change with two children but he did know that this was it for him, that he could never want more than he already had, then he was blessed with. 

A pulsing feeling swelled in his heart and he could only utter one word that described everything he had, everything he loved. “Mine.”

The End


End file.
